La Muerte De Naruto
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se ha enterado de una noticia que lo ha dejado desconcertado. No sabe que pensar ó que sentir ante lo que se le presenta y tiene muchas dudas a cerca de esto, ¿será cierto que Naruto...? ¿Murio? NARUSASU.
1. Chapter 1

**DEDICADO A: **_**FlorDeDesierto**_**.**

**[*]NaruSasu[*]**

**Capítulo 01 - La Pimer Chispa Dentro De La Duda**

Mirada de odio

Lazos creados por un sentimiento obscuro

Un único objetivo en la vida...

Solo el viento hacia gala de merodear el lugar como la única cosa animada de ir y venir libremente, llevando consigo unas cuantas hojas secas danzando en el ambiente frivolo y pesado que se les presentaba

Esta es la tercera vez que se encuentran cara a cara para enfrentarse y ponerle fin a este asunto que se ha extendido más de lo necesario, y parece que finalmente ya nadie los interrumpiria esta vez, ó al menos esperaba que no fuera así, ya que se le estaba agotando la paciencia y siempre surgian las malditas situaciónes en las que se veian obligados a dejar para luego lo inevitable:

Su destino

Según el criterio de Sasuke, esta es la única razón que los seguia manteniendose unidos como hermanos en este mundo lleno de mentiras, lleno de sangre, lleno de odio, lleno de dolor... pero más que nada, odio. Un profundo odio

"_**Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos comos los míos, ven por mí"**_

Cómo se le habían gravado esas palabras en la cabeza, reiterandole su objetivo durante años, siempre esperando encontrarlo para ponerle fin. Le demostrara que ya lo ha superado y que él será el unico que salga caminando lejos de este lugar como aquel que vengo a su Clan satisfactoriamente

Lo miraba analiticamente, observando el lugar para estar seguro de que no fuera una simple treta maquinada por su actual oponente y hacer su siguiente movimiento

Al estar seguro de que eran los unicos en aquel lugar, activo su Sharingan para mirar con odio a aquel que tenia en frente

Sasuke dio un paso adelante para iniciar el enfrentamiento, sin embargo de ahí no dio una más debido a que la única persona que se encontraba con él en ese lugar, hablo. Aturdiendole un poco que lo haya hecho en esta siuación que no requeria palabras de ningún tipo

Su voz templada, fria e indiferente se hizo escuchar con firmeza

_Veo que haz obtenido la tercer aspa del Sharingan - dio a notar su descubrimiento y siguio diciendo - ¿finalmente mataste a tú mejor amigo? - le cuestiono Itachi con su monotono semblante de superioridad, agarrando a Sasuke por sorpresa con esa pregunta que no se esperaba escucharle decir en esos momentos

_"¿Qué...?"_ se pregunto Sasuke con extrañeza interna, pero aun manteniendose serio por el exterior y así no darle ventaja sobre su mente

La razón por la que Itachi le decia esto, es por qué el Sharingan de Sasuke no tenia una tercer aspa la ultima vez que lo vio aquel día en que intento capturar a Naruto y Jiraiya intervino a tiempo para salvarlos. Ese día, Sasuke solo tenia dos aspas y si ahora tiene una tercera, significa que algo paso

Quedando como resultado que tomo la vida de su mejor amigo que según por unas fuentes, era el recien difunto rubio:

Uzumaki Naruto, el ex-futuro sucesor a Hokage en la aldea de la hoja

Itachi sin moverse de donde estaba parado, observaba con detenimiento la repentina expresión facial de su hermano menor, la cual era algo diferente a como se lo había imaginado con anterioridad

¿Lo había perturbado tanto?

Tal vez el menor intente no mostrarse así de vulnerable frente a él y este pensando en algo para justificarse y dejar de lado el asunto presentado, pero cuando los sentimientos fuertes como la de una amistad salen a flote, es imposible esconderlos y hacer un intento de no mostrar una cara que refleje el remolino que se produjo en el corazón

Es inevitable. Sasuke proyectaba eso

La incertidumbre se veia con tanta claridad desbordante en sus ojos tan negros, la ironia, al parecer, estaba en su mirada

Itachi dedujo de inmediato que seguramente su lazo con ese rubio era bastante fuerte como lo llego a ser para él con su amigo Shisui cuando aun estaba vivo, lo que también significa que su poder ha de ser igual de grande

Hay que tener cuidado de no perderlo de vista y seguir observando sus reacciones

Sasuke se le quedo mirando extrañado, aun asimilando la pregunta y analizando la posible razón del por qué se lo esta comentando en esa situación

_"Intenta confundirme"_ atino a pénsar para hayar la conexión del asunto con el momento actual, y si no era así y no existia tal conexión ¿entonces por qué le saca la supuesta muerte de su ex-compañero? Claro que por algo se lo dijo, pero no entiende de que sirve o a donde quiere llegar

Sin darle mucha importancia a esa distracción, prosiguio con sus intenciones de atacar. Saco la Chokuto lentamente y la posicionó a un costado en ademan de ponerse en guardia. Itachi vio ese repentino cambio en su persona

_"¿No me lo vas a negar?... esta bien"_ y paso a lo siguiente

_Ya entiendo - dijo el Uchiha mayor sin siquiera haberse movido de su lugar al ver la aproximación de Sasuke - pero sí tú no mataste a Naruto ¿quién lo hizo? - y este al ver que le han leido el pensamiento, se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a su objetivo - perdiste la oportunidad de obtener poder al dejar que alguien más matara a Naruto... ¿ó es que tienes a otra mejor amigo? - se quedo en silencio observando nuevamente esa expresión en su rostro que daba a entender que lo desconcerto levemente - dime, Sasuke, ¿como obtuviste la tercer aspa?

Aun no había reaccionado del todo a esa ultima pregunta que se le planteó, ya que se quedo con el eco en la cabeza. Una interrogatica que lo aturdio por segundos que parecieron horas

_"Pero sí tú no mataste a Naruto ¿quién lo hizo?"_

¿De qué demonios esta hablando?

_¡No use tus metodos para hacerme fuerte! - se digno a contestarle fieramente, ya con poca paciencia. Fué acercandose con las inteciones iniciales. ¿Por qué le esta preguntando por Naruto? y encima para preguntarle quién lo asesino. Claramente Naruto sigue vivo, y de ser el caso contrario, muy poco le importa. Así deberia de ser - ¡enfrentame! - le grito mientras empuñaba el filoso metal para clavarselo

_Nunca podras obtener el poder para vencerme si dejas que maten a tús presas, Sasuke - Itachi lo esquivaba y no se veia con intenciones de regresarle los ataques en algun momento - pudiste haber obtenido más poder y así no parecer tan patetico a mi lado, como siempre - de pronto dio un salto lejos de Sasuke, lo cual lo provoco

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¡¿por qué no lo ataca?!

Enfurecido de ver que no hacia nada, ignoro por completo las palabras de Itachi y ahora estaba haciendo sellos con las manos. Comenzo a correr a donde estaba el otro Uchiha

_¡Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu! - expulso la gran bola de fuego en dirección a su oponente, pero no duro tanto tiempo en la misma posición por que sabia que se había movido de lugar

Ataques de ese calibre no acabaran con Itachi tan facilemente, de hecho, seria estupido pensar que eso podria causarle aunque sea el más minimo daño, pero solo lo hizo para obligarlo a darle la cara y que finalmente comiencen a pelear

Dejo de hacer la bola de fuego y miro en todos lados, pero no lo veia por ninguna parte, hasta que se giro de espaldas y lo vio ahí, parado observandolo atentamente...

No hacia sellos ni nada parecido ¿Por qué no pelea? ¿intenta provocar si ira? vaya que a ese paso lograria su comentido

_Te estas comportando más impulsivo de lo que eres... ¿debo suponer que se debe a la noticia que te dí? - seguia insistente con el tema. Tal parece que algo escondia entre todas esas palabras, pero Sasuke a pesar de pensar en varias de las razones posibles por las cuales sigue insistiendo, no hayaba una respuesta

No tenia sentido. Hacer ese preguntas de forma tan curiosa esta tan fuera de lugar con la personalidad de Itachi

_Es mentira - fruncio el ceño - crées que diciendome eso vas a mantener mi mente ocupada con estupidos lamentos y así obtener ventaja en la batalla - El corazón de Sasuke estaba alterado, cosa que no entendia porque sucedia si no hay una razón para que se ponga así. Apenas comenzarian a pelear y no se sentía agotado. Era muy raro, pero no le presto atención a esa reacción fisica y siguio - pero no te dare ese gusto, las cosas han cambiado. Yo ya no soy ese niño cobarde que dejaste inconciente en en medio de ese barrio lleno de cadaveres - De su mano comenzo a emanar el chakra celeste que segundos después tomaria la forma del Chodori. Empezo correr para arremeterle el Jutsu. Itachi no se movio del lugar como pénso que otra vez haria y lo vio como una oportunidad para acercarse lo suficiente - ¡Chidori!

Acertó y le dio justo en el abdomen

Itachi se contrajo por el ataque que parecia desgarrar su interior, pero en segundos se desintegro con miles de cuervos que volaban en todas direcciones

_"Maldita sea"_ pénso Sasuke molesto de ver que su ataque fué en vano y otra vez busco con su mirada roja el lugar para saber su ubicación, entonces se giro para ver si estaba ahí...

Y sí. Ahí estaba Itachi, viendolo con tanta tranquilidad que incluso le enfurecia que no este igual de centrado...

¿Qué esta pasando? las otras veces que se habían encontrado para pelear, si parecia tener intenciones de darle pelea como se debia, pero ahora no. Esto es inaceptable

¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo Itachi? ¿Cual es la idea de todo esto?

_¿De qué me sirve mentirte? sé que no me vas a créer - decia el hermano mayor con su tono de voz nuetral

Sasuke solo se quedaba en silencio, meditando y analizando cada palabra. Hasta donde lo recuerda en su infancia, y lo que llegó a escuchar de los comentarios que hacía su padre, el simplemente peleaba y ya

Entonces... ¿Es cierto todo lo que le decia?...

¿Asesinaron a... Naruto?

¿Pero de qué le sirve soltarselo ahora, en plena batalla? claro, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "batalla" a eso que estaban teniendo

_"Es mentira"_

Debe de ser una mentira para distraerlo con el dolor que creyo que le ocasionaria y así tener ventaja sobre él, pero no, Sasuke es mucho más astuto y pudo preveer sus intenciones con anticipación

Una mentira, eso es. No es verdad lo que le dice. Debe de mantenerse firme ante la clara falsedad de sus palabras

_¿Y a mí de que me sirve créerte? - estrecho los ojos y lo miró con sus facciones contraidas por el odio que aun seguia en su pecho y que se encargaria de descargar - eso es algo que no me importa. No tengo lazos con nadie. Ya no siento nada - revelo con frialdad la ultima oración

Itachi lo miro unos minutos como comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras, y enseguida giró levemente su cabeza a la derecha por que algo le llamo la atención en esa dirección. Un ruido apenas audible provenia de esa area a lo lejos, y con cuidado, se veia como un grupo de personas que se aproximaban al lugar donde ellos estan

Itachi comenzo a retroceder silenciosamente, volviendo sus ojos a su ingenuo hermano menor

_No te mientas - murmuró de repente y Sasuke no lo alcanzo a escuchar.

_¡No hemos terminado! - veia como Itachi se desvanecia con la misma ilusion hace rato. Su cuerpo se deshizo con muchos cuervos negros que volaban a todas partes, y en menos de lo pensado, ya ningún rastro de él se veia en el lugar

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo suficiente para detenerlo, ya que debía escapar por que aquellas personas se estaban acercando cada vez más. No tenia opción, parecia que todavia no es el momento de enfrentar y superar a su hermano

Volvio a envainar la espada

En total son tres personas las que estaban corriendo a velocidad ninja para alcanzarlo, pero solo podia reconocer a dos de ellas, al otro nunca los había visto en su vida y no tenia planeado quedarse a socializar. Debia irse y evitar molestias innecesarias que seguramente vienen a traerle ese trío, en especial esa fastidiosa pelirrosa

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dar un salto y comenzar a alejarse, pero sus intenciones de vieron frustradas cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar con intensidad

"¿Qué es esto...?"

Salto antes de que el suelo termine de desmoronarse

Tal parece que ya han comenzado a enviarle ataques para obligarlo a darles la cara, pero no, Sasuke no tiene la paciencia para perder su tiempo con esas personas, él tiene algo pendiente que aclarar ahora que el otro Uchiha le ha introducido inconcientemente la duda. Acabara con esto antes de que se vuelva una molestía mayor de lo que ya se esta haciendo

Después de haberse impulsado lo suficientemente alto, se paro sobre una superficie lo aceptablemente segura como para prevenir a tiempo cualquier otro ataque del oponente. Se quedo mirando con cierta altaneria a esas personas que estaban por debajo de él en altura

No emprendio fuga porqué sabe que si se da la media vuelta y se descuida, volveran a atacarlo, y no quiere arriezgarse a la posibilidad. Esta obligado a quedarse un poco más para ver la magnitud del problema y hayarle una debilidad para escapar y salir inleso

_¡Sasuke! - Dirigio su mirada a la fuente de la voz y se encontro con aquella a la que una vez llego a considerar compañera

Era Sakura

Estaba agitada intentando recuperar el aliento, pero aun así lo estaba mirando de manera extraña. No sabía claramente si lo miraban con inseguridad y duda, tal vez era otra cosa

¿Será que viene a hacerlo recapacitar? No puede ser posible. Esa mirada que mantiene la pelirrosa no parece la de alguien que intenta hacer razonar a una persona. Claramente estaba aquí por otra cosa ¿pero qué sera eso que viene a decirle?

_"Lo... entontre..."_ se dijo internamente y el cuerpo le temblaba, pero no debido a la euforia de algún emotivo encuentro, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Estaba completamente lejos de sentirse feliz ante aquel que le había quitado algo importante, ó mejor dicho, alguien importante

Sakura ya no sentía amor por Sasuke, si siquiera cariño o afecto. Imposible, ya no podia sentir nada más de aquello. Dejo de sentirlo hace poco tiempo, cuando se entero de la realidad que tuvo que afrontar hace un mes

Ahora solo se centraba por completo en mirarlo con su palpable y muy creciente...

**ODIO**

_"Esa mirada... me odia"_ concluyo al verla y finalmente comprendio a que había venido

Al pelinegro no le importo mucho esto ya que siempre fue indiferente a estas miradas y era conciente de que tarde o temprano Sakura también lo miraria de este mismo modo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a buscarlo con la intención de silenciarlo de por vida, justo como muchos otros deseaban y, para lastima de todos, jamás se les haria realidad, monton de pateticos que sueñan con lo imposible

Pero aun así no dejaba de parecerle raro.

¿Además, lo había llamado _"Sasuke"_ en vez _de "Sasuke-kun"_? ¿A que se debia esto?

Por muy insignificate que parezca, Sakura siempre fué de esas pocas personas que mantenian los modales sin importar lo grave de las circunstancias, y el hecho de que haya omitido ese pequeño detalle era de cierto modo inusual

¿No era ella la que alardeaba que lo amaba y quien sabe cuantas cosas más?

¿Por qué lo veia como si quisiera matarlo?

¿Qué activo su odio?

Haciendo menos importantes esas dudas en su cabeza, lo unica y principal interrogativa que ocupaba los pensamiento de Sasuke era la falta de algo en este reencuentro tan hostil, esa persona con la cual estaria seguro de que si intentaria hacerlo recapacitar y decirle que deje a un lado su venganza, cosa a la que comenzaria a rehusarse en cuestión de minutos, después de escuchar las propuestas que de salvación que le ofrecia con tanta insistencia...

Rapidamente recorrio con la mirada de un lado al otro esperando encontrarlo, pero nada. No estaba con ellos ni en ningun otro lado. Se supone que ahí debia estar presente, tal vez mirandolo retadoramente o con una su tipico cuento de que son amigos y que por esa razón lo llevaria a casa, pero nada es tan sencillo

_"¿Donde esta él?"_ se pregunto frunciendo el ceño con disgusto

_Sakura - Sai se había acercado lo suficiente para tener tiempo de detenerla en caso de que los impulsos de la pelirrosa le ganen y salte a atacar al Uchiha, ya que primero debían de hacer un rapido analisis de la situación en la que se encuantran y atacar. Kakashi-sensei se encontraba a distancia, un poco más cercas de donde estaba el vengador en caso de que quiera intentar algo

El Uchiha retrocedio un poco con la clara intención de irse antes de que se le acerquen con la clara intención de silenciarlo de por vida

_¡Sasuke! - volvio a vociferar para llamar su atención y no dejar que escape. En ningun momento dejo de mostrar su colera, las lagrimas luchaban por salir a flote y correr por sus mejillas, pero no, no iba a mostrarse tan debil y menos frente a ese traidor - ¡¿dónde lo tienes?! ¡dime dónde esta! ¡¿qué le hiciste?! - exigio con rabia y las ganas de acercarse a agarrarlo a puñetazos la estaban empezando a volver loca con cada segundo que el Uchiha se mantenia en silencio _"¿Por qué no dice nada?"_

Sasuke se quedo meditando la pregunta que se le planteo

¿Se estaba refiriendo a Naruto, verdad? ¿Porqué le preguntaba eso? ¿Entonces no estaba ahí con ellos?

_No sé de que hablas - espeto friamente y le mando una mirada de despecio a Sakura

_¡Deja de ocultarlo! ¡ya lo sabemos! - apreto el puño con impaciencia - ¡llevas un mes entero teniendolo de prisionero! ¡no nos obligues a atacarte! ¡regresanos a Naruto!

Entonces si se referia a Naruto, ¿pero que quiere decir con "prisienero"? ¿algo había pasado?

Ahora solo faltaba que ella también le diga lo mismo que Itachi

_Yo no tengo de prisionero a nadie - volvio a espetar con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Qué estupidez ¿Sasuke teniendo de prisionero a alguien? claramente el pelinegro no es de mente torcida como para hacer ese tipo de cosas

_¡Mientes! - se negaba a créerle - ¡sí no lo tienes, entonces...! - se estaba entrecortando debido a la posibilidad que le quedaba como opción, pero no queria que fuera cierto, deseaba en lo más hondo de su alma que realmente todo esto sea una gran mentira - ...significa que... - pero a como estaban las cosas, parecia que estaba lejos de ser una mentira

_Sakura, tranquilizate - demando Kakashi-sensei, pero era imposible hacerse escuchar con la crisis momentanea de la pelirrosa

_¡Es mentira! - volvio a gritarle. No puede ser cierto. Sasuke esta mintiendo, es un traidor y es común que quiera ocultarlo ¿verdad? por qué Naruto fué a suna con el fin buscarlo y obtener información de él. Todo apuntaba a que si se encontraron y algo terrible ha pasado con ese encuentro inevitable - ¡Naruto se fué a suna y no ha regresado desde hace un mes! ¡deja de mentir y liberalo! ¡no me obligues a-

_¿A qué? - la reto a contestar

En todos esto años ella nunca se había dirigido a él de una manera grosera u hostil ¿y ahora lo encaraba como un oponente? vaya, esos tres años ya la habían hecho cambiar, pero aun así no se sentía nada intimidado por sus palabras ó la actitud que tomo. Qué estupidez, es solo Sakura

Además ¿Un mes había dicho? entonces eso que le había comentado Itachi puede que sea cierto, pero no al punto de precipitarse y decir que han asesinado Naruto. Ese idiota revoltoso no es tan facil de matar, lo sabe y por eso en conciente de que sigue vivo

¿Ó no será que se lo esta negando a sí mismo?

...

Tenía una rara sensación en el pecho al pensarlo

_¡No me obligues a atacarte! - le respondio ella con furia, apretando los puños y mirandolo con sumo odio

_Si crées que tús pateticas amenazas me asustan, estas equivocada - fruncio el ceño con molestía

¿Ella causarle miedo? por favor

_¡No seguire equivocada por mucho tiempo! - le grito fuertemente y no se contuvo más, agarro impulso y salto hasta Sasuke - ¡dime donde esta Naruto! - Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad de atacarla y volvio a sacar la Chokuto con la intención de hacerle frente

_¡Sakura! - fué demasiado tarde cuando Sai reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de las intenciones del Uchiha y rapidamente saco su pergamino para dibujar una bestia y prepararse a lo que venga, antes de que lastime a su compañera

Sakura también se percató del peligro de estar en pleno vuelo y ya no había tiempo de esquivarlo. Envolvió su puño con Chakra para cuando este lo suficientemente cerca de la espada, darle un golpe al metal y destrozarlo, así salvandose de la amenaza...

Pero no contaba con que Sasuke había activado su Sharingan para ver venir sus movimientos con antelación y actuar según su propio beneficio

Reafirmo la chokuto en su puño, envolviendolo por completo con Chidori y preparandose para un golpe directo

¡Estando ya tan cercas el uno del otro para atacar, fué cuando...!

**/Continuará/**

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo :)

**~Curiosidades~**

*** "Itachi" puede ser traducido como "comadreja" y Uchiha puede ser traducido como "abanico pei pei", el cual es el símbolo del Clan Uchiha **

*** El despertar del sharingan se debe por la pérdida de un ser querido (o en su defecto personas cercanas) o sufrir desesperación, es "el ojo que refleja los sentimientos". Las veces que Sasuke evolucionó su sharingan fueron 5:**

**\- La primera vez que despertó el sharingan fue el día de la masacre de su clan, en su enfrentamiento con Itachi. (Pérdida) **

**\- La segunda vez fue cuando salvo a Naruto de Haku. (Desesperación)**

**\- La tercera es cuando decide cortar su lazo con Naruto. (Pérdida)**

**\- La cuarta después de asesinar a Itachi. (Pérdida)**

**\- Y por último cuando salvo a Karin. (Desesperación). Esta vez, el sharingan no cambio de forma, en cambio despertó un nuevo poder de su Mangekyo.**

*** Kishimoto en una entrevista en la Jump Festa sobre el manga durante el año 2010, había declarado que Sakura aún le gusta Sasuke (pero en este fic ya no habra nada de eso xD ¿no es genial? OuO)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[*]NaruSasu[*]**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 02: **_**Melancólicos Recuerdos**_

.

.

.

.

.

¡Estando ya tan cercas el uno del otro para atacar, fue cuando...!

¡Sasuke aparto la espada y ha esquivado el puño mortífero de Sakura!

Se había quedado inmóvil lejos de la Haruno, pero ese movimiento fue completamente involuntario porque él estaba preparado a atacarla con toda su fuerza y matarla. La pelirrosa simplemente se le quedo mirando con sorpresa y no volvió a acercarse al Uchiha para atacarlo porque quería ver que lo hizo declinar de sus intenciones ¿se habrá arrepentido en ultimo momento? imposible.

_"¡Gh!... mi cuerpo..."_

_Por poco y no lo hago a tiempo - ese fue el comentario de una nueva presencia en el lugar, la cual le parecía conocida.

_Dímelo a mí - y parece que esa persona venia acompañada. Esta vez no reconoció la voz.

Sasuke al no poder moverse libremente, solo se limito a girar sus ojos para ver a las otras personas que acababan de hacer aparición en el lugar, y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Ahí estaba Shikamaru, adoptando la misma posición que él. Miró más minuciosamente y notó que una especie de línea negra en el suelo los unía.

_"Él me esta manipulando"_ dedujo rápidamente y e hizo un poco más de esfuerzo para ver a la otra persona, la cual parecía salir de un agujero negro en el aire que poco a poco desvanecía en el aire.

Era un Anbu, sin embargo este tenía algo diferente de los demás. Su mascara no es el de un animal como el de todos los Anbu que ha visto, sino más bien es de color naranja en forma de espiral y por un orificio del lado izquierdo se asomaba un ojo bastante familiar...

_"¿Sharingan?"_

¿Alguien de su clan estaba vivo?

¿Quién es?

¿Qué esta haciendo con ellos?

¿Por qué los ayuda?

_ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - cuestiono Kakashi-sensei un poco sorprendido, pero aliviado de que llegaran en el momento oportuno, antes de que pasara algo peor.

El misterioso Anbu se giro a encararlo y dijo:

_Regresen a Konoha ahora mismo - ordeno con firmeza y los demás lo miraron contrariados. Esperaban cualquier otra cosa, menos eso - es una orden directa de la Hokage. Debemos retirarnos.

_"¿Qué? ¿Se van?"_ el Uchiha estaba que no se la creía. ¿Había escuchado bien?

_ ¿Por qué? - la pelirrosa pregunto desconcertada y con el ceño fruncido de enojo, llenándose cada vez más de ira al solo pensar que se irían del lugar - ¡finalmente lo encontramos, no podemos dejarlo ir así como si nada! ¡Además es un criminal rango S! ¡Es uno de los sospechosos del asesinato de-

_Ya escuchaste, Sakura - le llamo la atención Kakashi-sensei antes de que siga hablando - Es una orden directa de la Hokage.

_ ¡Pero...!

_Sakura-san - le hablo Sai con su respectiva monotonía - cuando tengamos pruebas suficientes y sea el momento de matarlo, ten por seguro que ya nadie se interpondrá en tú camino. Por ahora solo hay que dejarlo vivir un día más.

Sasuke se enfureció mucho con las palabras de ese imbécil. ¿Lo esta rebajando al nivel de Sakura? Eso es un gran insulto para su apellido.

¿Cree que no puede con todos ellos?

Si solo esta dejándolos respirar para darles la pequeña oportunidad de enfrentarlo, lo cuál duda profundamente, porque solo eran un montón de patéticos.

¿Cree que necesita de su maldita compasión?

Ese bastardo no tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer ¡Le enseñara el poder de un Uchiha!

_Hmp - musito de forma fuerte y arrogante para que lo escuchen todos los presentes - me pareció escuchar que me están subestimando - activo el Sharingan y miró los ojos de Nara, el cual se había volteado a verlo cuando lo escucho musitar de esa manera.

_ ¡No Shikamaru, no lo mires! - le grito el Anbu, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando intento hacerlo reaccionar.

Shikamaru ya no tenia el poder sobre su cuerpo por que el flujo de Chakra que pasaba a su cerebro fue interrumpido con la parálisis que produjo el Sharingan en su mente, dejando de lado su Ninjutsu involuntariamente y liberando a Sasuke casi de inmediato, y este comenzó a moverse en cuanto volvió a tener voluntad sobre sus propias acciones.

Teniendo la espada en mano, se apresuro a acabar con la vida de esa estúpida mujer que le había declarado la guerra.

La Haruno se le quedo mirando sin haber reaccionado, pero volvió en sí y arremetió un puñetazo al suelo debajo de ellos, desequilibrando la cercanía del pelinegro y obligándolo a dar un salto lejos de ella. Sakura hizo lo mismo y se paro al lado se su equipo.

_ ¡Tobi, sácanos de aquí! - le dijo rápidamente Kakashi-sensei y el otro enmascarado volvió a usar ese Genjutsu de un agujero negro absorbía a todos y desaparecían en segundos, dejando al Uchiha incorporándose por el derrumbe con el ceño fruncido, molesto de no haber podido hacerles el daño que bien merecido se lo tenían.

Pero no fruncía el entrecejo solo por molestia, sino también por incertidumbre. Estaba confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando. Activo su Sharingan por tercera vez y miro a todos lados, pero no, ya no estaban ahí con él. Los malditos realmente habían escapado.

_No pasare esto por alto - se dirigió a velocidad Ninja en una sola dirección.

Konoha...

Nadie debería de seguir viviendo después de hablarle de esa manera.

O bueno, esa era la primera intención que tenia en la cabeza al dirigirse a ese lugar, pero la realidad es que también había otra cosa que lo impulsaba hacia su vieja aldea, y no era para ir a rogar que quiere regresar a esa aldea. Jamás pediría piedad por nada en la vida, no tenia porque hacerlo. Nunca.

Lo otro que lo estaba impulsando hacia Konoha era el misterio de la actual situación, la ignorancia de lo que se rumorea y la sed de respuestas verdaderas, porque sus ex-compañeros le vinieron con un tema que no es precisamente apropiado para ser sacado en medio de una pelea, junto como Itachi también lo había hecho.

_"Naruto muerto..."_ miró de un modo pensativo al frente mientas seguía saltando sobre los árboles _"¿se están burlando de mí?"_ le enfureció que así sea.

Apretó los puños por las afirmaciones tan absurdas que le habían hecho, y sin darse de sus propias reacciones corporales, un sentimiento pesado que no reconocía se anido en su pecho y escalofrió recorrió su columna, su piel se erizo y su corazón latió un intensidad.

_Miedo._

Sentía un miedo sin justificación.

_"¿Qué me pasa?"_ Se preguntó mientras corría, pero la respuesta nunca se le presento durante su camino.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Reaparecieron dentro del solitario barrio Uchiha para que nadie dentro de la aldea pueda verlos, ya que esta era una misión secreta.

Volvieron a Konoha sanos y salvos, aunque claro, todavía con las ganas de haberle sacado la maldita verdad sobre el paradero del rubio con unos cuantos puñetazos cargados de Chakra en su cara, según Sakura y sus pensamientos.

_Bien - hablo Tobi después de ver que todos estaban completos - Sakura y Sai, vayan con la Hokage. Me ordeno que les dijera que fueran a verla por que tiene algo importante que decirles.

La pelirrosa se giró a verlo con una cara molesta, porque todavía se sentía frustrada y furiosa.

Cuando había deseado encontrar a Sasuke. Lo estuvo buscando todo ese mes, días y noches completos intentando hallar la mínima pista que le diga donde podía estar, pero nada, y la ansiedad la carcomía internamente, creyendo de verdad que nunca lo tendría enfrente para exigirle respuestas. Sin embargo, la suerte pareció sonreírle por un instante y le otorgo la única pista que le diría donde estaba el pelinegro.

Y cuando finalmente volvió a salir en equipo con Kakashi-sensei y Sai (no integraron a nadie más debido a que salieron a toda prisa en cuanto tuvieron información), tuvo la nada-alegre fortuna de encontrarlo y preguntarle lo que quería saber, pero no era suficiente con las respuestas que le dio su ex-compañero desertado, frustrándola aun más, llenándola de rabia y dolor porque de ese modo jamás sabría con exactitud si Naruto realmente...

**...**

Lo recordó.

Inevitablemente recordó la manera en que antes veía al rubio, y eso la entristeció.

Sakura siempre tuvo a Naruto con una imagen boba, como alguien que parece que lo único bueno que puede hacer es comportarse como idiota delante de todos y llegar a ser impulsivo al extremo de poner en peligro su propia vida. Lo tachaba de tarado e inmaduro todo el tiempo, y creía que dependiéndolo con puñetazos arreglaría algo de su alelado comportamiento...

Pero que mal lo había juzgado durante todo ese tiempo. Naruto no era nada de eso, ella estaba completamente equivocada y se dio cuenta de esto unos días antes del fatídico suceso. Se arrepentía de no haberle pedido perdón como se debía, y ahora ya no podría hacerlo.

¿Quién arriesgo su vida para protegerla varias veces?

_Naruto._

¿Quién le prometió lo que hasta ahora parece imposible, y que aun hasta sus últimos días había mantenido su palabra?

_Naruto._

¿Quién le brindo su apoyo incondicional y consuelo?

_Naruto._

¿Quién la había hecho sonreír después de haber perdido a Sasuke?

_Naruto._

¿Quién había madurado primero?

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...

Siempre Naruto.

Él, a quien en un principio clasifico de idiota revoltoso, fue el primero en madurar, hacerse fuerte y convertirse en uno de los Ninjas más grandes que a tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Siempre fue tan determinado y lleno de valentía, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de uno de sus compañeros y mostrado una gran sonrisa alentadora en cada momento, siempre poniendo su propia seguridad en tercer plano. Siempre...

Es por eso que se siente tan mal y tan molesta consigo misma ¿cómo es posible que no pudo hacer nada? ¿Por qué dejo que se fuera solo a Suna? ¿Por qué no es capaz de tenderle la mano como él lo llego a hacer?

Simplemente ¿cómo es posible que a pesar de todo lo que ha entrenado para mejorar, aun sigue siendo alguien _**inútil**_?

No quiere imaginar que realmente fue asesinado, no es verdad, no es posible, no Naruto...

Cómo desea volver a tener a Sasuke enfrente para interrogarlo ¡Lo odia! ¡Ese traidor nunca fue capaz de ver todo lo que Naruto hizo por él! ¡a pesar de todo, no le importa nada más que su venganza! ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito...!

_"Y yo que tanto te amaba, te admiraba sobre cualquier persona..."_ su mirada verde se entristeció por ese sentimiento que ya no estaba en su pecho, porque otro surgió de su interior, y con mayor fuerza _"...ahora te odio. Lo que haz hecho es... imperdonable... ¿porqué, Sasuke? ¿Acaso para ti... nunca significo nada la amistad de Naruto?..."_

Cuando le llegaron con la trágica noticia, quedo devastada y el mundo se vino abajo.

Esto sucedió hace un mes atrás.

***°•°•°•°•°•°•* Flash back *°•°•°•°•°•°***

Estaban todos los ninjas de Konoha en la sala de la Hokage porque ahí se les había citado. Tsunade aun no llegaba a ocupar su lugar, es por eso que todos aprovechaban dicha ausencia mientras podían mirándose entre ellos con duda y murmurando al mismo tiempo las posibles razones por las cuales se encuentran todos reunidos.

_ ¿Qué creen que quiera decirnos? - preguntaba Kiba dentro del circulo que habían hecho los novatos para mantener un poco más en privado sus comentarios.

_Tal vez nos quiere dar el anuncio del algo importante como, no sé ¿que cambiara su puesto de Hokage? - comento Ino con una mano en la cadera y una mirada frustrada por que no se le ocurría otra cosa más acertada.

_No creo que nos haya citado aquí para decirnos eso - fue la inmediata respuesta de Shikamaru al escuchar la conclusión de la rubia - si fuera a dejar su puesto, lo más razonable es que reúna a todas los habitantes de la aldea para que el anuncio sea publico y no solo a nosotros, los ninjas - frunció el ceño con duda - Seguramente requiere de la fuerza de todos los que usan el arte ninja para llevar a cabo algo diferente. Ya que si fuera una misión de rango S, cualquier equipo Anbu y Jounin podrían llevarla a cabo fácilmente, sin embargo viendo a todos los presentes en esta sala - rápidamente recorrió con la mirada fuera del circulo - son Anbu, Jounin, Chunnin, Shinobi y nosotros - regreso su vista dentro del circulo - Esto es para algo más grande e importante, y van a necesitar la ayuda de todos nosotros para hacerlo, sea lo que este planeando decirnos la Hokage.

Hubo un momento de silencio en los que todos se mantuvieron pensativos, hasta que alguien volvió a romper el pesado silencio.

_ ¿Una guerra? - pregunto tentativamente Neji, manteniendo el ceño fruncido con desagrado ante esa idea.

_Es lo más probable - volvió a responder Nara poniendo una cara que decía "totalmente problemático" de solo imaginarlo.

_ ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Naruto o Sasuke? - Lee veía al de coleta con la duda reflejada en su cara.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso, Lee-kun? - pegunto tímidamente Hinata, mostrando una expresión preocupada.

_Bueno, como todos sabemos, Sasuke ha hecho muchas cosas malas desde que deserto de Konoha, ganándose la fama de traidor - dio a notar con un pequeño suspenso - Y eso no ha hecho más que darle un muy posible lugar en el libro bingo. Podría ser que nos reunieron aquí para emplear un plan en el que arreglemos una emboscada y atrapar a Sasuke para matarlo de una vez - su voz no sonó maliciosa al decir todo esto, pero las palabras eran inevitablemente crueles para Sakura.

_No - se apresuro a decir con un tono de voz cortante - eso no es posible. Naruto ya hablo con todos lo Kages de las naciones aliadas para arreglar ese inconveniente y dejar fuera del libro bingo a Sasuke-kun, además Naruto no dejaría que eso pasara por que siempre esta al pendiente para dar la cara por Sasuke-kun cuando comete un error ó aparece alguien que quiera hacerle daño. Naruto no dejara que pase eso.

_Pero ponte a pensar un poco más, Sakura-san - dijo Sai y los demás centraron sus mirada en él - Naruto-kun esta en Suna arreglando un asunto ahí y nadie sabe hasta cuando va a regresar a Konoha. Fácilmente la Hokage podría pedirle que se quede allá más tiempo, poniendo como excusa que se tome un tiempo junto a su amigo el Kazekage, haciéndolo parecer normal mientras todos nosotros aquí maquinamos un plan para deshacernos del Uchiha de por vida y sin que Naruto-kun se entere de esto.

_ ¡Basta Sai! - vocifero sin querer escucharlo más - Es cierto que Naruto no esta para detener este plan, pero aun así yo también soy la ex-compañera de Sasuke-kun y no me quedare con los brazos cruzados viendo como planean matarlo, si es necesario desertar para estar en contra de este plan, no lo dudare dos veces e iré directo a Suna para avisarle a Naruto de sus intenciones, aun si me obligan a pelear con todos ustedes, yo no estoy dispuesta a-

_Tómalo con calma, Sakura - intervino la tranquila voz de Kakashi-sensei en la pequeña reunión de los novatos, haciendo que todos se sobresalten por su presencia y enseguida dirijan sus miradas a él - y todos ustedes también cálmense, no hay por que precipitarse a una supuesta guerra o a un asesinato planeado.

Se quedaron callados, mirándolo como si hubieran sido reprendidos por sus comentarios, unos desviando la mirada y otros haciendo un gesto de incertidumbre por la situación actual.

El peliplomo llevaba un rato escuchándolos sacando conclusiones erróneas, y como veía que ya se estaban calentando las cosas, creyó necesario intervenir para bajarle los humos a su ex-alumna antes de que se ponga a decir cosas de las que podría arrepentirse después.

_Kakashi-sensei ¿usted sabe por que estamos aquí? - le pregunto Sakura preocupada. Kakashi suspiro y nuevamente todos lo miraron para saber la repuesta.

_No, al igual que ustedes y todos los presentes es esta sala, yo también ignoro el motivo de esta reunión. Pero por el momento es preferible que se mantengan con las perspectivas bajas y crucen los dedos para que solo se trate de alguna clase de alianza o bienvenido con otra aldea - mostró su ojito feliz para bajar la tensión que minutos antes de había hecho en el ambiente.

Entre el bullicio de las personas, se escucho el ruido seco de una puerta abrirse en la sala, haciendo obvio que era la única entrada en la habitación. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar para ver quien era la nueva presencia que se adentro, y se encontraron con la sorpresa que de que era la rubia que todos estuvieron esperando.

La Hokage se encamino en dirección a su asiento. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en su aire, algo depresivo en ese rostro albino y característicamente templado.

No le dirigió la mirada a nadie en todo su trayecto y quien le seguía el paso unos metros más atrás era su asistente Shizune. Ella también mantenía un semblante triste y cabizbajo, cargando entre brazos a Tonton...

Incluso el cerdito estaba en las mismas que aquellas dos mujeres. En total eran tres expresiones dolidas, y por lo visto, inconsolables ante cualquier intento.

Unos siguieron a la Godaime con los ojos y otros seguían intercambiándose miradas que expresaban su duda, ya que seguían sin entender que pasaba realmente.

Tsunade pasó de su asiento y fue directo hacia los ventanales para mirar la aldea, pero poco después bajo la cabeza con un aura lamentable y llevo su mano a su rostro, moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera...

Limpiándose las lagrimas...

Los presentes se desconcertaron aun más y enseguida se pusieron nerviosos. Ya nadie estaba tan calmado y ahora los asaltaba la incertidumbre.

Silenciosamente, la Hokage se giro en su lugar sin haber levantado la vista, mostrando su ceño fruncido con pena, y un poco más abajo, se veían unas ojeras y unos parpados rojos que solo daban la clara señal de que se desvelo llorando. Posiblemente antes de entrar a la sala siguio sollozando un poco más.

Suspiro sonoramente y levanto la vista.

_Los he reunido aquí para darles una noticia que no es fácil de llevar, sin embargo mi deber como Hokage es hacérselos saber para que estén al tanto y luego no escuchen rumores de la boca de otras personas ni haya malos entendidos - se detuvo antes de continuar. Ni siquiera para ella es tan sencillo articular unas palabras tan horribles que pensó que jamás llegaría a decir, no mientras siguiera viva... pero al parecer, una ves más la vida demostró que es muy cruel e impredecible.

» _Tal vez no todos son concientes de que Naruto fue a Suna hace tres días, pero así era y ayer debía de llegar a la aldea escoltado por otros tres ninjas de Suna...- se volvió a cortar. No. Todavía era muy difícil asimilarlo, y decirlo era aun peor - algo salio mal durante el viaje de suna a Konoha - la cara de todos los presentes se fue deformando conforme escuchaban con suma atención el relato, el cual no auguraba un buen final._

» _Cincuenta desertores de rango S que provenían de diversas aldeas se cruzaron en su camino para sacarle información a Naruto sobre Sasuke Uchiha, claramente era una trampa improvisada... - Hinata comenzó a temblar con mucho miedo de escuchar lo que ya se imaginaba, llevándose una mano a la boca para retener un alarido lastimero, mientras que Sakura ya tenia las lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos llenos de horror, hiperventilandose ante la realidad que hoy le presentaban a ella y a los demás amigos del rubio._

» _...ya todos conocen el carácter de Naruto, y como era de esperarse, se negó a brindarles dicha información para no traicionar a Sasuke... aun a sabiendas que no tenían mucha oportunidad de salir victoriosos de esa situación, quedando como ultima opción pelear - las palabras se volvieron más pesadas para la rubia - Según me informaron que Naruto hizo miles de clones para estar a la par, pero no era suficiente para enfrentar a sus poderosos... - Tsunade agacho la cabeza y la voz le salía con dolor desde la lastimada garganta._

» _Poco a poco se fueron debilitando. Eran demasiado fuertes como para al menos poder hacerles frente. Los otros ninjas que acompañaban a Naruto fueron derrotados y entre los otros renegados que quedaron ilesos había quienes manejaban el flujo de chakra... - la voz le comenzó a temblar - cortándole los flujos más importantes al cuerpo a Naruto, obligándolo a deshacer el Jutsu de los Bushines y... dejándolo sin escapatoria... sujetándolo para que no se suelte... - las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, una tras otra rápidamente - ...todos atacaron brutalmente a Naruto y... - soltó en un susurro y apretó los puños - Murió..._

El silencio que se produjo después de esa última palabra fue mortal. La sala se sumió en el oscuro mutismo más profundo que alguna vez pudieron presenciar los ninjas ahí presentes.

Todos se mantenían rígidos y pálidos en sus respectivos lugares, aun asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar, lo cual parecía una de las más grandes mentiras inventadas hasta horita, desagradable y completamente estúpida... pero era verdad. A pesar de no querer creer esas palabras, cada una de ellas solo eran parte de un desastroso acontecimiento pasado.

El silencio fue roto con los sollozos de los compañeros de Naruto.

La primera en hacerse escuchar fue Sakura. Ella se desplomo en el piso sin poder aguantar más el peso sobre sus piernas.

Ese fue y seguirá siendo, el más oscuro día en la aldea de Konoha.

Un héroe había caído...

***°•°•°•°•°•* Fin Del Flash back *°•°•°•°•°•°***

Desde ese día, Sakura comenzó a sentir un gran odio hacia Sasuke.

Ella sospecha que el pelinegro tenia algo que ver con la muerte de Naruto, no sabia exactamente de que se trata por ahora, pero no se quedaría quieta para tragarse esa idea de que Naruto murió, no, no, no, Sasuke es parte de esto, puede sentirlo

Sabe que la Hokage jamás jugaría con un tema tan delicado de este tipo, y no es que no quiera creerle, pero es que le parece imposible que Naruto haya muerto, se escucha tan absurdo, tan ilógico y sin sentido. Es por eso que ella aun tiene la esperanza de que Naruto sigue vivo por ahí y alguien lo tiene preso, tal vez en suna alguien lo tiene y ni el mismo Gaara es conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

No se quedara quieta hasta saber la verdad.

_Vamos Sakura-san - le dijo su inexpresivo compañero sacándola de sus melancólicos pensamientos, enojándole más el hecho de que tenia un aire muy parecido con el Uchiha al que quería golpear - la Hokage nos esta esperando.

La pelirrosa endureció sus facciones y camino hacia la salida de ese maldito barrio. Sai, sin más, la siguió silenciosamente.

Los presentes se había quedado mirándolos alejarse del lugar.

_Creo que yo debo irme también - Shikamaru interrumpió el silencio que se había producido momentáneamente. Lo bueno es que él ya había terminado su parte en el asunto y ahora podría retirarse con tranquilidad para seguir con sus deberes - tengo que ir a hacer mi informe - comento mientras se rascaba la nuca con pereza.

_Antes deberías ir al hospital a que te revisen para confirmar que no tienes ningún daño - le aconsejo el Hatake - Tal vez el Sharingan de Sasuke te haya afectado de algún modo con su Genjutsu.

_No creo que haga falta, ya antes me han atacado con Genjutsus y he salido ileso - recordó a la desquiciada de Tayuya con su flautita demoníaca. Le dio ñañaras de solo recordar a esa chica tan ruda y problemática, hasta parecía hombre de tan violenta que era. Ya ni él.

Sin decir más, salio caminando de aquel barrió que le parecía sumamente sombrío. Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo al de coleta hasta que por fin lo vieron desaparecer de sus vistas cuando giró la esquina en la entrada del barrio Uchiha, sintiéndose con más que confianza una vez estando a solas.

_También debo de hacer mi informe - comento Kakashi-sensei en señal de que se retiraría - más tarde debemos ir con la Hokage a decirle que fue lo que paso en ese lugar. Por ahora, será mejor que tú también elabores tú informe, Obito - le dijo por ultimo usando su verdadero nombre, ya que "Tobi" solo lo usaban cuando estaban frente a otras personas, y eso se debía a que... Bueno, mejor en otro, que ahora debe de concentrase en otra cosa en vez de ponerse a recordar el día en que se volvieron a encontrar.

Comenzó a caminar al ver que Obito se le quedo mirando de una forma rara con el único ojo que era visible...

Seguramente andaba pensando en la luna.

_Vamos a hacer juntos el informe - propuso Obito con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la mascara y caminaba rápido para estar cercas de Kakashi - de ese modo no te sentirás solito y yo estaré ahí para alegrarte - ya sin la mascara, se dedico a poner una gran sonrisa en su cara que solo iba dirigida al único enmascarado ahí presente.

_No - ni le dirigió la mirada, él simplemente siguió caminando.

_Yo sé que tú quieres - hizo una voz rara para persuadirlo.

_Tú no sabes nada, eres un idiota - bufó indiferente, ¿qué iba a saber Obito lo que quería? Claro que no sabe lo que quiere.

Además ¿que era eso de "no te sentirás solito y yo estaré ahí para alegrarte"? El idiota ese le esta recordando indirectamente el momento en que se volvieron a encontrar, pero no, por el momento es mejor no recordad eso, que vergüenza.

El peliplomo siguió caminando mientras esperaba a que el Uchiha le regresara un insulto o un berrinche, pero nada, ya ni siquiera escuchaba los pasos de Tobi a su lado.

Kakashi detuvo se caminar y se giró a verlo.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto - dijo de repente el pelinegro con una cara de sospecha.

Hatake se contrario por el cambio de tema... ¿o estará hablando de lo mismo?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_No sé muy bien, pero es algo con respecto al confrontación de hace poco - levanto la vista para ver al enmascarado - Sasuke se veía bastante molesto cuando Sai hizo ese comentario - le recordó - tengo la sensación de que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados así como si nada.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando con seriedad.

Ciertamente Sasuke es alguien al que no hay que tomar a la ligera, y menos cuando de algún modo menosprecian su poder, en este caso, Sai siendo conciente ó inconciente de lo que dijo que Sakura (por qué él piensa una cosa para bien, y dice otra cosa que da lo contrario), expresó que podían acabar con él cualquier día como si no representara ningún problema potencial.

_**"Sakura-san, cuando tengamos pruebas suficientes y sea el momento de matarlo, ten por seguro que ya nadie se interpondrá en tú camino. Por ahora solo hay que dejarlo vivir un día más".**_

_**"Hmp, me pareció escuchar que me están subestimando".**_

Maldición. Tienen un problema.

_Hay que avisar rápidamente a los demás ninjas para que se mantengan en guardia en caso de un posible ataque - frunció el entrecejo - veo que hice mal en dejar que siguieran hablando de esa manera frente a Sasuke, ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, es posible que este de camino aquí con la firme intención de asesinar a Sakura y a Sai.

_ ¿Su presencia no beneficia de algún modo? ya sabes, para "eso".

_No, definitivamente es el resultado contrario y eso hay que evitarlo para que todo siga en marcha y no haya ningún lastimado en el proceso.

_Bien, entonces iré a avisar - Obito volvió a colocarse la mascara - Tú encárgate de hacérselo saber a la Hokage cuanto antes - Obito y Kakashi desapareció en segundos con su velocidad ninja, ambos tomando el camino contrario.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Ocultaba su chakra para no ser percibido tan fácilmente. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue cuando ambos hombres desaparecieron a gran velocidad, pero de ahí en fuera no había escuchado la platica que tuvieron.

Sasuke estaba parado sobre la rama gruesa de un gran árbol a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha.

Frunció el ceño.

Como odiaba a todos aquellos que osaban despreciar su poder. Despreciar el potencial de un Uchiha.

Solo se infiltraría rápidamente para silenciar a ese par impertinente de una vez y demostrar que nadie se mete con él sin salir muerto por atreverse a referirse a él como si hablaran de basura.

Ya después se iría a buscar información para verificar si la muerte de ese rubio era totalmente cierta...

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez el Uzumaki solo este perdido por ahí haciéndose el idiota como siempre y encima, consiguiendo amigos por todos lados, a fin de cuentas esa es la maldita naturaleza del Dobe. Siempre tan molestamente social con todos y lleno de amigos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cómo le molestaba esa palabra.

"Amigo"

Naruto y él tenían un lazo diferente al de los amigos, no eran como todos los demás que se hacían llamar 'amigos'. Y le molestaba más que el rubio también usara esa palabra, siendo él mismo el que se comportaba diferente ¿porqué se comportaba diferente? esos nunca lo entendió, ya que esta cierto punto hay quienes son amigos, y hasta otro cierto punto son... ¿qué son exactamente?

Sasuke nunca llego a comprenderlo totalmente y no quiere llegar a hacerlo. A estas alturas ya no importa.

Recordó que Naruto siempre fue así, ó al menos siempre se comporto de esa manera con él, como antes cuando eran el equipo siete y aun no estaba totalmente concentrado en su venganza...

Tener a Naruto cerca era una distracción inexplicable. El y sus compañeros siempre fueron una distracción, pero Naruto era una distracción más fuerte que los demás.

Más especial deducía él... ¿pero en que aspecto? Naruto no tenia nada de especial, solo era un idiota que soñaba en grande

Crear un lazo de amistad-rivalidad con el rubio le cambio su destino temporalmente, mostrándole que tal vez si se quedaba por más tiempo y seguían luchando justos, protegiéndose de los peligros que amenazaban al otro, encontraría su verdadero propósito en la vida.

Pero no. El ya tenía su propósito en la vida.

Matar a Itachi Uchiha.

_**"Como pensaba...Yo no soy como ustedes... tenemos diferentes caminos que recorrer. Cuando hacíamos misiones juntos, sentí que podía cambiar mi destino... Pero después de todo, mi corazón me dice que soy un vengador. Así debo vivir, nunca seré como tú o Naruto... Estos son los pasos que debemos dar, en nuestros caminos diferentes".**_

Siempre fue así. No tenia motivos para desviarse de su camino y nada se lo impediría, lo sabía, lo sabe aun, pero...

Pero...

¿Por qué sentía que su pecho era presionado fuertemente?

¿Por qué creía que había perdido algo importante?

¿Acaso esta sensación tiene que ver con la perdida de su familia? No, es diferente. Su familia ya estaba muerta. Ya había pasado su tiempo llorándoles y sintiendo pena por ellos.

Eran un asunto muy distinto en comparación a esta presión es su pecho, básicamente, es ajena a cualquier otra presión que haya llegado a sentir antes. Y esta presión le recordaba cosas que llego a vivir mientras estuvo en el equipo de Kakashi.

Aunque parezca absurdo, así era.

Su memoria comenzó a desbordar imágenes, una tras otra como si fueran interminables, de su niñez, de los momentos que paso con su familia, la masacre del clan, la mirada fría de Itachi esa noche, su despertar en el hospital después de eso, su ingreso a la escuela, su primer día, las niñas que lo veían con gran admiración y otras miradas de envidia por parte de los niños, los profesores, las clases, el rubio tonto del salón que le toco como compañero, las riñas constantes que tenia con él, las misiones, las personas, los momentos que pasaba con Naruto, los comentario que sobre quien es más fuerte, las peleas, los momentos que parecían de vida ó muerte, los retos, las miradas desafiantes, las sonrisas discretas, las palabras que se decían cuanto estaba a solas, el apoyo mutuo, la repentina y pequeña felicidad que se formaba cuando estaba con el Dobe...

Y nuevamente la reaparición de Itachi, la gran impotencia, el odio, el inolvidable recuerdo de su familia muerta, la venganza que juro cumplir, la velocidad en que Naruto avanzaba hacia su sueño, la diferencia tan notable de poderes, la azotea del hospital, las palabras tan frías que se dijeron, otro enfrentamiento, otra interrupción, otra derrota.

El surgimiento de la impotencia, el bosque, la noche, la huida. Un descuido, la aparición de Naruto tras él, la insistencia de ese idiota, la persecución.

Más palabras que pedían que se detuviera, que no siguiera, que estaba mal lo que hacia, que razonara sus acciones, que regresaran, que nadie se enteraría, que perdonara si hizo algo mal, que ya no lo volvería a repetir...

Se hizo de oídos sordos. Trampas que le impedían seguir, más palabras que profesaban suplica, jutsus que intentaban retenerlo, golpes para inmovilizarlo, sangre por todos lados. Y finalmente...

Se detuvo.

Una imagen se plasmo en su mente como si fuera el recuerdo que estaba buscando en ese momento, deteniendo el mundo a su alrededor y centrándose en lo que tenia en su cabeza.

Esa escena la veía con tanta claridad que hasta parecía que la estaba volviendo a vivir, definitivamente nunca la olvidaría. No mientras respire:

El valle del fin.

El último recuerdo que tiene de Naruto fue cuando lo vio por última vez ahí tirado en el suelo, estando inconciente y mojándose completamente con las gotas frías de la lluvia. Sabia que aun seguía vivo en ese entonces, mientras él solo lo miraba desde arriba, observando ese rostro que ya nunca volvería a encontrase, ó eso esperaba, sin importar como se sintiera con esa desición.

Es su venganza la que guía su camino después de todo, y las demás decisiones que tome y que se vinculen con su objetivo no pueden ser revocadas por nada. Ni por sus sentimientos, ni por las personas, ni por lo que llegue a pasarle en su camino.

Es por eso que se le quedo mirando por última vez, dejando a medias una oración que solo fue terminada en su mente y que se quedaría ahí para siempre, donde nadie más pueda excavar en sus pensamientos, dentro de él y sus secretos.

Recuerda que ese día el paisaje le mostraba un ambiente muy parecido a su propio interior, casi como un espejo...

_Sintió envidia._

El cielo gris que parecía triste y que se esmeraba en enseñar su dolor... que envidia sintió de la lluvia ese día. Él no podía enseñarle su dolor a nadie más, era su obligación tragárselo todo para seguir adelante. No podía expresarlo en ese entonces, y aun en estos años no ha podido expresarlo abiertamente, por que no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describir eso, ni siquiera fue capaz encontrar el modo exacto para sacar ese sentimiento a flote...

_Perdida._

No había encontrado la forma de sacar el sentimiento, pero encontró la palabra correcta. Era perdida, ¿verdad?

Pero exactamente ¿qué estaba perdiendo?

¿Un compañero? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un hermano?

No, nuevamente se quedaba sin una palabra que definiera con precisión eso que estaba perdiendo. Lo confundía mucho el hecho de que esa sensación no tenía un nombre adecuado, ó al menos uno digno por el cual pueda ser reconocido por él.

A veces... Sasuke se preguntaba que era lo que Naruto llegaba a sentir cuando pensaba en ese día.

¿Sentirá lo mismo? ¿Ya le encontró nombre a esa sensación?

Le quiere preguntar de una manera que no parezca tan interesado en saber la respuesta, pero no se puede, no por ahora.

Primero debe investigar dónde esta el rubio para asegurarse de que la noticia que le dieron es un simple rumor, una mentira, una farsa, un engaño, una absurda treta...

¿Por qué eso es, cierto?

Naruto es fuerte. Lo sabe perfectamente, lo reconoce y sabe que no puede morir tal fácilmente como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona. Nadie, solo él es capaz de matarlo. Naruto solo morirá cuando sea conveniente para Sasuke, por que es de vital importancia que rompa su lazo con el rubio para obtener más poder, y para hacerlo debe matarlo, y para matarlo debe encontrarlo...

Sí, va a encontrarlo.

No descansara hasta tenerlo frente a él y acabar con su vida, porque es propiedad de Sasuke, y nadie puede tocarlo ni herirlo si no es él quien le provoca tales heridas...

_"Naruto no esta muerto, es una mentira y lo demostrare" _dijo en su fuero interno _"Esta vivo"._

La presión seguía insistiendo en su pecho, pero eso no fue un impedimento para dar un salto ágil dentro de Konoha y adentrase sigilosamente, cayendo cerca de unos arbustos que le llegaban al abdomen.

Ahora ya no se infiltro con la intención de Asesinar a los que hicieron comentarios tan tontos sobre él, más bien para comenzar con su investigación y encontrar la respuesta a todo esto. Se enfocara en buscar señales que lo guíen al rubio, ya que es su prioridad asegurarse de que esta vivo.

Empezara por la casa del Usuratonkachi, tal vez ahí encuentre algo que le de la primer pista, pero deberá de hacerlo rápido para que nadie se de cuenta de que él estuvo-

_ ¡Hey, tú!

-Aquí.

.

.

Se giro enseguida activando el Sharingan y se encontró con...

.

.

.

_**/Continuará/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**[*]NaruSasu[*]**

.

.

**Capítulo 03: Primer Etapa del Luto - Negación: **_**La Carta**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ¡Hey, tú!

Se giro enseguida activando el Sharingan y se encontró con...

_ ¿Me puedes ayudar jovencito?

_Sí claro, permítame por favor.

Sasuke retrocedió lentamente.

No era a él a quien le hablaban, sino más bien eran dos personas a tres metros de distancia de él.

Para ser más específicos, se trataba de una ancianita cargando una gran bolsa. Y ella le había pedido ayuda a un joven que estaba cercas de ella. Alzo la voz para que la escuchara a la primera, y el otro enseguida se acerco a auxiliarla.

Quito su mano de la Katana.

Por lo alto que había hablado la ancianita, le hizo creer que le estaba hablando, pero menos mal que no fue así. Ya estaba listo para atacarla si veía que era una amenaza.

No es como si la anciana representara una gran amenaza, pero si llegara a reconocerlo, lo más probable es que se pondría a gritar para que alguien venga a rescatarla de semejante criminal, y el pelinegro no tendrá de otra más que silenciarla de algún modo.

¿Y cómo haría eso?

Enseguida descarto la opción de desmayarla con un golpe, por que viendo la apariencia avanzada de la anciana, lo más posible es que se llegue a pasar con la fuerza ejercida y la mate. Aunque pensándolo bien, posiblemente lo haga. No es que le agrade la idea, pero la única opción que tenia para ejecutar más rápidamente seria matándola, y luego debería de esconder el cuerpo, lo que significa doble problema en apenas dos minutos de haberse infiltrado...

_Espera._

_"Tsk, el Sharingan..."_ Pensó molesto.

¿Por qué no había pensado en el sharingan?

Seria más efectivo paralizarla en cuanto cruce sus ojos con él en vez de precipitarse a la opción de un asesinato a plena luz del día, que además, resultaba innecesario en esos momentos, pero no, él no es un asesino y no se pondría a iniciar con ese titulo desagradable del cuál nunca seria parte. Odia a todos aquellos que se ponen a arrebatar vidas por diversión. Él esta en contra de todo esto. Sasuke solo mataría a Itachi y ya estaba justificada la razón.

Vaya idiotez que estaba pensando hacer. Esos pensamientos son tan ajenos que de repente eran bastante raros y retorcidos, cosa que no iba con su persona ni hoy, ni nunca, no señor, eso jamás iba a suceder.

_"¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?"_ se recriminaba molesto sin poder creerse de si mismo esas cosas.

Lo bueno es que esas personas no se habían percatado de su presencia, y es preferible evitar que lo reconozcan en propiedad enemiga. Nadie debe de enterarse de que estuvo aquí y debe de apresurarse a buscar lo más que pueda sobre información.

No sabe cuando vuelva a estar dentro de Konoha y espera no volver a hacerlo.

Espero con paciencia detrás de los arbustos. Quieto, viendo que se alejaran lo suficiente y finalmente salir de su escondite.

Por culpa de la ancianita no avanzaban con rapidez, pero ya no importa, es preferible que se tarden caminando en vez de que el pelinegro los apresure con un Katon y volvamos al mismo problema de tener que callarlos, y no, ya tuvo bastante con sus pensamientos poco sanos.

Finalmente los vio alejarse hasta el punto de ya no poder verlos, y se salio de su escondite, pero al momento de hacerlo cayó en cuenta de otro problema en el que no había pensado, y con el cual comenzaría a batallar ahora:

Su aspecto.

Si anda por las calles de Konoha así como si nada, lo reconocerán de inmediato e iniciaran una pelea. Lo mejor es evitar tantos problemas con los cuales no esta dispuesto a lidiar en estos momentos, y no es que no tenga ganas de descargar su rabia recién acumulada, porque la fallida pelea con Itachi lo fastidio mucho, sino que no tiene cabeza como para concentrase de lleno en una pelea en estos momentos.

Incluso sin estar presente, Naruto seguía siendo una molestia en sus pensamientos, ya que por andar pensando en él, no lo dejaba concentrarse adecuadamente y toma decisiones mentales MUY a la ligera (como lo estaba asiendo con el modo en que silenciaría a la anciana).

_Tsk - mejor hay que olvidar eso. No quiere recordar el error que cometería.

¿Pero qué debería de ponerse? ya esta dentro de la aldea y seria patético salir a buscar algo para camuflajearse.

Existía la opción de que usara el Jutsu de transformación para no tener que pensar más sobre que debería ponerse, pero si lo hacia, había unas cuantas fallas que podrían delatarlo, y esas fallas eran los portadores del Sharingan, que vendrían siendo Kakashi y ese otro sujeto enmascarado que llego a salvarlos.

Ambos podrían ver a través de su jutsu.

No es seguro andar trasformado y de repente topárselos. Si por mera casualidad llegara a encontrarse con Kakashi durante su camino, tal vez podría pasar desapercibido porque el Jonnin siempre mantiene su ojo oculto, y si no lo ve como una amenaza a primera vista, no tendría porque mostrar su ojo izquierdo para pelear, lo cual seria un punto a favor, claro, si es que se lo encuentra, y en caso de que lo mire, no le preste atención a su presencia.

Pero con el otro sujeto enmascarado es diferente. Solo mostraba un ojo por el orificio de su mascara naranja, y desde que lo vio no había desactivado su Sharingan en ningún momento, dando a entender dos cosas:

Uno, que es muy fuerte porque puede aguantar tanto tiempo con sus ojos activados (lo cual requiere chakra). Seria un problema si lo descubre.

Y dos, si se llegan a encontrar y lo reconoce, causaría como resultado el que este acorralado dentro de Konoha para tenerlo de prisionero o matarlo (que es más seguro lo ultimo)

_"Maldición"_ dijo por sus adentros

Esto se esta volviendo un problema, bueno, al parecer no tiene de otra y deberá de regresar a la opción de camuflajearse, ya que aunque usen el Sharingan en él, no podrán ver más allá de sus ropas y resultaría más efectivo que la transformación.

Veamos ¿qué tiene a disposición?

Debajo de su ropa, más exactamente debajo de esa playera grisácea con cuello alto y cierre, tiene vendajes alrededor del abdomen por todas las heridas que aun están pendientes de sanar, ya que cuando Hebi no estaba buscando a Itachi porque les hacía falta pistas o porque simplemente iban a descansar un poco, Sasuke no se quedaba quieto y entrenaba duramente para afinar más sus habilidades.

Si agarra de ese vendaje, podría cubrirse la mitad del rostro como lo hace Kakashi.

Pero el cabello, ese es otro problema y no es tan fácil de ocultar, ya que es un detalle muy característico de su persona y solo por ese simple detalle podría ponerse al descubierto frente a algún ex-compañero que pudiera encontrarse.

A menos que use partes de los vendajes y se haga una coleta... Bien, entonces eso hará, y se subirá el zipper hasta arriba para disfrazarse aun mejor.

Aunque esas ropas moradas le dan un aire muy Orochimaru como si se le hubiera unido en algún momento ó algo así, cosa que nunca paso. Ese detalle también podrían delatarlo...

Entonces tendrá que quitarse esa soga que hace de cinturón en su cadera junto con la prenda que parece estar ahí de adorno, dejándolo simplemente con los pantalones negros, la playera grisácea subida hasta arriba por el zipper, los vendajes en su cara y cabello, y listo. Ya estaría perfecto para salir y pasar desapercibido entre los aldeanos.

Comenzó a despojarse de las cosas que estaban de más en su atuendo mientras miraba en todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie veía la escena.

Suspiro.

_"Lo que tengo que hacer por ese idiota..."_

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, nadie aprecie notarlo y eso era una buena señal de que estaba funcionando.

Para que su camuflaje fuera completo, se vio en la necesidad de ocultar su Katana junto con sus ropas para encajar mejor en un personaje distinto y desconocido, y en caso de que algún curioso llegue a encontrar sus pertenencias donde las dejo, ya cubrió el perímetro con hilos que estaban entrelazados entre sí para que al momento de ser activado el mecanismo de defensa, este actué como red mortífera que atrapara al sujeto y le provocara varios cortes en el cuerpo e inmovilidad hasta que él regrese y vea quien a osado tocar sus pertenencias, de modo que podrá ponerlo en su lugar cuando lo tenga de frente.

Ya en caso de que sea parte de pelea durante su recorrido y no tenga su katana en mano, todavía puede emplear Jutsus, a fin de cuentas la espada un objeto que le facilita el combate, más no es dependiente de esa hoja de metal para valerse frente a un adversario. Ha peleado antes y no será difícil volver a hacerlo sin la espada.

Siguió caminando por las calles aparentando estar sereno y ser un aliado, lo bueno es que la distancia no era mucha como lo recordaba, solo un poco más, ya estaba cerca de la casa del Dobe y terminaría con más rapidez su investigación.

Verdaderamente no cree que pueda encontrar muchas cosas que le sean de utilidad, pero es mejor estar seguros de que en el lugar no hay pistas y así seguir avanzando hacia posibles ubicaciones donde se le haya visto al rubio recientemente.

Unos metros más, solo unos metros más para poder llegar a la casa de Naruto...

Ya estaba cerca...

_ ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Sasuke se quedo quieto en su lugar y lentamente se giró para ver a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran tres personas mirándolo. Cada uno con una expresión diferente en sus rostros - ¿no te han dicho que esta prohibido entrar a la casa de Naruto?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto. ¿Qué se creía ese aliento de perro para dirigirse a él de esa manera?

Ah, espera, entonces no lo ha reconocido, menos mal, pero aun así no se quedara de brazos cruzados escuchando hablar a ese idiota.

_Kiba-kun... - le quiso llamar su compañera ojiperla para calmarlo un poco, pero parecía que igual seguía hostil y brusco.

_ ¿Quién dice que esta prohibida la entrada? - le cuestiono el pelinegro con la molestia resonando en sus palabras, pero al hacerlo cambio solo un poco su tono para no ser reconocido, y como hace tres años que no lo veían, posiblemente ya no se acuerden por completo de su timbre de voz (el cual había cambiado a uno más maduro y suave)

Modulando la agudeza podría funcionarle, cosa que al parecer si surtió efecto.

_Yo - espeto altanero el Inuzuka, importándole poco o nada con quien este hablando - nadie entra a la casa de Naruto si no es para honrar su memoria con flores, y por lo que veo tú no traes nada parecido entre manos, y si es así ¿entonces qué quieres aquí? - volvió a fijar su mirada en esas orbes negras esperando escuchar una respuesta que le parezca aceptable.

Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño, pero esta vez por molestia. Como se arrepentía de no tener la Katana a su disposición para callarlo y dejar de escuchar la forma en que le habla, y no es como si Sasuke se crea de algún rango superior para exigir ese trato, sino que no le gusta que otras personas se dirijan a él de una manera altiva, como si subestimaran su potencial, pero no importa ya, de igual modo podía emplear el Katon para quemarle el hocico a ese animal y enseñarle que antes de hablar con él, se lava la boca.

Con el silencio de por medio, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse más tenso, las miradas que se intercambiaban eran de hostilidad, y si seguía así, de seguro se iniciaría una pelea innecesaria.

_Discúlpalo - interrumpió Shino con su tan característica seriedad - siempre se pone irritante cuando no hace algo bien en el entrenamiento - se mantuvo monótono cuando comento esto, mientras que Kiba le lanzaba una mirada de reproche por delatarlo tan vilmente.

¿De que lado estaba el chico insecto? claramente del de Kiba no, ó al menos a él le parecía eso.

Shino enseguida se dio media vuelta y el Inuzuka lo siguió para reclamarle el poco apoyo que le había dado hace unos instantes.

Bueno, al menos ya se había librado de una posible amenaza, pero ahora...

¿Por qué Hinata seguía ahí parada mirándolo incrédulamente?

_ ¿Qué? - cuestiono de manera cortante, pero la verdad estaba un poco (solo un poco, casi nada) nervioso porque tal vez la chica ya lo haya descubierto y este a punto de delatarlo ó algo así.

_ ¿Eh? - musito medio ida, pero de inmediato reacciono - ¡Ah! ¡pe-perdona!, e-es que... - bajo la mirada entre amigable y melancólica - me haz recordado a alguien muy cercano a Naruto-kun - le comento la Hyuga mientras elevaba su rostro para ver a ese enmascarado - por favor, disculpa a mi compañero - pidió humildemente y Sasuke solo la miraba sin tener intenciones de hablar - es que él al igual que todos en la aldea, se siente afectado por... - Prefirió omitir la ultima palabra de esa oración, ya que aun le resultaba muy doloroso ese pequeño esfuerzo y no podía hacerlo, aun no. Volvió a bajar la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron. - n-no sé si llegaste a conocer a Naruto-kun, pero aquí todos lo veíamos como un héroe, es por eso que varias personas pueden mostrarse un poco molestas cuando ven a alguien desconocido acercarse a su casa... es lo único que queda de él... - agrego y bajo aun más la mirada sin poder aguantar los pesados sentimientos que aun dolían en su corazón y desbordaban de sus ojos. Hizo una reverencia para despistar sus recientes lágrimas y disculparse a la vez - por favor perdona las molestias - dijo por ultimo y se dio media vuelta para volver con sus compañeros, alejándose lo más rápido que podía caminar pero sin perder la delicadeza que la caracterizaba.

Sasuke sintió unos escalofríos recorrerlo.

No era por haber escuchado las palabras de la chica ó que lo hubiera comparado con "esa persona cercana a Naruto-kun", por que era más que obvio que se refería a él.

No, simplemente recordó como se sentía estar devastado. La tristeza de haber perdido a alguien querido... un ser amado.

No se sentía indiferente a esa sensación, de hecho, era parte de él.

Ya ha perdido a personas cercanas, un clan entero para ser exactos, y sabe lo que es la soledad y el dolor, pero aun si es conciente de eso y sabe como se siente una perdida de esa magnitud... es diferente.

La sensación de hacer perdido a Naruto era muy diferente...

Demasiado diferente para su gusto, y demasiado fuerte para creerlo.

¿Por qué sentía en su pecho una presión dolorosa?

No lo sabe, tal vez sea por el lazo de amistad que el rubio siempre le recuerda, pero no lo convence del todo esa conclusión.

_"Sin nombre"_ pensó fastidiado y confundido, haciendo una clara referencia al desagradable remolino de incertidumbre e inexplicable desesperación que se estaba formando en su pecho, el cual, deducía él, aun no tenia nombre por el cual deba llamarlo correctamente.

No es como si él se lamentara. Claro que no. Por que él solo esta buscando pistas para afirmar que ese rubio idiota se esta haciendo el muerto por ahí y que todos están siendo ridículamente engañados, pero Sasuke no va a caer en el engaño tan fácilmente como todos los demás.

_"Naruto no puede morir" _se repetía mentalmente mientras apretaba el puño con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Él quiere ese poder y debe obtener la fuerza para necesaria para acabar con Itachi, aun cuando le negó que no usaría sus métodos para hacerse fuerte, parece que si los empleara para cumplir su venganza. Solo su venganza es importante, ninguna otra cosa importa, nada podrá interferirse entre él y su meta, ni siquiera lo que esta sintiendo en estos momentos...

¿Verdad?

_Tsk - chasqueo molesto y retomo su camino.

Desde los metros que le quedaban de distancia por recorrer, se percato de algo que le había dicho Kiba hace unos momentos y que no había prestado atención hasta ahora...

_**"Nadie entra a la casa de Naruto si no es para honrar su memoria con flores, y por lo que veo tú no traes nada parecido entre manos, y si es así ¿entonces qué quieres aquí?"**_

Flores...

Había muchas rosas blancas alrededor de la casa de Naruto, incluso se podría decir que tantos arreglos florales en el lugar eran exagerados, porque Sasuke nunca había visto tantas en su vida, ó al menos no desde el funeral del tercer Hokage. Esta vez la cantidad era ridículamente mayor al de aquella ocasión, parecía incluso un jardín recién plantado.

Se fue acercando lentamente a la casa abandonada, y sintió una punzada que resultaba un tanto dolorosa al hacerlo, cosa que no comprendía si no es verdad que Naruto esta muerto, es una mentira para él y no lo creerá tan fácilmente.

Se paro en la entrada de la casa y pudo percibir el fuerte olor de las rosas que no estaban nada marchitas, sino que eran rosas frescas y abiertas hermosamente. Tal vez eran nuevas y recién se las habían colocado.

Miró a todos lados para ver quienes estaba alrededor, pero por suerte no había muchas personas, y las pocas que había no le estaba prestando atención al lugar donde él estaba posicionado. Seguramente porque pensaban que él también estaba ahí para dejar algún ramo, cosa que no haría.

Se acercó aun más a la estancia, pero esta vez a la puerta e intento abrirla..

Y estaba cerrada, era de esperarse.

No planeaba forzarla por que se vería demasiado sospechoso que quiera adentrarse en la vivienda con tanta insistencia, y seguramente si no tenia cuidado, un curioso iría con el chisme a la Hokage de que un enmascarado forzó la entrada del "recién difunto".

_"¿Qué hago?"_ se preguntaba mientras veía los alrededores de la casa, y entonces lo vio en lo alto.

La ventana estaba un poco abierta, cosa que al parecer era un descuido del rubio antes de partir a quien sabe donde, y al lado de esta había un gran árbol para escalar en él, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Se encamino rápidamente y se subió con saltos ágiles entre las ramas para llegar más rápido. Se detuvo enfrente de la ventana y la corrió lentamente, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, y ya cuando lo confirmo, se adentro rápido para evitar que alguien lo vea en último momento. Cerró la ventana y enseguida recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

Estaba en el cuarto del Usuratonkachi, se notaba con facilidad por todo el desorden y el aroma fuerte y predominante en la habitación.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos inseguros por si alguien más se encontraba dentro y él no se había dado cuenta a tiempo, pero como no percibió ningún Chakra en los alrededores, se la tomo con calma y caminó con normalidad.

Miró más minuciosamente las pertenencias del Dobe para no perder de vista cualquier detalle que pueda servirle ¿pero que podía encontrar entre el desorden de Naruto? seguramente muestras de ramen instantáneo en todo el piso, unas cuantas guías de "como dejar de ser un perdedor en diez pasos" (que él asegura que el Dobe tiene escondidas) y su ropa sucia por todo el incaminable piso.

Eso es una completa perdida de tiempo.

Entonces elevo su mirada un poco más, cerca de la cama de Naruto y ahí vio algo...

Se acerco con curiosidad y agarro entre manos un pergamino que parecía que seria parte de un aviso, una carta ó algo así, pero no estaba terminada, de hecho, apenas tenia un párrafo sobre el papel y estaba arrancada por la mitad como si lo que seguía a continuación en ese escrito fuera tan molesto que hasta lo arranco, ó demasiado secreto e importante como para dejarlo ahí en donde alguien más pueda darle un mal uso.

Esto le parecía muy raro por que Naruto no es de los que se ponen a escribir cartitas ni nada de eso, más bien es de los que van directamente con la persona para hacerle saber sus cosas de manera fuerte y clara, pero bueno, hace tres años que no ve al rubio y seguramente ya se ha civilizado un poco y ahora es de los que envían cartas, quien sabe, cualquier cosa podía ser en estos momentos.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a este detalle, se dispuso a leer para ver de que trataba el documento, pero se contrario al saber lo que decía.

Frunció el entrecejo con molestia de haber leído esas líneas, y poco a poco iba apretando los puños, arrugando en el proceso la carta que tenia en manos.

Sin poder aguantar más su furia, dirigió su mirada por la pieza de papel y miró fijamente un punto en especifico, ese lugar donde se supone que debería de ir el nombre del destinatario.

Después de leer para quien iba dirigido, abrió los ojos con incredulidad y de sus manos resbalo ese pergamino, aun sin creer que realmente leyó eso. Sinceramente no lo esperaba. Y a pesar de no créeselo del todo, se inclino sobre su cuerpo y volvió a agarrar el pergamino que había caído al suelo para ver si no era una loca alucinación suya.

Pasó los ojos por las escasas palabras y volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y se ruborizo, ya que ahora las palabras cobraban un significado diferente al anterior, el cual lo había hecho sentir una gran molestia interna. Pero ahora no, era una sensación diferente que lo abrigaba, y le fastidiaba mucho que esa sensación se sintiera raramente... bien...

No, corrigió, es una sensación estúpida. Sí, eso es.

El nombre del destinatario no estaba escrito por completo, simplemente eran las iniciales de un nombre, pero solo necesitaba eso para quedarse intrigado.

Miraba y miraba el documento, aun sin asimilar que fue del puño de Naruto de donde salieron tales palabras con significado escondido, y eso que veían sus ojos era verdad y no había como desmentirlo, la hoja era palpable y verdaderamente la estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos, sentía la áspera hoja entre sus dedos y veía con sus ojos Sharingan el escrito.

No era una ilusión. No era una mentira.

Para empezar ¿cómo estaba seguro de que era la letra de Naruto? pues una vez en una misión, el Usuratonkachi estaba rayando con su dedo en la tierra para dar instrucciones, ya que si hacían ruido o hablaban, los descubrirían de inmediato, es por eso que Sasuke esta seguro de que eso lo escribió el rubio.

Y si no era suficiente prueba, entonces recordaba otra ocasión en la que estaban en otra misión y Naruto estaba fastidiando que tenia hambre y que quería detenerse en algún lugar a comer, pero esa vez como no le prestaron mucha atención a su petición porque aun les faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar donde los habían mandado.

El ocurrente de Naruto saco un pergamino de su porta kunais y en él escribió: _**"¡Estas personas no me dan de comer, por favor apiádese de mí y déme un tazón de ramen!... hago lo que sea por ramen" **_y se la paso cargando ese pergamino hasta que alguien le hizo caso y lo puso a trabajar para ya después darle su codiciada paga.

Al final del día recibió dos cosas: Un tazón de ramen y un puñetazo por parte de Sakura, ya que la chica le dijo que no debería de ser tan infantil, y que hace una hora había comido, pero a Naruto no le pareció comida, ya que eran muchas verduras lo que le habían dejado en el plato y no se las comió. Ni siquiera las había tocado, _**"que asco"**_ opinaba él.

Esos eran dos ejemplos de como Sasuke estaba seguro de que la letra era de Naruto, pero...

JAMÁS se impresionaría con las palabras de un simple pergamino. Qué tontería, de seguro esa era una estúpida cartita de amor para alguna ofrecida de las pocas que ha de tener el usuratonkachi en Konoha o en otra aldea. Por eso había fruncido el ceño al ver esa asquerosidad. La idea de que alguien este fastidiando al Dobe le parecía absurda, si, es tan absurdo que le molesta en demasía. Es como tener a una segunda Sakura fastidiosa, pero para el Dobe... vaya estupidez, seguramente el muy idiota andaba como niño con juguete nuevo por tener a chicas que lo seguían.

Sin embargo, en la primera vez que lo leyó, buscó con la mirada el nombre de la mujerzuela con la que andaba el Dobe para ir a donde sea que este y... sacarle información de su paradero, claramente, no para otra cosa (como ajustar cuentas con ella, por ejemplo) vio unas iniciales un poco más abajo de la hoja amarillenta. Unas iniciales que dejaban a cualquiera con la duda.

Menos a él.

"U. S"

Al darse cuenta, se sorprendido de golpe y así fue como se le cayó el pergamino de la manos y la incertidumbre se metió en su cabeza.

Uchiha... Sasuke...

¿La carta iba dirigida a él?

¿Pero por qué decía eso entonces?

¿Ó será que alguien tenia las mismas iniciales? puede ser posible, al cabo que él nunca estuvo al pendiente de lo que hacia el rubio como para saber el nombre todos aquellos que se agregaban a si interminable lista de amigos. Puede que sea coincidencia y alguna tipa (ó tipo, en el peor de los casos) tenga las mismas iniciales, tal vez sean alucinaciones suyas y la carta no es para él...

Claro que no, la carta es para alguien más, es tan obvio ¿porqué no lo pensó antes?

Seguramente era para alguien que era muy apreciada por el idiota cabeza hueca. Alguien que le demostró afecto mientras él estaba muy lejos haciéndose más fuerte. Alguien que se quedaba al lado del Dobe todo el tiempo como si fuera una pareja romántica ó una de esas cosas de tontos. Alguien que compartió momentos con el usuratonkachi, de esos que el mismo Sasuke había llegado a vivir con el rubio.

Alguien que llego a su vida para simplemente... quitarlo del medio y remplazarlo.

Reemplazarlo... así como si... nada...

Como si todo lo que vivieron fuera detalles sin importancia. Como si se tratara de cualquier persona a la que se le puede desechar fácilmente. Como si no hubiera pensado ó sentido algo ajeno de la amistad. Como si Naruto pudiera borrar muchas de las cosas que compartieron juntos, de esas cosas que hacen los "amigos"

Como si fuera... nada.

Si. Seguramente era eso y las iniciales no eran su nombre, sino el de alguien más que conocía al rubio, pero...

¿Pero porqué no se creía eso?

¿Porqué le parecía un montón de basura imaginar que Naruto ya lo olvido? Por que donde sea que este, Naruto no lo ha olvidado ¿Verdad? no, claro que no, que pregunta tan más tonta, el maldito usuratonkachi no tiene ese derecho, se supone que son y serán para siempre enemigos acérrimos ¿cómo seria capaz de olvidar a su rival? imposible.

Sasuke Uchiha no es fácil de olvidar, no importa en que aspecto se este hablando. Naruto tiene que recordarlo y recordar los momentos que estuvieron juntos en el equipo siete, porque, o sea, se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa todo el tiempo, y eso no es fácil de olvidar, ó al menos no para Sasuke, que él siempre mantuvo bien gravadas las palabras del rubio en su memoria y en ningún momento le había cruzado por la cabeza que Naruto no este en las mismas condiciones, ya que si debían odiarse a muerte, debían de recordar ampliamente las razones de ese sentimiento y repasar las palabras una y otra vez para nunca olvidar su significado. La raíz de todo.

Recordándolo muchas veces y a cada rato, no importa en que situación se encuentre, siempre habrá espacio en su cabeza en lo que se refiere a Naruto y sus estúpidos lazos.

¿O será que Sasuke estaba equivocado y él era el único que pensaba eso?

_"Cómo si no fueran suficientes preguntas..." _cerro los ojos y suspiro cansado.

Esto lo estaba agotando más de lo que había imaginado y necesitada despejar su mente y concentrarse en su nuevo objetivo. No debe de pasar tanto tiempo prestándole mucha atención a estas cosas tan insignificantes, porque eso es lo que son y se vuelven cada vez más molestas al confundirlo de esa manera.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso que estaba escrito en el pergamino?

¿En qué sentido lo habrá querido manifestar?

Se llevo una mano a la frente y volvió a suspirar.

No. No entendía que querría decir Naruto cuando escribió eso y no sabe si alguna vez llegue a comprenderlo del todo.

O quien sabe, tal vez si comprenda el sentido en que lo escribió... pero...

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

_ ¡Pero Tsunade-sama! ¡Qué quiere decir con eso! - le preguntaba sorprendida la pelirrosa mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia, sintiendo impotencia por lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡yo no puedo hacerlo! - contrajo los puños y su cuerpo se tenso por completo.

_Sakura, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando - espeto severa la Hokage para poner en orden su oficina, la cual estaba llena de los gritos de la Haruno.

_ ¿Y que hay de Naruto? - cuestionó de repente y su mirada proyectaba miedo - ¿no haremos nada al respecto? ¿También me ordenara declinar de mi misión? - se arriesgo a preguntar - ¿me ordenara olvidar a Naruto?

Tsunade frunció el ceño de exasperación, de verdad que ni como tranquilizar a Sakura, ya se estaba volviendo una paranoica y el tema claramente la comenzaba a sugestionar, pero ni modo, esto viene siendo parte de TODO y debe de cargar con TODO lo que eso conlleva.

_Si sigues así y no te calmas, te tomare la palabra - Sakura abrió los ojos y entonces opto por calmarse para dejar de lado su reacción de alterada.

_Hokage-sama - hablo Sai - exactamente ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

Giró un poco su rostro para ver al pelinegro y este la miraba monótono, pero no le presto atención a eso y le contesto.

_Solamente no le hagan nada a Uchiha Sasuke - dejo en claro, repitiendo sus palabras de antes cuando Sakura inicio con sus negaciones y cuestionamientos - No importa si lo ven por los alrededores de Konoha ó en su próxima misión, por nada del mundo pueden ponerle un kunai encima, y ya se los hice saber a todos en la aldea. Solo hacían falta ustedes porque sé que no lo tomarían bien si alguien más se los comentaba, bueno, en eso descarto a Sai y solo me enfoco en ti Sakura. Imagine que no te iba a agradar la idea.

_ ¡Claro que no! - regreso a su estado alterado y furioso - ¡y sigo estando en contra, siempre lo estaré!

_Dije que te calmaras - le recordó con seriedad - tampoco es como si fuera a defender ó protegerlo, simplemente no deben de atacarlo.

Claro que Tsunade no esta del lado del Uchiha, ni hoy ni nunca, pero debe de tomar estas medidas para evitarse tantos problemas, y más aun, evitarse una guerra que pueda ocasionarse con todos estos sucesos, ya que aunque Naruto le haya suplicado persistentemente a los demás Kages que no pusieran en el libro bingo a Sasuke y estos hayan aceptado, lo hicieron con la condición de que Sasuke no levantara su espada en contra de las aldeas, ya que si hacia esto, su última oportunidad de ser perdonado se iría a la basura y no habría segundas oportunidades.

Tsunade era muy conciente de esto, por eso quería calmar a Sakura, la cual era conciente de eso y no le importaba nada, de hecho aprecia hacerlo con esa misma intención.

Acabar con el Uchiha.

Pero la Senju no permitiría algo así, en primer lugar porque no hay necesidad de ninguna guerra en estos momentos de paz temporal, y en segundo lugar porque...

Esa era la última voluntad de Naruto, y haría lo que este a su alcance para mantener ese ultimo deseo en pie, cueste lo que le cueste. Incluso si el Uchiha no merezca la compasión del Uzumaki y ella también este en contra de perdonarlo.

_Pero no entiendo Tsunade-sama - la pelirrosa no se quedaría calmada hasta tener argumento que la deje satisfecha y así no atacar al vengador - ¿que tal si Sasuke es parte de la desaparición de Naruto? ¿Que tal si él-

_ ¿Tienes pruebas? - cuestiono rápidamente la rubia para que no toque más fondo con sus preguntas.

_No - dijo amargamente y desvió los ojos a otro lado por la molesta verdad.

_Entonces no puedes acusarlo.

_Pero si me deja investigar más, sé que encontrare las pruebas suficientes para poder demostrar que Sasuke es el culpable.

_Sakura - le llamo la atención - te lo voy a dejar bien claro para que entiendas - centro su mirada en los ojos verdes - Naruto siempre hizo todo lo que hizo por Sasuke. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de que las cosas no se agravaran y así tener posibilidades de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea sin cargos en su contra. Ahora, después de su muerte ¿crees que le hubiera gustado que buscaras a su mejor amigo para matarlo sin importar que el Uchiha fuera el "asesino" de esa acción? - la Haruno bajo la mirada sin tener ganas de contestar eso, ya que la respuesta era obvia - Claramente no. Naruto era demasiado noble como para permitir eso. Además no podrás encontrar alguna prueba de que Sasuke es el culpable porque el solo quiere matar a su hermano, dime ¿de que le pudo haber servido matar a Naruto? en nada. Todas las aldeas han registro los movimientos de Sasuke durante estos tres años y no han sabido nada a cerca de algún asesinato hecho por los Akatsuki ó con Orochimaru que involucre a Sasuke. Y siendo así el caso, nosotros no tenemos alguna prueba de que Sasuke estuvo detrás de Naruto antes de su muerte, por lo tanto es intocable para cualquier ninja de Konoha

Si sabe muy bien que Sasuke quería matar a Naruto para obtener poder, pero no debía de resaltar ese dato innecesario en este momento tan delicado. Solo debía concentrarse en desviar el principal objetivo de la pelirrosa.

_Pudo haber sido un engaño bien elaborado - propuso insistente, apretando los puños.

_Engaño o no, sigues sin tener derecho a pelear con él - le volvió a dejar en claro y esperaba que esta vez finalmente deje de llevarle la contraria, por todos los cielos, es la Hokage, debe de hacerle caso aunque no quiera - ¿entendieron?

_Si - respondieron al unísono, pero por parte de Sakura sonó más a un gruñido.

_Bien - sentía que aun no se quitaba el peso de encima con respecto al tema, pero al menos ya tiene un poco más de seguridad por que les dejo en claro que el Uchiha esta prohibido - por el momento es mejor que descansen. Ya después me haré cargo de ponerles una nueva misión, por ahora retírense.

_Si - volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron a la puerta para salir de una vez.

Después de verlos cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, espero un par de minutos para poder destensar los hombros y mirar de reojo la ventana, como si algo en esa dirección le llamara la atención.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? - pregunto al aire y de inmediato el peliplomo entro por la ventana ágilmente, posicionándose frente a su escritorio en posición de reverencia.

_Hokage-sama, al parecer tenemos problemas - se incorporó al terminar de hablar

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Es sobre **"eso"** \- informo.

_ ¿Y ya entro a la aldea? - pregunto con disgusto.

_No realmente, pero creemos que dentro de poco lo hará.

_Ya veo - desvió los ojos sin interés, aparentemente - ¿y porqué creen eso?

_Bueno, mientras estábamos en la misión a la que nos envió, Sai-

_Ya sé en que termina - comento irritado y suspiro. Con solo tener a Sai en el tema, era suficiente para saber que las cosas se pusieron feas, y todo por la culpa del chico que aun no sabe cuando hablar y cuando no - entonces hay que poner a varios escuadrones anbu a vigilar los alrededores de la aldea en caso de que intente algo.

_Entendido, ¿pero que deberíamos hacer si ataca?

Tsunade se quedo callada meditando la orden que iba a dar.

No es como si fuera a dejar pasar por alto todas las acciones que llegue a tomar a partir ese sujeto, pero...

Lo mejor será ponerse a la defensiva en caso de que intente algo (sin importar que pueda dificultar el proceso). Poner como principal prioridad el bien y la seguridad de la aldea es lo más importante para ella.

_Si ataca... - hizo un poco de sus pensó antes de continuar, como si estuviera algo indecisa si debía decirlo o no - nos defendemos y ya. Pero hay que recordar que nosotros no podemos atacar. Ahora, ve y comunícaselo a todos los que estén vigilando.

_Si, Hokage-sama - y desapareció en un segundo, dejándola sola otra vez.

Se levanto de su asiento y miró afuera de las ventanas, teniendo como vista principal la aldea.

_Si toca a alguien de la aldea, no me contendré - inevitablemente, una gota corrió por su sien después de decir eso - ya me estoy imaginando lo que hubiera dicho si estuviera presente ese mocoso... - cerro los ojos e intento relajarse.

_ ¡Eres una anciana mentirosa, dattebayo!

Se crispó como un gato al que le han echado un balde de agua helada encima.

Tsunade se volteo al escuchar la voz y se sorprendió por la presencia delante de ella. Vaya, casi le da un infarto (y debe evitarlo a esa edad...).

_ ¿Y a que debo tú visita... - pregunto volviendo a su semblante característico - Jiraiya?

Hace algún tiempo que no lo veía, y tal parece que el peliblanco había entrado por la puerta de la sala y ella ni siquiera escucho algún ruido por andar muy metida en sus pensamientos. Vaya descuido.

_Estoy seguro de que Naruto te diría eso si estuviera aquí... - puso una mirada como si se imaginara vivo al rubio que tuvo como alumno en algún momento atrás, pero enseguida dejo los recuerdos y endureció sus facciones para no desviarse tanto en el tema y enfocarse en lo que vino a hacer a la sala - bueno, vine a ver como van las cosas por aquí.

_Muy mal - informo nada contenta - y lo peor es que ya se puso en movimiento.

_ ¿En serio? ya veo... - poso meditativo unos instantes con la mano en su mentón y hablo para hacer saber sus pensamientos - ¿y crees que ya este funcionando el-

_No lo creo - le corto la oración al saber que diría y fijó su mirada amielada en otra parte de la sala - incluso estoy dudando que ya este enterado.

_Entonces debemos hacérselo saber cuanto antes - propuso el peliblanco con una seriedad tan raramente vista en él.

_Se vera sospechoso si le sacamos el tema cuando lo veamos - dijo la rubia.

_No lo será si insinuamos que él fue el principal culpable.

_Ya mande a alguien para que se encargara de hacerlo, pero no hay respuestas, y si es así, significa que no le importa el asunto.

_ ¿Qué? - al peliblanco ya no le agrado la información recibida. Todo apuntaba a malos resultados - ¿y aun así no reaccionó por eso?

_No estoy segura Jiraiya. Solo me dijeron que estaba actuando raro... Yo creo que debemos esperar más tiempo a ver que pasa, porque como te habrás dado cuenta, no estamos hablando de cualquier persona.

_No importa con que tipo de persona estemos tratando. Todos nos conmovemos con algo y él no va a ser un caso diferente - dio a notar con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora que cierto rubio le había contagiado.

_Te equivocas - pero Tsunade le corto la falsa esperanza - hay un punto en el que las personas dejan de sentir pena ó culpabilidad cuando han perdido algo muy grande y se sumen en la oscuridad - entrecerró los ojos y giró su cabeza a un lado - es por eso que no me fío del todo en el éxito de este plan, siento que hay fallas y que alguien puede estropearlo todo si no tenemos cuidado, es por eso que debemos de-

_Te estas preocupando mucho, anciana - Tsunade lo miró con cara de molestia por el "insulto"

_ ¿Y tú crees que hago mal en preocuparme? ¡Deberías hacer lo mismo y preocuparte conmigo, idiota!

_Si Naruto seguía esperanzado incluso en sus últimos días de vida ¿por que nosotros no deberíamos de confiar en su fe?

Tsunade relajo su cara con esa mención y cerro los ojos.

_Es cierto, pero aun así estoy preocupada.

_Claro que lo estas, es natural para todos, pero hay que tener esperanza.

_Lo sé, claro que lo sé, viejo verde - ahora Jiraiya la miraba con un tic en el ojo por el "insulto" - veo no se le puede hacer nada.

_Hah, y apenas te das cuenta - sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta - entonces si eso es todo lo que hay de información, me paso a retirar por el momento. Más adelante volveré para que me mantengas al tanto de la situación - abrió la puerta de la oficina - nos vemos - alzo una mano en ademán de despedida y salio de su vista, dejándola nuevamente sola en sus aposentos.

Esa visita fue de ayuda.

Qué bueno que Jiraiya llego a bajarle la tensión que recién había acumulado, porque honestamente ya estaba dudando de lo que hacia y le cruzo por la mente dejar todo como estaba en el plan, y echarlo a la basura.

_Ahora solo queda esperar - dijo y finalmente se sentó en su puesto de Kage.

Por el momento dejara que todo fluyan las cosas, pero y si se prolonga y no pasa lo que se espera que pase, entonces tendrá que...

No. Mejor no apresurarse a los acontecimientos futuros.

Hay que tener esperanza.

Al igual que Naruto.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Ya cuando regreso a la realidad, se dio cuenta de su posición y se percato de que estaba sentado en la cama del rubio pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Su mirada estaba perdida en el pergamino que aun seguía es sus manos, mirándolo fijamente como si la respuesta se le fuera a revelar en cualquier instante.

Estaba confundido y aun no entendía que quería decir aquello.

_¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! - se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de las calles de la aldea y el pelinegro enseguida se puso de pie para estar alerta y centrado en no ser descubierto. Lentamente se encamino a la ventana y con mucho cuidado, se asomo por el vidrio de la ventana cerrada.

Veía a varios ninja corriendo como locos hacia una sola dirección.

¿Perseguían a alguien?

¿A quien?

_ ¡Apresúrense y pónganse en posición! ¡Seguramente ya esta fuera de Konoha! - dijo firmemente uno de los Anbu que no estaba corriendo por los tejados, más bien parecía que él estaba al mando.

_ ¿Qué hacemos si ataca? - uno de los shinobi de detuvo en pleno salto para preguntarle.

_No regresaremos los ataques, solo podemos defendernos, es una orden de la Hokage - el otro ninja volvió a dar un salto para alejarse e ir con los demás.

Sasuke ya no podía quedarse más tiempo en la casa de Naruto, si alguien estaba aproximándose a la aldea para atacarla, lo más conveniente es salir para no verse involucrado y así después no le echen en cara que él estuvo relacionado de alguna manera.

Dio unos pasos y recordó el pergamino ¿qué debía hacer?... ¿llegárselo?

No, no.

¿De qué serviría? de nada y no parece una pista, pero tampoco quiere dejarlo ahí donde cualquier otra persona pueda agarrarlo e incluso usarlo de algún modo para fastidiarlo más de lo que ya lo tienen.

_"Tal vez si me sirva de algo más adelante"_ se justifico y rompió ese pergamino para solo obtener esa parte de la carta y así no cargar con todo ese bulto. La doblo y se la metió en el pantalón.

En consiguiente se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió lentamente, saliéndose con un movimiento ágil, cerrando la ventana del mismo modo y dando un salto gatuno en el suelo.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haces? - lo interrogo una voz masculina.

Sasuke, aun en la posición gatuna en el suelo, elevo la mirada y frunció el ceño con molestia. Era ese maldito idiota otra vez.

Mientras se levantaba y se erguía con su habitual pose arrogante, le cruzo por la mente atacarlo, pero no le era conveniente hacerlo, ya que estaba dentro de Konoha donde los demás pueden llegar a auxiliarlo y el se vería en serios problemas si eso llegara a pasar.

_...

_Espera... - ese pelinegro lo miró con un gesto de extrañeza - nunca te he visto antes ¿cuál es tú nombre? - ¡demonios! seguramente ya lo reconoció y sin más ideas que puedan sacarlo de esta situación, se alejo corriendo del lugar, porque si abría la boca y le contestaban para inventarse algo, posiblemente reconocería su voz. No sabe si funcionaria modular su voz como lo hizo con el equipo de Hinata, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a la posibilidad - ¡hey, espera!

Se inicio una persecución...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai lo comenzó a perseguir.

.

.

.

**/Continuará/**


	4. Chapter 4

**[*]NaruSasu[*]**

.

.

**Capítulo 04: Primer Etapa del Luto - Negación: **_**Cambio De Planes**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Debía perderlo de vista ¿Pero como iba a hacer eso? ya se estaba prolongando la huida y ese chico aun lo seguía de cercas, casi rozándole los talones con cada minuto que pasaba, ya que el maldito era igual de veloz que él.

_"Demonios"_ pensó el Uchiha.

_ ¡Detente! - le ordeno nuevamente, pero eso era lo ultimo que Sasuke haría.

Si su meta era salir sin ser descubierto ¿quien pensaría que se detendría para ser cuestionado por ese sujeto? No, justo ahora no pueden dejarlo inmovilizado. Él debe de investigar, informarse, y saber que es lo que esta pasando con él rubio, y nada debía de interponerse en su camino.

_Nada._

_ ¡Sai! - una tercera persona se unió a la persecución - ¡quien es esta persona! - le exigió respuesta mientras corría al lado de su compañero. Ambos pelinegros corrían a los costados del Uchiha para poder acorralarlo en algún punto en el que pueda descuidarse.

_ ¡Parece qué es Sasuke! - le informo enseguida a su senpai para no perder tiempo - ¡estaba fuera de la casa de Naruto!

_ ¿Qué...? - Obito se aturdió por un momento y parpadeo sin asimilarlo del todo. Se supone que estaban haciendo guardia para evitar que eso pasara. Enseguida reaccionó - ¡Sai, detente! - ordeno inmediatamente y el otro chico obedeció, aunque un poco contrariado al hacerlo.

Ambos se detuvieron estrepitosamente y en silencio observaron como el supuesto Sasuke se alejaba por los tejados a velocidad ninja. Si ese sujeto es Sasuke, ¿entonces porqué huye? por lo visto no se ha enfrentado a Sai ni esta buscando a Sakura para pelear.

Debe de existir alguna razón ó algo raro le sucedía como para que deje de lado su revancha contra los ninjas de Konoha y este evitando hacerles frente, claro, si es el mismo Uchiha en el cual esta pensando, porque nadie le asegura que sea Sasuke.

¿Qué tal si era cualquier otro sujeto con intenciones desconocidas? ¿o talvez un sobreviviente de su clan? nada por el momento le podía decir si existid o no esa posibilidad, ya que como lo vio, tenia el particular estilo de los de su clan en sus movimientos, sin embargo, era diferente al Sasuke que había observado ese mismo día. Su vestimenta y su apariencia física diferían al de este otro tipo que Sai perseguía.

Obito se disgustó bajo su mascara y se giró a ver al inmutable chico.

_Ese sujeto no era Sasuke - hay detalles que no concuerdan, y no precisamente se refería a Sasuke y a ese tipo, sino otras cosas que podrían estar relacionadas con el tema. Difícil de explicar por el momento.

_Se me figuro que tenia cierto parecido con Sasuke, y como no me respondió cuando pregunte por su identidad y comenzó a huir, solo pensé en detenerlo porque podría ser el mismo, pero con ropas diferentes... pido disculpas si hice algo mal - fue lo que argumento Sai con una reverencia hacia su senpai, pero no se daba cuenta de que no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, actuó bien; lo malo es que él mismo no lo sabe.

Obito ya estaba informado de este detalle por el cual Sai tiene tantos problemas con sus compañeros (en especial una pelirrosa bastante agresiva), pero no tenia caso hacérselo saber en estos momentos. Tardaría en explicarle, y el tiempo no es precisamente lo que tienen de sobra. Prefirió cambiar el tema a algo más importante.

_Olvídalo, ya no importa. Ve y dile a todos los ninjas disponibles que Sasuke tal vez este dentro de Konoha y que hagan un escuadrón de búsqueda, y en caso de que alguien llegue a preguntar sobre quien mando la orden, di que es de la Hokage, ya que alguien más se esta encargando de ponerla al tanto de la situación ahora mismo. Mientras tanto, que lo otros no se muevan de sus lugares hasta que yo se los indique - sentía que un detalle se le iba de las manos ¿pero que era lo que le hacia falta mencionar?... oh, si - mientras te dirijas hacia allá, pregunta por Sakura y cuando la encuentres, no te despegues de ella y vigílala. Haz lo que sea para mantenerla lejos de los demás equipos de búsqueda, y de los que vigilan la entrada a la aldea - le ordeno finalmente y el otro asintió.

_ ¡Hai! - Sai desapareció dejando solo al pelinegro.

Miró el horizonte de un modo pensativo, meditando si había alguna otra cosa que debía resolver, porque tenía esa sensación pero no recordaba exactamente de que se trataba. No tenía tiempo para quedarse a recordar.

Debía buscar a Sasuke.

_"¿Ya de habrá dado cuenta?"_ fue el ultimo pensamiento del enmascarado antes de unirse con sus otros compañeros.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Se posicionó detrás de los arbustos y miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que realmente nadie lo siguió, y ya cuando se sintió seguro en su propia soledad, comenzó a quitarse el vendaje de la cara.

No entendía porque se habían detenido aquellos dos así como si nada, dejándolo escapar sin siquiera enfrenársele ¿Ó será que ya se habrán dado cuenta de qué era él?

Posiblemente.

Pero de ser el caso ¿no seria más lógico que no lo dejara escapar vivo? Se supone que es un ninja desertor, y encima también es el "culpable" de la muerte de Naruto. Con eso bastaría para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo por haberles quitado a su patético compañero, pero aun así lo dejaron ir como si nada.

La verdad no quería pensar mucho en eso ya que tenia la sensación de que no saldría nada bueno de esa situación, de hecho, debía apurarse en cambiarse de ropa y salir de esa maldita aldea cuanto antes.

Una parte de su misión ya había concluido en ese lugar y era hora de buscar en otros lados más pistas que contribuyan a su investigación.

Agarro su ropa y comenzó a colocársela lo más rápido que sus manos de lo permitían.

**CRACK**

Sasuke se giró a gran velocidad y dio dos pasos hacia atrás adoptando una posición defensiva. Justo en ese momento fue cuando agarro su espada del suelo, desenvainándola por reflejo y apuntándola hacía sus oponentes que descuidadamente se le habían acercado demasiado, dándole la oportunidad de amenazarlos con su espada en una de sus extremidades, más específicamente al cuello de uno de ellos.

_ ¡Espera, espera! - se apresuro a decir suigetsu con ciertos nervios, crispándose por la mirada del Uchiha y poniendo sus manos en frente suyo para detenerlo, pero no por el hecho de que podía ser descuartizado con esa hoja de metal, sino porque los regaños del Uchiha eran muy escalofriantes, y más cuando no lo obedecían del todo, no importa si tenían la intención de hacerlo - ¡somos nosotros!

Ese trío era parte de su equipo. De "Hebi", como él mismo Sasuke los había autonombrado desde hace tiempo, hace tres años atrás.

¿Cómo era que conocía a esas personas?

Bueno...

.

.

***°•°•°•°•°•°•*Flash back*°•°•°•°•°•°***

.

.

Después de haber desertado de su antigua aldea, y de haber tenido ese exhausto enfrentamiento con Naruto, el pelinegro iba caminando con lentitud todo herido por un sendero que poco a poco le parecía más oscuro y nublado.

Sin detenerse a prestarle atención a las heridas y el agotamiento que su cuerpo había sufrido durante la pelea, siguió caminando cojeante por aquellos rumbos hasta estar mucho más lejos y que ya no puedan encontrarlo, pero sin preverlo o sentirlo siquiera, se desmayo en plena huida perdiendo el conocimiento antes de impactar en el húmedo suelo.

Ya tiempo después cuando despertó, se encontró con la nada grata sorpresa de que lo habían encontrado y llevado a un hogar, y en el peor de los casos, esa podría ser una casa dentro de Konoha. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes y parches de una manera un poco exagerada. Imagino que seguramente una mujer se encontraba en ese lugar y se "preocupo" por él al verlo en ese estado y lo vendo más de lo necesario, quedando como resultado que se asemeje a una momia viviente. Por suerte dejaron intacta su cabeza (seguramente esa mujer se enamoro de su rostro. Típico efecto que producía entre las féminas).

Al verse solo en una habitación, no perdió el tiempo y busco sus cosas para salir del lugar y volver a huir, sin embargo, su lastimado y sobre-vendado cuerpo le impidió realizar sus acciones de manera rápida, haciéndolo sentir coraje por no poder moverse como le gustaría y que tenga la misma velocidad que la de un anciano de ochenta años, con todo y los quejidos que conlleva los efectos de ser alguien de edad avanzada con dolor de cuerpo.

Estaba caminando fastidiado hacia la puerta. Ya quería salir de ese lugar y seguir con su objetivo, pero al momento de querer girar la perilla para salir, se encontró con otra desagradable sorpresa frente a él.

_"¿Y este quien es?"_ se pregunto al ver a ese chico de ojos morados y cabello celeste. Lo iba a atacar, pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de pelea, mejor observaría que es lo que pretendía ese sujeto, y si intenta algo, ya vera como le arranca la cabeza.

_ ¡Lo sabía! - gritó de repente el chico con una exclamación eufórica, sobresaltando al Uchiha ante su exclamación - ¡esta despierto! - aviso girándose en dirección contraria a la del pelinegro, dándole la espalda con esa acción - ¡Karin, idiota, te gane! ¡Me debes cinco litros de agua!

_ ¿Qué? - se escucho una exclamación femenina a unos metros más allá.

_ ¡Cinco litros de agua! - le repitió con felicidad desbordante.

_ ¡No, lo otro, estupido! - se apresuró a gritar.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Que él esta...! - bajo el tono de voz al ver la escena - hey ¿a donde vas? - pregunto cuando lo vio alejarse - aun estas herido, se supone que no deberías de caminar por ahí. No puedes irte - advirtió.

El Uchiha no dijo nada y siguió lo más rápido que podía. Cojeando y caminando rígidamente en el proceso, y más le valía que no osara retenerlo o algo por el estilo, porque no importa en que condición este físicamente, aun tiene sus ojos para atacar a cualquiera que quiera tocarlo ó irrumpir en su espacio personal.

Al no haber recibido una respuesta de parte de su estupido compañero, la chica fue al lugar para ver porque se quedo callado en pleno grito.

_ ¿Qué él esta qué, Suige... - Y su sorpresa no fue para menos cuando encontró a ese bello pelinegro que poco antes había envuelto con mucho "amor" para que sane más rápido - ...tsu? - se quedo petrificada frente a esos hermosos ojos que la observaban intensamente...

Curiosamente, eran de un color rojo (y la mirada era de odio).

Sasuke había activado el Sharingan con el simple hecho de que había una mujer cerca. _"Qué fastidiosa" _pensó viéndola con indiferencia. Solo era cuestión de ver la cara de tonta embelesada que ponía a verlo para darse cuenta de que seria una chica fastidiosa al igual que todas las que conocía (a excepción de la Hyuga).

_Karin, deja de mirarlo - le ordeno con frialdad una vez que se puso entre ellos y miro la expresión embelesada de la chica, fijando su posición frente a la pelirroja, la cual salio de su trance al ver esa cosa fea frente a ella - ¿no ves la cara que esta poniendo? ¡Le das asco!

_ ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Tú eres el que le da asco! ¡y quítate! - lo empujo con brusquedad - ¡no me dejas verlo!

_ ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Que no lo veas! - forcejeo para no ser removido de su lugar y evitar que vea a ese pelinegro, tsk, ni que fuera tan genial.

_ ¡Tú no decides que veo y que no!

_ ¡Yo lo decido por que yo soy tú-

_ ¡Cállense! - sentencio un muy fastidiado Uchiha - ¡nadie me vera!

¡Y cojeo a toda velocidad!...

Bueno ¿que esperaban? ¿Que corriera? Hah, por favor.

Poco después llego un tal "Jugo" junto al dueño del hotel para calmar el alboroto que sus compañeros habían creado, y ya cuando todo volvió a estar un poco más tranquilo, comenzó a explicar la situación al pelinegro, el cual lo escucho atentamente, ya que parecía el único serio de ahí.

Karin aun quería acercársele al pelinegro y Suigetsu estaba que ni él mismo se aguantaba de tan "compañeroso" que se estaba comportando con la pelirroja, de verdad que se puso molesto, seguramente eran celos de que alguien era mejor que él incluso con vendaje según como Karin se lo gritaba una y otra vez, y no por... otra cosa, que patético.

Esos tres ya eran amigos desde hace tiempo y vagaban sin rumbo por las aldeas que encontraban a su paso. Ninguno parecía tener una meta ó un sueño el cual quisieran seguir, así que un par de días después (raramente no se le habían despegado, aun cuando Sasuke les decía que dejaran de seguirlo) el Uchiha les propuso que se unieran a él para buscar a Itachi (y así al menos haya una razón para que lo sigan con tanta insistencia).

Jugo acepto, ya que, aunque no lo demostrara, le agradaba la compañía de Sasuke y también le recordaba a alguien, pero nunca especifico a quien se refería y nunca nadie llego a preguntarle directamente... bueno, la verdad si, pero el no quiso contestar la pregunta, solo se quedo en silencio como si no hubiera escuchado ó como si sufriera de demencia.

A Karin no tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces. Ella encantada acepto la propuesta del Uchiha, claro, omitiendo que el objetivo principal del equipo fuera la caza y el asesinato de alguien en específico. De ahí en fuera, ella estaba feliz de recorrer kilómetros al lado del vengador que le robo su corazón.

Y Suigetsu... aun es un misterio la razón por la cual acepto. La verdad es que nadie comprendía porque se unió si no parecía agradarle estar con Sasuke, además de que siempre se comportaba con él de una manera atrevida y burlona intentando fastidiarlo constantemente, sin lograrlo en ninguno de sus intentos que hasta el día de hoy seguía probando. Seguramente tenia una buena razón, pero a nadie le interesaba saber cual, ó al menos no a Sasuke, Jugo, y Karin, así que al final resultaba un misterio sin resolver...

.

.

***°•°•°•°•°•°•*Fin Del Flash back*°•°•°•°•°•°***

.

.

A Sasuke aun le fastidia recordar cuando los conoció.

Desde ese día hace tres años ha estado junto a ellos siguiendo los pasos del Uchiha mayor, encontrándoselo un par de veces, pero siempre se posponía la pelea debido a las circunstancias que se les presentaban, como la ultima vez por ejemplo, donde Itachi no esta frente a él con la intención de encararlo, siendo él mismo el que lo cito en ese lugar. Eso fue bastante raro

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí? - cuestiono severo y bajo su arma para envainarla otra vez - creo que fui claro al decirles que nadie debía interrumpir mi pelea con Itachi - miró a los otros dos que estaban atrás del chico peliceleste - ¿porqué dejaron pasar a los ninjas de Konoha? - exigió respuestas de un modo sombrío.

La tensión y las miradas recayeron en la chica del equipo, ya que sus compañeros creían que Sasuke se portaría menos severo con ella por el hecho de ser mujer, sumándole además, que Juugo y Suigetsu no sabían que inventarle a Sasuke.

_Bueno... - Karin miraba el suelo ante las tres miradas posadas en ella. No tenia ganas de ver la cara de Sasuke porqué sabía que se encontraría con una expresión reprendedora y frívola - creo que este no es el lugar para dar explicaciones - susurro, pero no por miedo, sino como un ademán para decirles que no hicieran tanto ruido tomando el cuenta el lugar donde se encuentran, además de que le convenía hacer tiempo para inventarse una excusa con la cual Sasuke no los mate - Siento un Chakra acercándose. Es mejor irnos antes de que nos vean aquí - aconsejó y los demás la miraron un momento, y poco después miraron al Uchiha para saber si estaba de acuerdo.

Sasuke asintió en silencio.

El viento sopló suavemente, recorriendo la copa de los árboles y moviendo así las hojas que chocaban entre si.

De pronto...

El equipo ya no estaba detrás de los arbustos. Desaparecieron de Konoha.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

_ ¡Buaaaah!

Todos los aldeanos de todos los clanes estaban en los refugios de Konoha, movilizándose y distribuyéndose por el lugar para que haya espacio para todos los presentes, ya que los habían alertado de amenazas enemigas. Las personas caminaban de aquí para allá de manera apresurada, siguiendo indicaciones sumisamente y asintiendo de vez en vez.

El ambiente se sentía algo pesado.

Estaban ocupados atendiendo sus propios asuntos, ignorando un llanto lastimero a las cercanías, lo cual estaba mal, pero no podían evitar hacerlo al tener en cuenta de que el tiempo es valioso en momentos de amenaza exterior enemiga.

_ ¡Buaah! - lloraba un niño como de cuatro años, pelinegro de ojos azules, que curiosamente tenia unas marquitas en cada uno de sus cachetitos; daba la impresión de que alguien ó él mismo le puso tres rayas de cada lado. Completamente desconsolado, estaba sentadito en una esquina para evitar cualquier contacto con las personas a su alrededor - ¡quiero a mi mami! - gritó nuevamente para ver si así le hacían caso.

En eso, una joven de cabello rosa llego en su auxilio.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú madre no estaba contigo? - le pregunto de la manera más dulce y amable que podía para no asustar al niño con su presencia aparentemente desconocida - ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarla? - le sonrió de manera tierna.

El niñito se le quedo mirando en silencio, deteniendo sus lágrimas y mirándola con un poco de sorpresa. Y entonces...

Volvió a llorar.

_ ¡Buuaaaaaaaah! ¡La señora fea se esta burlando de que soy huérfano! - dio a notar el infante con unos lagrimones más grandes que los anteriores.

_ ¿Eh? - Sakura se le quedo mirando contrariada por lo que dijo. ¿Pues que no había dicho "quiero a mi mami"?

¿Entonces de que hablaba? ¿Se refería a que murió y la extrañaba? Bueno, eso es comprensible y lo dejara pasar. Pero... ¿Le dijo "señora fea"?.

Lo de "señora" se lo acepta, pero... ¿"FEA"?

Su aura y su rostro se tornaron sombríos, haciendo que el niño se estremezca por la cara que estaba poniendo aquella chica.

_ ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - le gritó con toda su fuerza en la cara.

Sakura se irrito aun más por que el mocoso la dejo sorda, y ya estaba apretando el puño y alzándolo en el aire para soltarle un buen coscorrón en plena cabeza para enseñarle que a nadie se le grita en la cara, menos se le deja sordo.

_ ¡Menma! - llamo un hombre a lo lejos y la pelirrosa se giró a ver si era a ese niño a quien le hablaban, y comprobó que así era cuando un extranjero, rubio y de ojos azules se acercaba a donde ellos estaban - ¿qué haces aquí llorando? - le cuestionó el supuesto padre, estirando sus brazos hacia el infante con la clara intención de cargarlo - si tú mamá se entera de que te me escapaste, me matara - le dijo ya teniéndolo en brazos y mostrando una mirada preocupada hacia su retoño.

Sakura se le quedo viendo de forma encantada a aquel hombre tan apuesto_. "¿De donde será?"_ se preguntaba, porque a pesar de que es obvio que era un turista que vino a Konoha, no ubicaba por completo de donde habrá venido.

_"Tiene un aire italiano... ¿será de allá?"_ seguía preguntándose para ver si así acertaba.

_Hehehehe - el niño soltó una risita traviesa y se limpio el rastro de lagrimas que hace unos segundos corría por sus mejillas - es que me aburrí en este lugar, y mejor decidí pasar el rato fastidiando a alguien - contó su malévolo plan y cerro con broche de oro al plasmar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su carita - ella es tan graciosa cuando pone cara de perro rabioso.

A Sakura le salio un tic en el ojo.

_ ¡Menma! - exclamo el padre apenado de lo que decía su criatura - ¡discúlpate ahora mismo con la joven!

_No hace falta - Sakura le resto importancia al asunto y sonrió para disimular su ira - así son los niños de traviesos, no importa - el tic en su ceja se hizo más notable.

_"Este mocoso me recuerda a Naruto, y si no hubiera llegado el papá, yo hubiera... __**¡Shanaroooo!"**_

A la pelirrosa le broto una vena en plena frente y apretó los puños, ahora resulta que el mocoso si tenia familia y no era huérfano como él gritaba a los cuatro vientos, y por si fuera poco, le dijo "señora fea" y "perro rabioso" por nada.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no soltarle unas buenas nalgadas a ese niñito del demonio.

_Disculpa las molestias - le dijo el rubio - no sé de donde saco ese carácter. Su madre dice que de mí, pero la verdad no estoy seguro, hehehehe - comento con una sonrisa zorruna.

_ ¡Mario! ¡Menma! - gritó una mujer a distancia.

_ ¡Ya vamos, Saori! - le gritó de vuelta el apuesto rubio y volvió a girarse a donde estaba la pelirrosa - enserio disculpa las molestias, y gracias por cuidarlo. Menma, vamos con mami - el hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

_"¿Cuidarlo? si no llega usted, lo dejo sin trasero"_ pensó la Haruno con una cara de fastidio, pero de todas maneras hizo un ademán con la mano de despedida, viéndolos alejarse.

Como Menma aun estaba sobre el hombro de su padre mirando hacia atras, fijó su vista en la pelirrosa-cara-de-perro y le saco la lengua de forma traviesa.

_ ¡Ese...! - exclamo a medias la muy molesta ojiverde. Después de ver la reacción que provoco en la pelirrosa, el niñito sonrió victorioso e hizo el signo de paz con la mano.

Sakura se contrario por la actitud que tomo el pequeño pelinegro, pero le resto importancia y simplemente busco con la mirada a la pobre mujer que parió a la pequeña bestia y con la cual tenia que tratar, y ya cuando la encontró, se percato de la gran belleza de esa mujer. Una pelinegra de piel albina y ojos similares a la noche, y daba la impresión de ser alguna clase de Nadeshiko de carne y hueso. No parecía extranjera como su esposo, ella definitivamente debía de ser japonesa.

Era sorprendente que si existiera una mujer así de hermosa como la que la pelirrosa veia a la distancia...

De un momento a otro, Sakura hizo una mueca de contrariedad al ver la forma en que la pelinegra le mandaba una mirada fulminante, casi asesina.

_"¿Por qué me mira así?"_ se preguntaba la pelirrosa toda confusa de la situación _"¿será que me vio hablando con su esposo de esa forma?... pero, si no le dije nada malo. Ni siquiera le coqueteé... a menos que me haya visto cuando intente alzar la mano para darle un coscorrón a ese mocoso grosero"_ se excusaba la Haruno, pero parecía que aquella pelinegra no le leía el pensamiento ni sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, quedando como ultimo que la mirara con desprecio.

Bueno, no es como si la mujer no tuviera un motivo para mirarla de esa manera, claro que lo tenía... pero Sakura tampoco sabe leer mentes, quedando como ultimo que solo haya intercambio de miradas. Una de contrariedad y otra de fastidio.

_"Esa mirada... me recuerda a Sasuke"_ pensó de repente, volviendo a ella la ira que tiene en su pecho. Recordar al traidor la hacia ponerse de malas.

La habían mandado al refugio para que ayudara a organizar el orden de las personas de cada aldea, pero ya término su parte y las demás kunoichis parecían tener bajo control el lugar, así que no la necesitaban más. A parte aun no sabia a quien le estaban haciendo frente, por eso quería salir a informarse cuanto antes.

Se giró en su propio eje con la clara intención de salir del lugar. Debía salir para apoyar a los demás ninjas con la nueva amenaza que se acerca, sin mencionar que debía de pensar en una argumento con el cual convenza a la Hokage de que deben de seguir buscando a Sasuke para darle fin a su vida.

Caminó hasta la entrada de ese lugar y agarro la perilla, pero cuando se dio cuenta, alguien ya la había girado, abriendo la puerta en ese instante.

_ ¿Sai? - musito Sakura al ver a su compañero ahí delante de ella y con un aspecto algo acelerado.

_Así que aquí estabas - comento el pelinegro, mirándola un poco más relajado de haberla encontrado.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? - se apresuro a cuestionar y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

_No, nada. Simplemente vine a decirte que debemos quedarnos aquí - le dijo con simpleza mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la pelirrosa sin salida, ya que aun seguía frente a la puerta, y más específicamente, frente a la perilla.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quien ordeno eso? - le pregunto de manera molesta.

_... - Por fuera Sai aparentaba mirarla con atención, pero por dentro estaba pensando en algo que inventarse, ya que realmente no lo habían mandado a quedarse en ese lugar precisamente, sino mantener cercas a la Haruno y vigilarla. Pero para que todo eso sea posible, necesita una buena excusa para no dejar que se salga del refugio.

_**"Pregunta por Sakura y cuando la encuentres, no te despegues de ella y vigílala. Haz lo que sea para mantenerla lejos de los demás equipos de búsqueda, y de los que vigilan la entrada a la aldea".**_

Si le decía que su superior (el anbu Tobi) se lo ordeno, obviamente exigiría una razón de manera que quede satisfecha, y si no, ella misma iría a buscar respuestas.

Si le dice que fue la Hokage quien lo mando, de igual modo querrá saber porque la quiere tener ahí en vez de que se ponga al frente de la entrada de la aldea a apoyar a los demás equipos. No, echarle la culpa a la Hokage parece aun peor, ya que ha visto como se pone esa rubia cuando otras personas le levantan falsos. Recordó a ese tal Jiraiya que una vez vio en la oficina de la Hokage, al parecer ya se conocían, porque cuando la Godaime lo golpeaba, sonreía de una manera... ¿alegre? ¿Será que así se sentía cuando se desfigura a alguien que ya conocías?

_"Mmh... ¿Sakura se pondrá alegre si dejo que me golpe y así olvidara a donde iba?"_ se quedo meditando un poco eso, pero decidió que mejor desechaba la idea, ya que la pelirrosa nunca parece alegre, no importa cuantas veces le haya pegado a Naruto antes del trágico suceso.

Si no encuentra que decirle y le niega una respuesta, con más razón se pondría violenta y lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconciente para que finalmente la deje pasar...

_"Qué complicada es la fea"_ pensó el pelinegro después de hacer sus deducciones.

_ ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntarle con poca paciencia.

_La Hokage me mando a decirte que te quedaras aquí para que ayudes a los aldeanos - fue la mentira que comento e imagino que ya lo tenia solucionado. Ojala que la Godaime no se entere de que estuvo implicada en esto, porque si no:

Adiós cara.

_Pero ya termine de ayudar aquí en el refugio, ahora ayudare allá con los demás - dio un paso al frente al lado de Sai en ademán de querer quitarlo del medio para agarrar la perilla.

Pero el pelinegro no se movió y la agarro de la mano. Sakura frunció el ceño con duda.

_Eres la reserva de ayuda en caso de que algo más grave pase allá afuera - le dijo con su monótono semblante.

_No hay necesidad de reservas si hay suficiente ayuda. Ahora, muévete - demando soltándose del agarre del moreno.

_Recuerda que es una orden de la Hokage - ahora la agarro de las dos manos y Sakura apenas lo noto.

_... - Miró con molestia al pelinegro - Entonces iré a hablar con ella sobre esta orden. Suéltame - le ordeno lo último en forma de amenaza.

_Entiende, vaca-burra... - le dio una sonrisa amigable y espero a que eso la calmara con eso...

_Peligro._

Quien sabe como y en que momento lo hizo, pero el caso es que Sakura libero una de sus mano y arremetió un puñetazo en dirección a su cara, sin embargo Sai la esquivo a tiempo y el impacto fue a dar a la pobre puerta, provocando un abolladura en la zona afectada.

Todos los presentes escucharon el estruendoso impacto de algo de metal que es destrozado y dirigieron sus miradas la escena, asombrándose con lo que encontraron y sintiendo cierto miedo.

_ ¡Shanaroooo! - le gritó enojada y hacia todo para soltarse del maldito agarre, ya que en el mismo segundo que golpeo la puerta, el pelinegro volvió a sujetarla - ¡Sai! ¡Te pasaste tres pueblos!

_ ¿...Eh? No entiendo de que hablas - no quito la sonrisa en ningún momento _"Creo que esto que siento en mi pecho es... pánico. Pero en otra parte leí que cuando sientes una sensación muy fuerte en el pecho, y estas al lado de una persona, es porque estas enamorado..."_ hizo una mueca de confusión _"¿me gusta Sakura?"_ no pudo evitar preguntarse con total confusión. Bueno ¿que podría pasar si lo dice? - oye, creo que me gustas...

**Silencio**... un pesado, fuerte y horripilante silencio se hizo presente...

_... - Sakura aun no reaccionaba ante lo dicho, simplemente se quedo a medias con sus fuerzas y miró con sorpresa al pelinegro - ¿qué?

_"Oh, ya entiendo. Creo que decirle ese tipo de cosas a las personas arregla los problemas..."_ pensó Sai.

_ ¿Ya no estas enojada, fea vaca-burra?

**Ira**... una pesada, fuerte y horripilante ira de color rosa quito el silencio del camino...

Sí, Sai es un idiota.

_ ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y suéltame! ¡Debo salir!

_ ¡El perro quiere salir a pasear! ¡Hehehe! - gritó alguien a lo lejos.

_ ¡Menma! - el padre e hizo escuchar un tanto avergonzado.

_ ¡Saaaaaaaaai! - se va a desquitar con el pelinegro por todo lo que ha pasado, eso es seguro.

Bueno, Sakura esta muy furiosa, pero al menos esta concentrada en golpearlo en la cara y no en salirse del refugio. Cumplió con su cometido satisfactoriamente...

Hablando de salir...

¿Sai saldrá vivo de esta?

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

El temor a lo imprevisto ciertamente se sentía fuerte en el aire. Todos se removían inquietos en sus lugares y evitaban parpadear para no perderse cualquier detalle a su alrededor. El silencio era igual de fuerte. Casi no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido a excepción de los transmisores que pocos ninjas tenían atados desde sus cuellos hasta sus oídos.

Estaban en la entrada de la aldea esperando una presencia nada amigable.

_Shikamaru ¿qué esperamos? - preguntaba Chouji posicionado al lado de su amigo.

_A que un maniático llegue para hacernos frente de la manera más estúpida - comento el Nara sin una pizca de emoción por lo comentado - pero tú tranquilo, Chouji. Nadie querrá pasar a mayores después de verte - Chouji ladeo la cabeza sin entender de que hablaba exactamente.

En ese instante, Kakashi apareció frente a Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru ¿hubo movimiento?

_Aun no - dijo con una cara más seria.

_Eso parece bueno entonces - destenso un poco los hombros y miró los alrededores para seguir vigilando el lugar.

_Realmente es lo contrario - le escucho decir Kakashi con un tono nada agradable y volvió a centrar su mirada en él - Hace unos momentos Sai llego informándonos que Sasuke ya esta dentro de Konoha. El y un anbu lo miraron.

_ ¿Qué dices? - se aturdió el peliplateado por la información - ¿cómo que adentro?

_...Sí, esta dentro de Konoha - volvió a repetirle con cierta molestia, pero no hacia el peliplateado, sino a la situación actual y al hecho de que ese traidor anda libre por Konoha. Kakashi lo observaba hablar, ya que parece que él Nara es uno de los varios que quieren la cabeza del pelinegro - no sé que es lo que quiere aquí ese Uchiha, pero me haré cargo de la situación - miró a la nada como imaginándose al pelinegro que tanto comenzó a odiar desde hace un mes.

Shikamaru nunca imagino que llegaría a aborrecer a alguien con tanta fuerza. Él siempre fue un chico pacifico que solo era ninja porque lo creía más emocionante dentro de su aburrida vida. Nunca tuvo nada en contra de nadie, ni siquiera le molestaba nada e incluso le parecía absurda la posibilidad de que algún día estaría deseándole la desgracia a algún sujeto por X razón, pero...

No podía descartar la posibilidad de que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron un encuentro en ese supuesto "viaje de regreso" de Suna a Konoha. Podría decirse que la hipótesis que una vez les comento Sakura tenía cierta credibilidad y sus fundamentos eran buenos. No quería imaginar que ese desertor tuviera algo que ver, y era mejor que así fuera, porque de ser el caso contrario, no solo él, sino todos los novatos estarían dispuestos a acorralarlo para aclarar dudas y terminar con su vida.

Por el bien de ese Uchiha, mejor que se cuide las espaldas.

En un salto llego Obito.

_ ¿Novedades? - pregunto frente al Nara y al Hatake.

_No - respondió el Jounin - me están informando que un anbu miró a Sasuke ¿se trata de ti?

_Así es - respondió con seriedad en su tono de voz - pero realmente no es nada seguro. Sai lo descubrió, yo lo mire y parecía un desconocido, pero aun así pudo haber sido - comento con contrariedad.

_ ¿Disfrazado? - repitió, por que no creía que hablaran de la misma persona. No salía de su sorpresa - entonces si es él ¿porqué están tan tranquilos aquí? - frunció el ceño exasperado, al parecer las cosas estaba peor de lo que imagino - debemos informar a la Hokage y hacer equipos de búsqueda

_Ya lo hicimos - dijo Shikamaru - en cuanto Sai llego, nos distribuimos en grupos de búsqueda. Ahora mismo hay Anbus y Jonnin buscando en toda Konoha para ver si lo encuentran, pero ya llevan un rato así y aun no se sabe nada de su paradero. Es por eso que seguimos aquí en la entrada esperando a que aparezca.

Kakashi bajo la mirada sin entender que es lo que quería Sasuke ¿ó por lo menos será el verdadero Sasuke?

Obito miraba la preocupación del peliplomo, y no le agradaba verlo así.

_Cuando lo encontramos Sai y yo, parecía que en vez de querer buscar pelea, estaba escapando. Intentaba evitarnos.

_ ¿Evitarlos? - le pregunto levantando la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

_Así es. Y ciertamente estoy dudando de que sea el Sasuke real, ya que parecía evitarnos en vez de buscar pelea para defender su apellido. Ya sabes, por lo que paso.

No, eso no era lo suficiente convincente.

_Sasuke siempre supo actuar con la cabeza fría y calcular la situación a su conveniencia sin importar que tan mala se vean las cosas. Que no te engañen sus actos, tal vez esto sea parte de su plan - hizo saber el peliplomo - ó lo que sea que este planeando hacer dentro de la aldea...

_No lo sé - dijo Obito confundido - puede que yo haya estado equivocado y Sasuke no este dentro de Konoha, o siquiera este pensando en venir hacia acá.

_ ¿Entonces quién crees que era ese sujeto que miraste? - cuestionó el peliplomo.

_Un espía - dijo sin más el otro enmascarado.

_Puede ser posible - intervino Shikamaru - siempre hay espías que se infiltran con la intención de saber los secretos de los clanes ó atentar con la vida del Hokage actual. No me parecería raro que ese sujeto enmascarado sea uno de tantos.

_Entonces hay que mandar vigilancia con la Hokage para protegerla - dijo Kakashi.

_Con esa fuerza que tiene ¿tú crees que ocupe vigilancia? - a Obito le corrió una gota por la sien - creo que debemos de mandar ayuda a quien salga lastimado por la Godaime... - murmuro. Los otros dos ignoraron eso.

_ ¿Y que hacemos con esos grupos de búsqueda? - pregunto el de coleta - ¿deshacemos todo y decimos que fue una falsa alarma?

_Bueno - dijo Obito-, hay que esperar a que los equipos de búsqueda terminen de dar sus rondas, y si no encuentran nada, daremos el aviso de que no hay peligro y así todo volverá a la normalidad - espeto.

Kakashi se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí.

_Bien, entonces yo... ¿qué quieres, Tobi? - se giró a ver que quería. Estaba seguro que era él el que lo sujeto del antebrazo. Claro que Shikamaru nunca haría eso.

Un gesto típico de ese pelinegro al momento de pedir favores es agarrarlo del antebrazo ó incluso de los hombros con cierto tacto diferente, como una pequeña caricia bastante afectiva. Ya lo conocía.

_Quiero ir contigo - le pidió.

Kakashi no se esperaba ese "favor"

_ ¿Para que quieres venir conmigo? no siquiera sabes a donde voy.

_No me importa a donde vayas, yo quiero ir contigo - le volvió a pedir sin haberlo soltado.

Kakashi solo miraba la mascara por obvias razones, pero podía jurar que debajo de ella estaba haciendo un gesto aniñado y las lagrimas de cocodrilo se le asomaban por los ojos.

Sin más remedio, solo un suspiro.

_Si vienes conmigo, te quedaras callado ¿oíste? - acondicionó el peliplomo.

_ ¡Sí! - exclamo alegre y finalmente lo soltó.

_Qué raros... - susurro el Nara al ver la extraña escena. Lo bueno es que él no tiene amigos anbu.

_"Esperen... Sai era un anbu" _

Un horripilante escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Shikamaru. De ahora en adelante de cuidara más de Sai.

_Bueno - hablo Kakashi - será mejor que nosotros vayamos con las personas que viven cerca de la casa de Naruto. Tal vez alguien sepa algo ó haya mirado algo alrededor de la vivienda abandonada.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a ir de casa en casa a preguntar? - al parecer ya no le gusto tanto la idea de acompañarlo "a donde sea que vaya"

_Dije que te quedarías callado si venias - le recordó.

_Tsk, está bien. Me callo, me callo - cruzo los brazos.

_Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta tener información - dijo Shikamaru.

_Hasta entonces...

Tobi y Kakashi desaparecieron.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Ya estaban muy lejos de la aldea de la Hoja.

Desde que se salieron de esta, no se detuvieron en ningún instante para descansar, ya que debían hacer más distancia y estar seguros en algún lugar en el bosque.

Iban en silencio, y el único ruido que se hacia audible era el de sus pies impactando en las ramas de los árboles cada que saltaban de uno en otro sucesivamente.

_Sasuke... - Lo llamo Karin, pero no contesto, ni siquiera la miró por encima de su hombro - Sasuke... - Volvió a llamarle sin éxito. Parecía ignorarla ó estaba muy centrado pensando en algo.

El Uchiha no frecuentaba quedarse pensativo delante de ellos, normalmente contestaba enseguida cuando le hablaban, pero con su típico tono antipático para no pasar de la línea y seguir mostrándose desinteresado en cualquier petición que le proponga cualquiera de ellos.

_Sasuke - esta vez fue Suigetsu quien le hablo para que no ignore de esa manera a la chica, porque no esta seguro, pero de algún modo le molestaba que la ignore, y no, solo Suigetsu tiene ese privilegio - ¿estas escuchando?

_ ¿Qué quieren? - se digno a responder finalmente, aun sin detenerse en algún momento.

_ ¿Qué tanto piensas? desde hace rato estas raro - comento el chico agua.

_... - No respondió. Eso es algo que no necesitaban saber - nada que te importe ¿solo ibas a preguntar eso? - desvió el tema para que no le sigan cuestionando al respecto.

Honestamente ya no quería pensar en eso, menos hacérselo saber a su equipo, el cual tiene un integrante bastante fastidiosos.

Si, se hace referencia a Juugo (nah, broma).

_No, de hecho te iba a sugerir si nos detengamos - le dijo la pelirroja - Ya llevamos mucho rato alejándonos, ya estamos seguros, no siento ningún Chakra a los alrededores, en serio - le aseguro para ver si así le cree y se detienen...

Pero Sasuke siguió saltando entre los árboles como si le hubiera dicho un silencioso "No me importa. Sigamos"

¿Qué era lo que Sasuke pensaba como para no detenerse? además ¿a donde rayos se dirigían? ¿a buscar a Itachi? ¿A donde? porque si bien se reflexiona, nuevamente no sabe a donde se fue a perder el otro Uchiha, y de aquí a que lo encuentre pasara algo de tiempo hasta tener aunque sea la más mínima pista de él.

No, entonces ¿que pensaba? ¿A donde se dirigían?

_Sasuke - el mayor del grupo se hizo escuchar - ¿quieres que volvamos a dividirnos para buscar información?

El pelinegro reaccionó ante esas palabras tan oportunas.

_No. Suspenderemos la búsqueda de Itachi por un tiempo - los otros lo miraron con cierto asombro de escuchar esa respuesta. No esperaban recibir eso ni en mil años - iremos a Suna para recolectar información. Surgió otra cosa.

_ ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? - le pregunto una curiosa Karin, aun sin quitar su cara de sorpresa - ¿qué surgió?

¿De qué manera debía plantearlo para que no parezca realmente interesado en comprobar sus sospechas?

Después de partir de Konoha, Sasuke rememoró todo lo que había mirado y escuchado hasta ahora sobre la supuesta muerte de Naruto, y lo único más relevante que encontró fue un pergamino con un mensaje un tanto "raro", recordando además, las palabras de la pelirrosa enfurecida:

_**"¡Es mentira! ¡Naruto se fue a suna y no ha regresado desde hace un mes! ¡Deja de mentir y libéralo! ¡No me obligues a-"**_

La palabra clave de toda esa algarabía era:

_Suna._

Naruto desapareció en Suna, ó bueno, hasta donde sabe él, ahí es un lugar donde también puede buscar pistas que le sirvan de algo. No es seguro que realmente encuentre información valiosa, sin embargo es mejor estar seguro de que ahí no haya nada que le pueda ser de utilidad en un futuro.

De repente se detuvo en una rama y los otros lo siguieron con un estrepitoso e improvisado aterrizaje, tambaleándose en el acto.

_Ahora nos dirigiremos a Suna para investigar sobre... - Ni él mismo sabia porque hizo una pausa antes de terminar la oración.

Nuevamente... Esa desagradable y fría sensación se colocaba en su pecho sin su consentimiento.

_ ¿Sobre qué? - pregunto Suigetsu algo ansioso - ¿que investigaremos ahora?

Paso un momento más en silencio antes de hablar.

Fijo su mirada al horizonte de un modo pensativo mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza y ondeaba su cabellera negra, descubriendo la parte frontal de su frente y exponiendo esos ojos negros que a veces parecían vacíos, como si le hiciera falta un brillo que los reviva y les de esa luz que tanto necesitaba.

Sin razón aparente, apretó los puños y un pequeño hueco se hizo en su pecho.

_La desaparición de mi ex-compañero... - se detuvo antes de continuar. La voz quería salirle forzada, pero iba a evitar eso. No quería mostrarse así de débil y menos cuando no tenia una razón valida para hacerlo... ¿ó si? - Naruto...

El viento sopló con mayor fuerza. Un nudo apareció en su garganta, e inevitablemente:

.

.

.

.

.

.

El hueco en su pecho se hizo más grande...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**/Continuará/**


	5. Chapter 5

**[*]NaruSasu[*]**

**Capítulo 05: Segunda Etapa del Luto - Desorganización: **_**Ambivalencia**_

Y ahí estaban ambos hombres.

Uno inmutable frente a la puerta esperando la acción de su compañero, y el otro a su lado un poco temeroso de seguir con aquello, pero ni modo, no había manera de zafarse cuando él mismo se había metido en la situación por voluntad propia, casi rogándolo para estar ahí al lado de ese gruñón.

¿Debería pedir tregua en una situación así?... _¡NO!_

¡El es un Uchiha!

¡Y un Uchiha honorable y orgulloso no anda por ahí rogando ni pidiendo tregua nunca! ¡Menos en este tipo de situaciones en los que se requiere todo el valor necesario para no salir huyendo como lo haría una mujer escandalosa!

¡Adiós cobardía!

¡Se terminó tú tiempo al lado de este Uchiha! ¡Ahora las cosas han cambiado! ¡Ya llego el momento de abrazar fuertemente a la valentía con ambos brazos! ¡Tan fuerte que hasta la pueda alzar y dar vueltas como si fuera una-

_Anda, hazlo.

¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Valentía de mierda! ¡No huyas! ¡Regresa aquí EN ESTE INSTANTEEEEEEEEEH!

_Pero... - musitó un poco temeroso de hacerlo.

_Que toques, dije - Obito lo miraba, rogándole en silencio que mejor se vayan del lugar, pero Kakashi lo ignoró para que vea que se lo decía enserio.

Sin más remedio, levantó el puño, lo puso en posición, y antes de tocar, miró por encima de su hombro al peliplateado, como esperando a que se rehúse en el ultimo momento. Pero este sólo esperaba la acción si haber cambiado su severa expresión facial.

Obito suspiró cansadamente, ya sin esperanzas.

_... - _"Mierda ¿porqué siempre yo?"_ se lamento de su suerte.

**TOC TOC TOC**

Esta es la décima vez que Kakashi y Obito (bueno, sólo Obito) tocaban la puerta de las personas que vivían cerca de la casa abandonada de Naruto, y es que era su obligación hacerlo porque de ese modo posiblemente descubrirían algo sobre el sujeto que estuvo merodeando la vivienda inhabitada.

¿Qué era lo malo entonces?

¿Porque Obito ya no quería andar de puerta en puerta?

Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla. Como tocaban de casa en casa para preguntarle a las personas si han visto algo sospechoso alrededor de la casa de Naruto, Kakashi siempre le decía a Obito que tocara la puerta. El pelinegro le hizo caso sin rechistar porque, o sea ¿que tenia de malo que lo hiciera? ¿Nada, verdad? ni que se le fuera a caer la mano en una de esas. Así que sin más, se acercó a la puerta y con unos cuantos "TOC TOC" de su parte, fue como espero recibir respuesta del interior.

Lo malo era lo que pasaba después de tocar la puerta...

Posiblemente los aldeanos comieron algo raro hoy, ó tal vez se hayan sincronizado, ó tal vez hoy se festeje algo raro y el Uchiha ni enterado; pero el caso era que todas las personas SOLO abrían la puerta para hacer algo en especifico...

Lanzar un sartén, un zapato, un cuchillo, una piedra, un abanico, un ladrillo, un kunai, una pelota... en fin, lo que se les ocurra que se pueda tener al alcance, que sea ligero y que sea fácil de lanzar...

En una de esas le lanzaron a una ancianita ¡¿pueden creerlo?! ¡Una anciana! ¿Qué tiene la gente en la cabeza?

Obito se hubiera lamentado de que la cruel familia hubiera lanzado por los aires a una indefensa viejecita que no tenia la culpa de nada, pero la verdad es que no se lamentaba ¿y eso porque? Porque incluso la ancianita exclamo:

_**"¿Otro se quiere meter a la casa? ¡Muere pejelagarto!"**_ gritó mientras volaba en el aire campantemente, blandiendo con mucha valentía y fiereza un... un cucharón...

¿Qué era un "pejelagarto"? ni idea, Obito nunca había escuchado una cosa parecida. _"¿Será comestible?"_ se llego a preguntar en un segundo de paranoia y confusión, pero nada. Seguramente se llevaría esa duda hasta a la tumba.

Los ancianos de hoy dan mucho miedo, de veras. Si nos descuidamos, dominaran todo el mundo ninja en menos de lo que pensamos, bueno, eso es el "profundo pensamiento" de Obito. Sin embargo ese no era su verdadero miedo en estos momentos, sino más bien que cada cosa que lanzaban, impactaba con su persona y en las partes menos esperadas.

Por si las dudas, ya no puede tener hijos ni aunque sean adoptados...

No es nada agradable que proyectiles de diversos materiales te golpeen en diez repetidas ocasiones el mismo día y en el mismo lugar, si, ese "lugar" que es la debilidad de cualquier ninja masculino.

Kakashi es un astuto de primera, seguramente él ya tenia conocimiento del genio de los aldeanos cuando les presentaban estas situaciones, y por eso se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad del pelinegro y le ordenaba sin compasión que tocara la puerta mientras el Jonnin se hacia a un lado. Y Obito al ya saber esto, ¿qué hacia?

¿Negarse?

¿Alejarse?

¿Decirle que toque él?

¿Usar el cuerpo del peliplomo como escudo?

¿Preguntarle a la anciana que es un "pejelagarto"?

¡Nada de eso!

Seguía tocando las puertas para que Kakashi no salga herido, aun sí.

_"Estupido Kakashi, a veces pienso que eres un bastardo sin corazón"_

**TOC TOC TOC**

_ ¡Lárguense, malditos mocosos! - espetó un viejito desde adentro.

_"¡Ah! ¡Otro anciano!"_ pensó el Uchiha con pánico, dando un brinquito hacia atrás por inercia, casi escondiéndose detrás de su acompañante, el cual solo reviró los ojos al ver esta acción.

_Emh... - dudo antes de hablar. Honestamente creyó que deberían de hacerle caso al vejete e irse - no somos esos niños que usted cree. Somos ninjas que vienen a hacerle unas preguntas... ¿po-podría salir, por-por favor? - de verdad que no quería que saliera, es más, pondrá un papel bomba en la puerta si se atreve a asomarse el fósil.

¿Que tal si sale y los ataca con un kunai ó algo parecido? Incluso puede que sepa Taijutsu y todos los días practique para mantenerse en forma como el zafado de Guy. Ya no sabe que esperarse.

¡Lo atacaron con un cucharón! ¡UN CUCHARÓN!

Se quedaron en silencio esperando alguna señal de vida en el interior de la casa, pero nada.

_Creo que lo esta pensando - comento con tranquilidad el Hatake.

_Pues yo creo que ya se murió parado - le aliviaría mucho que así fuera realmente, pero no hay que pensar mal, que él tiene sus razones para tener eso en mente:

Un viejito menos en el mundo y una posibilidad más de que Obito pueda reproducirse.

Pero...

¿Cómo podrá reproducirse si le gusta alguien del mismo s...?

_No digas tonterías - interrumpio Kakashi su pregunta existencial - La voz de ese hombre se escuchaba muy fuerte como para estar enfermo. Seguro lo esta pensando.

_Ó tal ves fue a buscar algo para salir a golpearnos... golpearme, mejor dicho - murmuró con lagrimones en los ojos. Ya no quería añadir otro moretón a su colección, muchas gracias.

_ ¿Tienes miedo?

_"¿Tú no?... ¡claro! ¡La anciana no se lanzo sobre ti!"_ pensó por sus adentros, fastidiándole un poco que él sea la única victima en el lugar, pero ni modo, sacrificios son sacrificios, y mucho más cuando son por una muy buena razón.

La cual nada que ver con el compañerismo ni la amistad, que tontería confundirlo de esa manera.

_ ¿Yo? — Preguntó ofendido — ¡claro que no! ¡tú eres el que tiene miedo! - Uchiha con orgullo ante todo.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces porque tiemblas? - le preguntó mientras lo veía temblar casi imperceptiblemente, pero a su ojo no se le escapaba ese diminuto detalle.

_¿Qué no ves? ¡Me estoy preparando... cuerponalmente! - le repuso de repente con una palabra inventada. Seguro Kakashi lo mirará con asombro al saber que conoce una nueva palabra, y tal vez se quede tan encantado que hast-

_Esa palabra no existe.

_"¡Rayos!"_

_¡Cállate, BaKaKashi!

El hatake suspiro. Ya no recuerda en que momento el pelinegro había hecho esa fusión de su nombre con un insulto, pero la verdad es que ya no tenia caso hacer memoria, a fin de cuentas, eso no cambiara el hecho de que se lo seguirá diciendo en el futuro.

_Ah~ - suspiró aburrido, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse de ese lugar - veámonos, Obito. Ya mandaremos a alguien para que termine esto.

_ ¡Shhhh! ¡no digas mi nombre en voz alta! - se apresuró a decir el otro mientras se posicionaba a su lado para emprender marcha _"¡Bastardo, tal parece que después de todo si tienes corazón!... te besaría, pero ya no quiero otro golpe"_ sonrió bajo su mascara anaranjada.

_Oh, es verdad, "Tobi" - enfatizó y le dio la razón al ver su error, ya que no podía soltar ese tipo de detalles tan importantes a la ligera - es tú culpa ¿ves lo que haces?

_ ¡Yo no hice nada! - le dijo berrinchudo.

_Claro que si.

_"Estar a tú lado hace que olvide las cosas con facilidad"_ pensó Kakashi con la vista al frente.

Estricta y únicamente cuando están solo es cuando pueden comportarse como antes, e incluso Kakashi puede llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, pero cuando están frente a otras personas, omite ese detalle y hace como que no conoce la verdadera identidad de Obito.

¿Por qué hacen esto? pues por que es una orden que les impuso el 3er Hokage cuando aun vivía, ya que la "muerte" de Obito estaba relacionada con una misión muy importante en el extranjero y era necesario que todos pensaran que había muerto en una misión y así mantener la seguridad de su verdadera misión, pero ya después de la lamentable muerte de Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade-sama hizo de sucesor en el puesto Kage, entonces Obito se presento ante ella para ponerla al tanto de su supuesta "muerte".

Ella al final decidió que debía seguir manteniendo su identidad oculta, ya que tal vez podría representar un problema en el futuro, y es preferible evitar a toda costa la posibilidad de ser parte de una guerra ninja.

La 'muerte' de Obito había ocurrido así:

Cuando estaban en el equipo de Minato con Rin y Kakashi durante una misión, a Obito se le ordeno provocarse él mismo su muerte, y él hizo que una roca le cayera "accidentalmente" sobre su cara (calculó bien la posición del impacto y logró salir con el rostro ileso, pero estuvo bastante cerca de obtener el resultado contrario).

Para hacerles creer a sus compañeros que todo lo que pasaba era completamente real y seguir con la farsa, sacrifico uno de sus ojos privilegiados con el poder del Sharingan, dándoselo a su compañero Kakashi, el cual lo tomo como "regalo de despedida" y se lo injertó, ya que por coincidencia Kakashi perdió su propio ojo ese mismo día cuando un ninja los perseguía y lo ataco en la cara. Obito pensó que al darles su ojo, le daría más realismo a su muerte y al menos, sin estar presente hasta tiempo indefinido, seguiría cuidando de Kakashi con su propio ojo. Algo así como un bizarro amuleto de la suerte.

Poco después de ese lamentable suceso, creyendo que habían perdido a un camarada, Rin y Kakashi se fueron del lugar y otra vez se encontraron con el ninja peligroso que había dejado sin un ojo al enmascarado poco tiempo antes. Este criminal empleaba el veneno como arma ninja y durante el enfrentamiento que tuvieron, nuevamente lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que realizaron para poder hacerle frente, ese ninja aun seguía de pie lanzándoles cosas filosas que amenazaban sus vidas constantemente.

Con uno de los ataques que tenia bajo la manga, ese ninja usó una clase de veneno mezclado con Taijutsu, usando movimientos veloces para acercarse a los dos ninjas restantes, y ahí fue cuando se acercó a Kakashi para matarlo, porque era a él a quien tenia a más corta distancia, pero...

Rin se interpuso... usando su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su amigo restante; y en el mismo instante en que se puso de escudo, también uso un kunai para clavárselo en el corazón al enemigo, sellando así el destino de ambos ninjas en un instante.

Ese hombre había muerto de inmediato por el ataque tan directo, pero Rin seguía convida, agonizando por culpa de los efectos del veneno que invadieron su cuerpo por completo, fluyendo a través de su sangre.

En su lecho de muerte, Kakashi seguía a su lado para quedarse con ella en sus últimos momentos de vida, y veía con tristeza como el sufrimiento físico se apoderaba de su compañera. El creía que no podía hacer nada para alivianar su carga, pero entonces fue cuando débilmente Rin le pidió que acabara con su martirio.

_**"Kakashi... me duele todo el cuerpo... no quiero sufrir... de esta manera... por favor..."**_

Kakashi se negó a su petición por que no quería ser él el que finalizara su existencia; eso seria una imagen con la cual no quería quedarse, sin embargo, veía en primera fila el dolor por el cual estaba pasando. Rin no dejaba de fruncir el ceño o quejarse por los espasmos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza. Poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de cuan doloroso debía de ser para su compañera, y eso se prolongaría hasta su último palpitar si no hacia algo para alivianar su carga.

No acceder a esa opción que le propuso seria dejar que siga sufriendo como si el lo deseara así, y no, ya no quería que sufriera. No lo deseaba, no lo quería, pero tampoco tuvo de otra más que concederle su último deseo, así que opto por hacer el chidori en su mano y arremeterlo en su pecho con un solo movimiento, lo más rápido posible para que todo acabe rápido.

Los ojos de Rin se apagaron, pero en sus labios mantenía una pequeña sonrisa que significaba su agradecimiento por acabar con su suplicio.

Ese día, el nuevo ojo con Sharingan de Kakashi evolucionó y vivió con la tristeza de haber perdido a sus dos compañeros.

Pasaron los años y Kakashi supero su dolor, pero claro, siempre visitaba la piedra memorial para estar un rato con ellos y platicarles como estuvo su día. Los recordaba con nostalgia, pero siempre los tendría dentro de su corazón para tener bien presente que debe de proteger a sus camaradas y evitar pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Los visitó cada día durante los años venideros para recordar su propia obligación y compromiso con los demás.

Entre esas visitas, Kakashi se había sentido observado constantemente y decidió averiguar quien era ese el que lo acosaba, por que sí, eso era acoso total dentro de Konoha y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sintiendo unos ojos recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, TODOS... LOS... DÍAS... (Era espeluznante, ya ni siquiera podía leer Icha Icha con tranquilidad).

Aun lo recuerda con claridad. Era un día soleado, despejado de cualquier nube, los pajaritos cantaban alegres y Kakashi caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la aldea leyendo su libro hasta que sintió que otra vez esos ojos lo seguían. Entonces a velocidad ninja comenzó a correr para dejar atrás a cualquiera que lo este siguiendo, ya que así lo sentía en ese momento, y como supuso, alguien le seguía el paso a unos metros más atrás.

Como no reconoció bien la figura que lo seguía (y no se quedaría a averiguarlo), simplemente intentó perderlo de vista, al menos hasta que tenga una idea de como atraparlo sin tener que pelear.

Al principio, en sus pensamientos, imaginó que era el loco de Guy siguiéndolo para imponerle más de sus absurdos y agotadores retos, pero conociéndolo, lo más común es que salte a encararlo y proponerle un reto en vez de acosarlo en silencio. Y entonces comprendió que no se trataba de Guy, así que se puso serio.

Apenas notándolo, se dio cuenta de que había entrado en el barrio abandonado de los Uchiha. Dobló en una esquina solitaria dentro de un callejón y ahí se quedó quieto esperando ver a alguien correteándolo, y sí, dicha persona se paso de largo imaginado que su objetivo estaba más adelante, entonces Kakashi salio de su escondite y lo acorraló, dejándolo sin escapatoria para que finalmente le de la cara.

Su impresión no fue para menos cuando se encontró con un Anbu que tenia una mascara muy rara, ya que era una mascara de color naranja en forma de espiral, y por un orificio del lado izquierdo se asomaba un ojo rojo que mostraba el Sharingan, justo del lado contero de dónde él lo tenia. Un anbu bastante raro a su parecer.

Se asusto un poco al ver a ese sujeto de anatomía familiar, creyendo que estaba frente al fantasma de uno de sus camaradas difuntos, pero enseguida deshecho esa absurda idea y comenzó a cuestionar al Anbu para saber que es lo que quería de él.

_**"¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te mando y por qué?"**_ le soltó de golpe.

_**"Emh..."**_

_**"Te lo advierto, no ando de buen humor"**_

_**"Tsk, tú nunca andas de buen humor. Siempre fuiste un amargado, y por lo que veo, eso no cambio"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua Pakun?"**_

La voz no la reconocía de buenas a primeras, pero había algo en ella que le parecía tan familiar, casi hurgando entre sus propios recuerdos para encontrar la respuesta. El timbre en efecto era diferente, pero se debía al obvio hecho de que habían pasado muchos años, y su sonido tuvo que cambiar obligatoriamente, pero no importa ahora, probablemente esa persona sea...

_**"O... ¿Obito?" **_susurró atónito sin despegar su único ojo visible de la persona que tenia enfrente, aun si creer que realmente era él.

_**"Hehehe, ¿qué? ¿Me extrañaste, Kakashi?"**_

Y se quitó la mascara, y la reacción del peliplomo fue:

_**"..."**_

_**"¿Eh? ¿Ka-kakashi? ¿Te sientes bien? Creo que tú cara se puso un poco azu-¡AH! ¡ESPERA! ¡No te caigas al piso! ¡No te desmayes! ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Kakashi! ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! ¡Despierta!... ¡si no despiertas te besare!"**_ Esa amenaza fue demasiado rara, pero en ese entonces no le prestó mucha atención.

_**"¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA Y ALEJA TÚ BOCA DE MÍ, IDIOTA!"**_

_**"¡Ya, pues, ya! ¡Me quito!"**_

Después de levantarse del suelo (a duras penas porque seguía mareado), Kakashi siguió alterado.

_**"¡¿Por qué demonios estas vivo?!"**_ lo interrogó furioso, pero no por verlo vivo, sino porque no sabia que lo estaba ¡y él lamentándose durante años! **¡AÑOS!** _**"¿Y Minato-sensei?" **_miró frenéticamente a todos lados _**"¿y Rin? ¿Donde están? ¿Están escondidos, verdad? ¡SALGAN! ¡Ya sé que siguen vivos! ¡El idiota de Obito los delat-"**_

_**"¡SSHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ se apresuró a taparle la boca para que no grite su nombre como un loco _**"¡Kakashi! ¡Ellos si están muertos! ¡No grites!"**_

_**"¡Pero tú también lo estabas!"**_ le dio a notar después de apartar la mano de su boca, mareadose aun más por el desgastamiento emocional que estaba sufriendo en apenas cinco minutos transcurridos del reencuentro, pero aun así intentó mantenerse firme y exigirle _**respuestas "¿Pero qué no te cayo una roca encima? ¿Que no estabas muerto?"**_

_**"Emh..., si, así era pero... bueno, deja te cuento que paso..."**_

Y Obito le contó todo.

Y Kakashi le agarro a patadas.

Y poco después se calmo para no matarlo en serio.

Y finalmente vinieron las lagrimas por el reencuentro tan emotivo, las palabras emotivas, los abrazos emotivos...

Y volvió a patearlo... pero con la diferencia de que esta vez fue "emotivamente"...

¡Es que ese idiota se hizo el muerto! ¡tiene la culpa por aceptar misiones de ese tipo! ¡si lo vuelve a hacer, esta vez se encargara de que muera enserio...!

¡Y CON TRES ROCAS PARA QUE APRENDA!

Pero bueno, todo regreso a la normalidad en poco tiempo y ya son amigos de nuevo, o bien, eso es lo que aparentan, pero a veces esos dos tenían entre ellos momentos un tanto... unmh... ¿como decirlo? ¿"raros", tal vez?

Se podrían clasificar de esa manera al tener en cuenta que, después de la noticia de la muerte de su querido ex-alumno, Kakashi andaba triste la mayoría del tiempo por la lamentable pérdida que no solo él, sino todos habían sufrido. Obito, al verlo así, siempre intentaba animarlo con cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera en el momento, y le alegraba que siempre resultara como el quería, sin embargo esos momentos llegaron a tornarse un tanto diferentes.

No de esos momentos en los que estas consolando a tú compañero por x razón, sino que eran de eso momentos "raros" en los que...

Bueno, hay que ver un ejemplo:

Unos días atrás Kakashi estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol recordando momentos que presenció en los inicios del equipo siete, comenzó a ponerse melancólico, y si seguía así, de seguro las lagrimas silenciosas también harían presencia en sus ojos. Obito veia la escena desde unos metros de distancia, así que sin poder aguantar más ver el dolor del peliplomo, se acercó con las mejores intenciones que su corazón podía proveer.

Había llegado silenciosamente, viendo a Kakashi desde arriba, y este, al saber que era Obito a quien tenia enfrente, ni se digno en levantar la vista, y no es como si lo ignorara porque pensó que lo molestaría, sino que no andaba con los ánimos de darle signos de que quería hablar con alguien. A Kakashi nunca le gusto que se acercaran a él para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, es por eso que cuando su equipo murió (ó al menos la mayoría de ellos), solo se limitaba a ir a la piedra memorial.

Obito comprendió ese silencio y ya sabia que Kakashi no se soltaria llorando en su hombro como cualquier otra persona en su situación, lo conoce bien como para empezar a preguntarle "¿cómo te sientes?", así que solo opto por sentarse a su lado, ahí bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol.

Ninguno pronunció palabra, solo se mantenían en silencio.

El Uchiha sabía que la cosa seguiría así si no hacia algo al respecto, así que sin más agarró la mano de Kakashi y la entrelazó con la suya. El Hatake levantó la vista para verlo y hacer un gesto que exprese su duda a cerca de esa acción.

Obito se quitó la mascara sin importarle nada en ese momento, solo enfocándose en esa persona a su lado; y le sonrió:

_**"Todo estará bien, Kakashi, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti... te lo prometo"**_

Y el calor que sintió Kakashi en ese momento lo alivio en demasía. Claro que sabia que podía contar con Obito, pero el hecho de que se lo recuerde es aun mejor.

_**"Más te vale... ó te tiro una roca gigante encima"**_ bromeó un poco al sentirse mejor.

_**"Hey, golpe bajo"**_ y el pelinegro también sonrió, esta vez satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido.

_Hehehehe, recordé la vez que nos volvimos a encontrar - comento Obito, que si se viera, estaba seguro de que debajo de esa mascara anaranjada había una sonría muy grande - recuerdo que te pusiste enfermo después de que te conté todo.

_No me enferme - le dio a notar un poco extrañado.

_ ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces porque te pusiste tan rojo, tus ojos se pusieron llorosos y me dijiste que-

De repente un Anbu apareció frente a ellos, cosa que los detuvo de golpe mientras caminaban.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Kakashi volviendo al semblante serio y sereno que acostumbraba - ¿lo encontraron? - se apresuró a interrogar, creyendo que esa era la razón de haber sido interceptados repentinamente.

_No lo encontramos - informó y los otros lo miraron con extrañeza - Vine a decirles que deben ir a la sala de la Hokage. Hay algo que quieren comunicarles y deben ir deprisa.

_Bien - dijo Obito con seriedad - entonces allá vamos.

_No, Tobi - lo detuvo el anbu - antes de ir con la Hokage, debes de acompañarme a otro lado.

_ ¿Para qué?

_Eso es algo que no puedo decir aquí - dijo haciendo referencia a que el asunto que se trataría debía de ser en privado, sin la presencia de terceros - debes venir conmigo.

_No puedo. Estoy recolectando infamación y no sé cuanto tiempo me tome - se excuso, restándole importancia al tema del cual quiera hablar con él.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos finalmente consiguió pasar tiempo con Kakashi, y si podía, haría lo que pudiera para no perder esta oportunidad.

_Pero... — intentó argumentar el Anbu, pero Kakashi se le adelanto.

_Ve, Tobi - dijo de repente mientas lo veía - Es un asunto importante de tú puesto. Yo iré con la Hokage a ver que es lo que quiere. Más tarde nos veremos.

Obito miró a Kakashi, observándolo sin razón alguna.

De pronto hizo caso y se giró, dándoles la vuelta a ambos hombres.

_Bien - dijo Obito en ultimo momento.

Y se esfumaron en segundos, dejando solo al Hatake. Poco después el también se dirigió a donde lo enviaron.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

_Confundido._

Realmente confundido.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre una gran roca de tres metro de altura lejos de cualquiera que intente llegar sorpresivamente a atacarlo. Su equipo no se encontraba cerca en varios kilómetros a la redonda, ya que se habían ido a buscar provisiones para el viaje que estaban a punto de emprender hacía aquel árido lugar. Lo habían dejado solo, justo como lo había querido y demandado, casi corriéndolos para que lo dejaran solo porque quería pensar unas cosas más antes de proseguir.

_Confundido._

Ahora que se encontraba en la soledad y el silencio, se puso a meditar lo que se pondria a hacer de ahora en adelante, hacia su nuevo destino, y por ende, por el cual ejecutara sus futuras acciones.

Hay que resaltar los puntos para ver si todo esta en orden a como se planeo:

¿Hacia donde se dirigen?

A Suna.

¿A hacer qué cosa?

A investigar, buscar y encontrar pistas.

¿Pistas sobre que?

Sobre Naruto.

¿Por qué?

Porque quiere comprobar si sigue vivo, muerto ó escondido en algún lado.

¿Y que hará si lo encuentra vivo?

Al tener la certeza de que Naruto esta vivo, peleara con él hasta matarlo para así obtener el poder para vencer a Itachi, el maldito que acabo con su clan entero, y así obtener su venganza, ya que de esa manera solo podrá limpiar la memoria de todos aquellos Uchihas que yacen en tumbas tres metros bajo tierra.

¿Y si Naruto esta escondido simplemente?

Su cometido no cambiara de ningún modo e igual lo matara para obtener el poder.

Muy bien. Perfectamente respondidas estas interrogativas, ahora quedaba la más importante de todas:

¿Qué hará si lo encuentra muerto?

...

¿Qué hará si lo encuentra muerto?

…

¿Qué hará si lo encuentra muerto?

...

No es tan simple como el creyó.

¿Porqué no hay una respuesta a esa pregunta?

Por eso Sasuke estaba muy confundido. No sabía que pensar cuando se imaginaba que el rubio realmente había muerto desde hace un mes y él ni enterado. No tenía porque ser tan difícil planteárselo y no había necesidad de confundirse hasta el punto de quedarse en blanco al intentar responder esa pregunta. No tenia porque sentirse así de... ¿raro?

¿Será esa la definición correcta?

Si esa fuese la palabra, entonces que sofocante es el tener esa sensación tan rara sobre su pecho... Claro, si era fuera la palabra correcta. Pero al no tener una palabra que le gustara por el concepto, solo quedaba clasificarlo con algo raro que ocasionaba una reacción desconcertante en su cuerpo y más específicamente en pecho, como una opresión dura e inesperada que llegaba bruscamente.

_"¿Por qué?"_ pensó en su fueron interno, haciendo referencia a esa sensación que se anidaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en el asunto.

_Se molestó._

¿Porqué este tipo de cosas causan ese impacto en él? verdaderamente carece de sentido y base.

Sentido, porque no hay una forma que lo defina y que le diga el porque de la reacción, es absurdo, casi como si lo que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento fluyera por voluntad propia y sin ninguna explicación lógica para él, algo que le de una idea o una razón de ser, simplemente nada, es absurdo y por eso carece de sentido.

Y base, porque no hay nada (según él) con que fundamentar esos sentimientos y emociones que esta experimentando, que siente y que no puede evitar sentir no importa que tanto se esfuerce por auto-controlarse. Y al saber esto y tenerlo muy presente, no hay razón para aturdirse de esta manera tan absurda y sumamente fastidiante ¿verdad? No, no la hay, ó al menos no quiere que la haya. Carece de sentido y base. Es frustrante en demasía que a pesar de saber las carencias, no pueda evitarlo, Simplemente lo siente y ya... Porque es un sentimiento muy fuerte ¿pero que clase de sentimiento será ese?... no lo sabe.

_Palabras._

De repente unas palabras comenzaron a resonar desde el fondo de su memoria. Se escuchaba como un pequeño susurro en la lejanía, un eco suave y distante. Y esas mismas palabras lo transportaban mentalmente a un tiempo atrás, recordándole los sonidos naturales de aquel lugar a la intemperie en donde se llego a encontrar presente en algún momento. El ambiente pesado y doloroso que se sentía en el aire, envolviéndolo, apresándolo, y dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna. Obligándolo a centrarse en la persona frente a él. Solo en él y en nadie más, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Solo ellos mirándose mutuamente.

_Y esa visión._

Esa persona frente a él que le mostraba una cara desconsolada y afligida, pero raramente, también al mismo tiempo le manifestaba a él una pequeña sensación de bienestar consigo mismo; lo reconfortaba verlo de esa manera tan triste, como si no hubiera nada más que él que pudiera apagar su dolor. ¿Bizarro?... ¡para nada! ya que su rostro afligido y las palabras que le decía esa persona eran para eso mismo. Para que entendiera con mayor profundidad el significado de cada palabra que le decía y recapacitara sobre sus acciones; que se diera cuenta de los efectos que producía en alguien tan cercano. Qué cambie su desición y se de cuenta de cuan importante es, cosa que no quería ver porque eso opacaba su verdadera meta en la vida. Su misión. Su venganza... no, no quería dejarlo.

_Y sus palabras._

A pesar de tener un semblante de tristeza, sus palabras decían mucho y tenían mucho significado para él. Nunca podrá olvidarlas, ya que se han quedado gravadas en el fondo de su subconsciente, saliendo a la superficie a relucir un sentimiento casi olvidado por el mismo, pero era imposible. Aunque quiera engañarse mil veces con la farsa del olvido, sabia que nunca lo olvidaría, esa era su naturaleza después de todo. Recordar cada palabra y cada acción para guiarse en su vida. Y vaya que ese principio y las situaciones por las que ha tenido que pasar es lo mismo que lo ha conducido hasta donde se encuentra ahora.

Si, esas palabras ya las escuchaba como si el dueño de ellas se las repitiera, incluso ahora, en su actual soledad, sentía que revivir ese momento con mucha claridad:

***°•°•°•°•°•°•* Flash back *°•°•°•°•°•°***

Ya casi llega. Estaba cerca de la gran cascada donde se terminaba el territorio de Konoha. Después de pasar ese ultimo punto, ya podrá enfocarse de lleno en su venganza y obtener el poder por sus propios medios. Hubiera sido más fácil si tan solo Naruto no lo estuviera siguiendo, gritándole muchas cosas de las cuales no tomaría en cuenta; al menos no por ahora.

Sin la insistencia de ese idiota, las cosas serian más rápidas, más sencillas, pero no. Tenia que meterse en medio.

_Estúpido._

_ ¡Sasuke, detente! — Pidió una vez más el Uzumaki, persiguiéndolo sobre las ramas de los árboles donde unos metros más adelante estaba el Uchiha — ¡date cuenta de lo que haces! ¡ya no sigas! ¡Si te vas de esta forma, ya no podrás volver!

Desde que salieron de Konoha, no se había callado en ningún momento. Esas palabras simplemente eran inútiles ¿porqué no lo entendía de una vez?

¡Qué lo deje seguir con su meta en la vida, maldición!

__"Eso es lo que quiero. Ya no volver"_

Naruto calló durante unos largos momentos, pero aun así lo seguía siguiendo. Sasuke aceleró su paso y pudo dejar atrás al rubio; no tanto como él quería pero al menos si unos metros, eso le daba ventaja.

Tardó. Tal vez veinte minutos, pero Naruto volvió a hablar con un tono muy raro en su voz.

Parecía, ¿triste? Imposible ¿Porqué estaría triste?

_¿Es por lo de la azotea del hospital, verdad? — Preguntó tentativamente, negándose a dejarlo ir así nada más, y gritó de nuevo, esta vez más decidido — ¡Esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas! ¡Eso no era lo que yo quería hacer! ¡Yo no quería pelear contigo así, de esa manera! ¡fue un error, Sasuke! ¡Regresemos! ¡Nadie de va a enterar de que salimos de la aldea si nos apuramos!

No, Sasuke. No lo escuches.

Contrarresta todas sus palabras.

Qué no te engañe.

__..."Ya es tarde para regresar"_

_ ¡Aun hay tiempo para solucionar esto! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te obligue a la fuerza a regresar conmigo? ¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré! ¡Me niego! ¡No dejare que te vayas por una tontería que paso entre nosotros! — vociferó, dejando vislumbrar casi imperceptiblemente un sentimiento en esas palabras. Algo escondido. Algo más allá de lo que antes había escuchado decirle. Y su tono de voz volvió a cambiar drásticamente; dejando ver un poco más de aquello — Sasuke, no lo sé muy bien, pero si hice algo mal o tal vez sea por mi culpa el que tu quieras irte... — el silencio del rubio lleno el espacio que en ese momento había entre ellos, pero no tardó tanto como el anterior y dijo: — perdóname.

Aun con su mirada al frente, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Una corriente eléctrica le erizó la piel de pies a cabeza, pero intentó que no mirara como su cuerpo llegó a tensarse. Su frialdad y desición debía de ser más palpable que cualquier otra cosa en esa situación para ese estúpido que no lo deja en paz.

¿Naruto se había disculpado con él? ¿De todas las personas, él precisamente? Imposible. ¿Porqué lo hacia? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿A quién le demostraba que cosa? Si creyó que tendrían algún efecto en él, siempre lo negaría, aun cuando la respuesta sea lo contrario.

No se dejaría influenciar, no cuando finalmente se enfocara en su venganza.

A sus amigos los dejó en Konoha; ahora solo lo seguía un estorbo. Un obstáculo. Un problema. Eso es todo. Y a los estorbos no se les escucha, porque solo opacan la meta que él tiene por delante. Ese no era el Naruto que conoce. Simplemente era un sujeto que lo quería engañar para hacerlo volver a esa aldea y que así olvide la verdadera razón por la que vive.

Se hizo a oídos sordos.

__"Olvídalo, no lo haré. No hay perdón para nadie"_

Y parecía que Naruto leyera todos sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Lo qué sea que haya hecho, ya no lo volveré a hacer, así que regresemos! ¡Date cuenta de que esto es un error! ¡Tú no quieres esto! ¡Nadie lo quiere! ¡Detente y piénsalo!

__"No hay nada más que pensar"._

Y en ese momento, cada uno ya se encontraba a cada extremo de la cascada. Sasuke de espaldas dispuesto a seguir y Naruto mirándolo en silencio para luego volver a estallar.

Llegaron al valle del fin.

*°•°•°•°•°•°•* Fin Del Flash back *°•°•°•°•°•°*

Al recordar aquella escena, repentinamente un sentimiento chocó con brusquedad en su pecho. Se sintió bien y mal. ¿Porque se sentía bien y mal?

Bien, porque de algún modo esas palabras las había querido escuchar desde hace tiempo, palabras que tenían algo escondido y transmitían algo más que lo que se escucha con simplicidad; pero mal, porque si se detenía y seguía escuchándolo, tal vez eso afecte su desición y regrese al lugar donde no quiere estar, este con quienes no quiere estar, y sienta lo que no quería sentir.

Pero, ¿que no lo había establecido ya? No tiene sentido. Debería de carecer de sentido y base. No debería de importarle.

No debería, pero...

Pero aunque no quiera, así es. Esas palabras eran fuertes.

_**"¡Aun hay tiempo para solucionar esto! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te obligue a la fuerza a regresar conmigo? ¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré! ¡Me niego! ¡No dejare que te vayas por una tontería que paso entre nosotros!"**_

Palabras muy significativas y muy importantes.

_**"Sasuke, no lo sé muy bien, pero si hice algo mal o tal vez sea por mi culpa el que tu quieras irte... perdóname."**_

Jamás las olvidaría.

_No puede._

Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, en su momento llego a entenderlas, pero ahora comprendía su significado, y eso es aun más fuerte que el entendimiento, porque el entendimiento es algo en el que solo se busca dar a entender brevemente lo que se quiere decir ó explicar en el momento, de un modo tan rápido o sin ponerse a razonar con detenimiento.

Pero cuando realmente se comprende el significado y el sentimiento de esas palabras, se vuelven aun más inolvidables, como si se gravaran permanentemente en el cerebro, porque tarde o temprano esas palabras que ahora comprende de un modo neutral, en un futuro podrían afectarlo dependiendo a donde se ladeé la balanza de las situaciones a su alrededor, algo así como el efecto secundario de palabras relacionadas con el tema, ó simplemente el recordatorio de alguna sensación agradable.

_"¿Sensación agradable?" _

Cerró los ojos esperando que con esa acción que finalmente se disipe su estupido y absurdo malestar y bienestar contradictorio, pero nada. Aun seguía ahí presente.

Abrió los ojos y miró al frente.

Ante sus orbes misteriosos solo había árboles pintorescos que contrastaban a la perfección con el ambiente natural, pero verdaderamente a él que le importaba que todo aquello se viera bien. No le interesaba y no lo calmaban lo mas mínimo, de hecho era el efecto contrario. Le inquietaban aun más que todo eso estuviera tan tranquilo cuando él internamente se estaba cuestionando sus actos; cosa con la que nunca había batallado hasta ahora.

Dejo de mirar al frente.

Elevó su mirada y vio ese cielo azul que se extendía se punta a punta, haciendo la ilusión de que posiblemente tenia un fin y un comienzo...

Sensación abrumadora la que lo invadió en cuanto sus ojos miraron el color del firmamento. Sintió paz, mucha más de la que debería en esos momentos de incertidumbre.

_Y se extraño._

A pesar de ser un raro momento, siguió con la vista hacia arriba, contemplando el pasar lento de las nubes, una tras otra. ¿Porque ahora se sentía tan bien? seguramente el sol que brillaba sobre él ya le estaba afectando en el cerebro, claro, tomando como referencia sus pensamientos tan ajenos e ilógicos que no iban de acuerdo a su carácter.

Ante su propio letargo recién ocasionado, le pareció ver aparecer los ojos de Naruto en el gran cielo que se extendía sobre él, casi como si estuviera observando los reales de cerca, frente a el, con una expresión de sosiego que lo hacían caer en el letargo una vez más, relajándolo y respirando acompasadamente.

Tan azules, tan profundos y tan capaces de transmitir sentimientos y emociones sin la necesidad de palabras, por que solo esos ojos eran capaces de decirle miles de cosas con el simple hecho de mirarlo fijamente, solo a él por un largo tiempo, privándolo de la creencia de que fuera de esos zafiros existía un mundo a fuera; y seduciéndole por un momento la idea de que se quedaran así, solo ellos dos mirando los ojos del contrario...

Bajo la cabeza de inmediato.

Qué estupidez. En verdad el asunto lo sugestionaba de un modo exasperante, ya que de repente se sentía en paz al recordar los ojos de Naruto, sus ojos azules...

Absurdo. Solo estaba meditando y de repente pensó eso. No significaba nada para él.

Nada.

Se levantó de esa roca en la cual estaba sentado casi de un salto, y del mismo modo bajo de ella. Debería ir a otra parte con la cual pueda mantener su mente ocupada. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido con su equipo, el cual seguramente ya no tardaría en regresar. O les costaría caro la tardanza.

De un momento a otro, y apenas notándolo, un papelito caía en el aire frente a él, estaba balanceándose de izquierda a derecha y en menos tiempo del que pensó, ya estaba a punto de caer a sus pies con sutileza, pero el pelinegro con un movimiento rápido de su mano lo atrapo en el aire.

_"¿Esto es...?"_ se preguntó al tiempo que abría ese papel.

Era una pequeña hoja amarillenta doblada en cuatro con los bordes desgarrados. La abrió y entendió al instante que era eso que tenia en manos.

¡Qué maldito descuido había cometido!

Por poco pierde la evidencia que había encontrado en casa del Dobe en ese lugar donde cualquiera puede encontrarlo e identificar el documento. Debía evitar que eso pasara...

Y sin darse cuenta ó proponérselo siquiera, otra vez estaba leyendo lo que ese papel decía.

Tal vez su subconsciente quería recordar las sensaciones que lo recorrían cuando sus orbes negras repasaba ese párrafo tan desconcertante, misterioso y hasta encant... ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡Y hasta estupido! No iba a pensar la otra palabra. No, ni muerto lo haría.

Un poco exasperado por su propia reacción, suspiró y leyó lentamente en su mente para hacer más privado el contenido de aquel pedazo de pergamino.

Terminó de leerlo, y no pudo evitar plantearse otra vez: ¿Realmente iba dirigida a él?

Tantas preguntas se le formaban en la cabeza, y sin embargo no daba con la respuesta de ninguna de ellas. Verdaderamente era una situación que parecía atormentarlo, pero se cobraría con intereses los momentos que esta pasando con ese rubio idiota, ya que lo encuentre ajustara cuentas.

_ ¿Qué quisiste decir? - murmuro soltando al aire sin poder evitarlo, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con enojo de ignorar lo que seguía a continuación en el pergamino - Maldito. No me fastidies si no estas presente, si quieres hacerlo entonces moléstame en persona - dijo sin pensar, pero era verdad lo que decía. Estaba molesto y no quería aguantar estas cosas sin tener enfrente al culpable de su pensamiento. No se contendría, él no es alguien se paciencia. La voz le salía forzada con odio (y con un pequeño e inexplicable dolor) desde la garganta - Cobarde, eso eres, un cobarde que no tiene las agallas de enfrentarse.

Era inútil.

No importa que tanto quisiera insultarlo. Sabía que no se iba a presentar así nada más como por arte de magia. Debía encontrarlo y preguntarle que demonios significaba eso que tiene en sus manos.

¿Será una broma? pues que mal gusto tiene. Solo pierde su tiempo con él. Si va a decir algo, que lo haga de frente de manera clara y no a distancia como lo haría un cobarde, justo como lo esta haciendo él en esos momentos. Intentando engañar a todos con su supuesta muerte. Esa debía de ser la situación actual.

No puede ser otra cosa.

No DEBE de ser otra cosa.

Vaya, ¿cree que Sasuke Uchiha se va a tragar esa? al parecer nunca lo llego a conocer tan bien como alardeó en algún momento.

Si esa situación es alguna clase de invitación a participar en el juego propuesto, esta bien, lo hara, acepta el reto por completo. Ya vera quien ríe el ultimo, y créanlo, Sasuke será el que ladeara una sonrisa de victoria en su cara al final de todo este teatrito. Deseara no haberse metido con ese Uchiha.

_"Deja de jugar conmigo"_ pensó aun más molesto _"maldito Usuratonkachi"_ dobló el papel y se lo metió en el pantalón, pero con más esmero para evitar otro descuido igual en el que casi lo pierde.

Maldita sea. Una oleada de soledad se poso a su alrededor.

Él, tan acostumbrado a su tranquila soledad hasta el punto de hallarle cierta comodidad, ahora comenzó a tomar el efecto contrario. No quiere estar solo en este momento. No sabe porque, pero ya no le agrada mucho la sensación de no tener a alguien cerca. Se siente solo, y estaba solo en el mundo. No le gusta aquello, le molesta.

Lo odia profundamente.

Miró el cielo para dejar esos pensamientos a un lado.

Esos ojos azules otra vez... ¿porque podía verlos? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, acaso? tal vez si, pero ese par de ojos comenzaron a desvanecer esa sensación de soledad que hace segundos lo molestaba. Suspiro hondamente para relajarse y ya no pensar en nada más, porque aunque este sintiendo todo eso, no entiende el porque.

No quiere entenderlo.

Mejor esperara a que Hebi regrese. Ya se han tardado ¿Será que se perdieron en el camino?

Imposible, esos dos tienen a la chica para encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra guiándose por su Chakra, no es una opción extraviarse en el sendero así nada mas, a menos que se hayan quedado en el pueblo a hacer de turistas mientras él pasa por todos esos auto-cuestionamientos y sensaciones que derivan de lo que siente.

_"Si se demoran por eso, yo-"_

**CRACK**

Escucho un ruido en lo alto de los árboles a varios metros de distancia detrás de él, y de inmediato se giró, adoptando una posición defensiva ante cualquier movimiento en falso.

**CRACK**

Volvió a escuchar el crujir de una rama, pero esta vez la dirección del ruido había cambiado.

**CRACK**

El ruido sonó a un costado. Al parecer algo ó alguien intenta intimidarlo dando vueltas a su alrededor sobre la rama de los árboles, pero para intimidar a Sasuke se no se necesitaba nada, ya que nadie podía infundirle miedo a él. No lo subestimen, porque ese puede ser el último error que puedan cometer en sus vidas antes de morir por su mano.

Activo el Sharingan. Saco la Chokuto y la blandió al frente para que el objetivo que salta semi-escondido sobre las ramas de los árboles pase frente a él.

Cerró los ojos esperando escucharlo de nuevo, concentrándose en la ubicación de donde el ruido de las ramas siendo pisoteadas provenía, enfocándose por completo a ese pequeño crujir seco para cuando sea el momento, dar en el blanco.

**CRACK **

¡Justo ahí!

_ ¡chidori Nagashi!

_ ¡Aaaaah!

Cayó al suelo, y lo miró.

No podía creerlo... entonces...

¿Era él?

_Na... ¿Naruto?...

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

**/Continuará/**


	6. Chapter 6

Actualmente la historia tiene ocho capítulos, los iré subiendo. El fic aún esta en proceso. Gracias por leer y ojala lo disfruten. :B

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[*]NaruSasu[*]**

**Capítulo 06: Segunda Etapa del Luto - Desorganización: **_**Muerte**_

Había acertado con precisión y le dio al blanco.

La imagen parecía pasar lentamente frente ante sus ojos, viendo con el Sharingan cada detalle, desde el vuelo en los aires hasta el impacto contra la dureza del suelo bajo sus pies.

Su primer instinto fue volver a arremeter otro ataque del mismo calibre hacia esa persona, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo quieto en su lugar como si fuera incapaz de moverse de ahí. No le vio la cara porque había caído con la espalda en dirección a él, tapándole la identidad que esperaba ver, y eso era lo que su pupila había captado en esos pequeños segundos durante el aterrizaje.

Ese cabello rubio... ¿Cuántos blondos había en esa aldea? solo uno y sabía de quién se trataba. Definitivamente tenia que ser él. No hay duda.

Cayó al suelo, y lo miró... no podía creerlo, entonces...

¿Era él?

_Na... ¿Naruto?... - se mordió el labio con molestia. Su maldita voz lo traicionó.

El rubio había caído detrás de un arbusto tapándole la vista, pero no importa, al parecer ya se estaba moviendo con cierta lentitud para levantarse y mostrarse.

Puso más atención a la escena, se levantó del suelo, salió detrás de los arbustos. Su corazón latió con fuerza y contrajo los puños lo más que pudo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa y...

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Ese lugar era muy hermoso. A donde quiera que se volteara a ver se podía apreciar un paisaje natural y esplendido, además de los sonidos de los animales que estaban cerca podían escucharse con claridad. Era como estar en contacto con el otro lado de su naturaleza, y eso le hacia sentir libre.

Y ahí de pie estaba el equipo Hebi mirando al chico que tenían en frente un tanto dudosos, bueno, solo Karin y Suigetsu. Jugo estaba inmutable como siempre.

_Ya veo — dijo analizando la situación que le acababan de contar los tres integrantes — así que eso pasó.

_Si — respondió Karin con una sonrisa muy amable (demasiado, en opinión de Suigetsu) — ¿Quieres que hagamos algo más? — preguntó cortés.

_No, así esta bien por ahora. Ya es tiempo de que regresen a su lado.

_Tsk, ¿otra vez? No quiero volver — dijo Suigetsu con una cara de fastidio, decidido a no moverse de donde estaba.

_Vamos, hazlo por mí, ¿si? — pidió el joven con una sonrisa.

Suigetsu volcó la cara, y poco después se dio la media vuelta. No podía negarse si se lo pedía de ese modo.

¡Demonios!, ¡Tenían a un líder que los manejaba a su antojo!

_Como sea — volvió a hablar Suigetsu — ya vámonos, que de seguro nos estará esperando y no quiero que me regañe por "hacerlo perder el tiempo" — lo último lo dijo como intentando imitar la voz de Sasuke, sin lograrlo realmente.

_Si se enoja por el retraso, ya saben que hacer — les recordó.

_¿Correr? — inquirió Suigetsu. La verdad no era eso, pero tampoco estaba mal tenerlo como opción.

_No, solo déjenlo solo hasta que se calme, así es él de gruñón. Y no le contesten retadoramente, que solo harán que empeore su humor y quiera asesinarlos.

_Ya entendimos — _"No hacer enojar a Uchihita para que su cara no se arrugue, ¡puaj! ¿Entonces que haré para divertirme?"_

Ni modo. Tendrá que fastidiar a cierta pelirroja para entretenerse, lo cual amerita pasar muuuuuucho tiempo con ella... ¿Qué? Sacrificios son sacrificios. No es como si ya estuviera impaciente por empezar a fastidiarla.

¿O sí?

_Pues ya nos vamos — dijo la chica — ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres nada más? Sabes que no podremos regresar durante un buen tiempo hasta el próximo reporte, así que si quieres que hagamos algo, dilo de una vez.

El sujeto se quedo pensativo, con la cabeza gacha pensando en algo con que culminar esa reunión. En poco halló la respuesta, levantó su rostro con una amigable sonrisa y dijo:

_Cuídenlo mucho por mí.

_Conmigo no cuentes — dijo de inmediato el peliceleste — además es Sasuke, ¿Quién se le va a acercar?

_ ¿Por favor? — pidió.

_Pues Juugo y yo si haremos lo que podamos — Comentó la pelirrosa — ¿verdad, Juugo?

_Si — dijo el mayor.

_Gracias — sonrió por última vez con una de esas grandes sonrisas que solo él tenia.

Y Hebi se fue para regresar donde Sasuke.

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Soltó un gruñido casi involuntario al darse cuenta de la realidad frente a él.

_"No es..."_ pensó con total decepción y volvió a su semblante frió, intentando calmarse y mostrarse imperturbable en el proceso.

Además el poder de Chakra que sentía difería mucho del de Naruto, ¿Porqué no prestó más atención a eso? Demonios, otra vez se esta dejando llevar por sus impulsos.

Sintió una desconcertante emoción en el pecho al pensar que ese sujeto seria el rubio que él conocía, pero no lo era, más bien era un tipo que rondaba por los mismos años de edad que él tiene.

Sus ojos eran de un peculiar color verde y sus ropas son de un color naranja muy parecidos a los de Naruto. Es por eso que imaginó que cuando lo vio en el aire en dirección al suelo, seria Naruto, pero no lo era, simplemente no había mirado con mayor claridad a ese sujeto mientras estaba saltando hasta hace unos minutos en las ramas de los árboles.

Sasuke solo lo veía en silencio, fijándose en las reacciones de ese al que había atacado, ya que no sabía que haría cuando se ponga de pie.

¿Lo atacará? Ya veremos si se atreve.

_ ¿Por qué me atacaste? - le recriminó con un aire ofendido mientas se agarraba la sien por el dolor de cabeza. Sasuke estaba sorprendido por su voz, es chillona como la de Naruto, pero diferente, solo un poco - ¿acaso nunca habías mirado a nadie perseguir a un gato? - Sasuke no le dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando _"¿un gato?"_ Seguro se topo con un idiota sin nada más que hacer - oye, te estoy hablando ¿acaso eres sordo? - le dijo molesto el chico, pero el pelinegro lo ignoró y se dio media vuelta para irse. Dio un par de pasos y escuchó como se acercaba a él por detrás - ¡oye! ¿Que no me vas a pedir perdón?

_"¿Perdón?"_ Al parecer nunca había escuchado hablar de Sasuke, por que el tipo estaba claramente loco si creía que él, Sasuke Uchiha, le pediría perdón.

_Déjame en paz - fue lo único que espetó mientras seguía caminando. No pensaba batallar. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Al escuchar la orden del pelinegro ceñudo ese, el rubio lo siguió más deprisa y lo agarró del brazo.

_Mira, no me importa de que humor estés. Simplemente discúlpate, porque créeme que si por mi fuera te dejo en paz, pero no lo haré porque odio a la gente bastarda como tú que cree que con solo dar ordenes, los demás le harán caso - volcó su rostro a un lado y murmuró - Tsk, ni que fueran la realeza para creerse la gran cosa, bola de idiotas con ego que llega hasta las nubes.

Sasuke lo miró molesto y de un solo movimiento brusco hizo que dejara de sujetarlo.

_No me toques, imbécil - le dijo fríamente, mirándolo con el Sharingan.

_Qué tengas el Sharingan no me da miedo ni me sorprende. Yo soy bueno contrarrestando el genjutsu - sin perder tiempo se volvió a aferrar de ese brazo albino, y ahora hizo más presión en su mano para que vea que no lo soltara - discúlpate - volvió a demandar con fiereza.

Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. No tiene idea del peligro en el que se esta metiendo.

_Si no me sueltas, te arrepentirás - advirtió muy molesto.

_Intenta otra cosa si de verdad quieres infundirme el miedo, amigo.

_No me llames amigo - como le odiaba esa palabra.

¿Otro rubio imbécil se lo diría? Oh no, esta vez no.

_¿Porqué, amigo? - hizo énfasis en la palabra, al parecer quería colmarle la paciencia.

_"Maldito"_ pensó Sasuke.

_Suéltame. Y te dije que no me llames amigo — alzó la voz. No es que no quiera golpearlo, pero si lo hace pelearan y no quiere más contratiempos.

El otro al ver que por alguna razón no le gustaba al pelinegro que lo llamen "amigo", hizo lo contrario a lo que se le ordeno.

_No lo haré hasta que te disculpes, amigo — lo encaró sin miedo.

Eso a Sasuke lo fastidiaba.

_Dije que te calles — repitió aun más molesto.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que seamos AMIGOS?

Lo miró con mucho odio, pero no era a ese tipo a quien miraba realmente. En su mente tenia a otra persona.

Amigo, amigo, amigo... ¡"AMIGO"!

Esa maldita palabra ya lo tenía hasta el tope de tantas veces que la había escuchado. Solo la escuchaba y le daban ganas de golpear a Naruto hasta que su ira quedara satisfecha, por que fue ese idiota el que comenzó a infundirle un pequeño malestar cada vez que se lo insinuaba o decía.

¡Ya no quería sentirse de esa forma!

Solo recordarlo era tan malo. Muy malo.

Por qué lo hacían sentir mal.

Y sentirse mal es debilidad.

Sasuke no quería ser su amigo.

Tal vez al principio si, pero ahora ese titulo solo hacia causarle pesadillas. Pesar.

_"Amigo"_

Ellos no son solo amigos.

_"Maldito Usuratonkachi"_

¿Por qué insistía tanto?

_"No somos amigos"_

_Date cuenta... — murmuró con resentimiento mientras mantenia sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte del suelo.

Solo Naruto era capaz de hacer eso. Sacar lo que había dentro de él, esos malditos sentimientos que lo hacían sentir débil, porque para él los sentimientos que no son su odio vengativo, son una debilidad. Y no es como si ese otro rubio lo hubiera hecho alterarse así pero de alguna manera, vagamente, le recordaba al Uzumaki, y ese recuerdo lo alteraba más de lo que debería.

Tres años sin verlo y por un momento creer que si era él al que vería.

Maldición. No era Naruto. ¡No lo era!

_"Cálmate, Sasuke"_ se exigió con más fuerza, ya que no conseguía que su cuerpo dejara de estar tan tenso.

No bebía perder la compostura con cosas tan pequeñas. Es absurdo.

Mientras Sasuke procuraba relajarse, él otro sujeto lo miró con detenimiento, como analizando la situación y actuar según lo que vea. Le extrañaba un poco la actitud que aquel pelinegro había tomado.

_"Al final, fue infantil intentar fastidiarlo"_ se dijo así mismo, porque veía que algo con la palabra "amigo" lo aturdía notablemente.

Seguramente tuvo un mal episodio en su vida y él tontamente va y se lo recuerda. Pero realmente no era conciente de eso ni tampoco era su intención hacerlo sentir mal o algo parecido, solo quería que se disculpara por haberlo atacado de esa forma, y que se haya negado y portado tan creído no hizo más que enojarlo e intentar colmarlo hasta llegar a esta situación.

Aun que la verdad estaba dudando de que en realidad él haya dejado en ese estado visiblemente depresivo al pelinegro. Más bien parecía que algo o alguien lo mantenían distante y ocupaba en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? Ni idea.

¿Qué lo tenia tan triste hasta el punto de olvidar que estaban ahí, uno frente al otro?

_"Mierda, ¿por qué de repente me siento culpable? ¡Él fue el que empezó!"_

El rubio es un chico inmaduro, lo sabía bien, pero no un imbécil dejaba el desastre que había hecho. Ahora intentará arreglarlo de alguna forma para ya no sentirse culpable.

_Oye, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó aquel desconocido. Sasuke regreso en sí y sintió que lo seguía sosteniendo del antebrazo, pero ya no con la misma fuerza ejercida de hace rato. Esta vez su agarre era más flojo como si solo lo estuviera tocando, por lo cual Sasuke se soltó bruscamente y se dio la media vuelta sin decirle nada, comenzando a caminar para alejarse de ese rubio idiota lo más rápido que puede — estúpido orgulloso.

Se detuvo en plena caminata y se giró a verlo.

_... - Le mando una mirada fría que en silencio cuestionaba _"¿Qué dijiste?"_

El rubio entendió esa mirada. Un conocido suyo tenía la misma y no hacia falta decir más.

_No dije nada - contestó la pregunta silenciosa y encogió los hombros — Ocupas atención medica. Yo vivo cerca de aquí, ven conmigo — y dicho eso, se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero no escucho los pasos del otro y se giró a verlo — ¿Qué? ¿No vas a venir? — El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando con clara desconfianza — No pienso atacarte, es más, mira — saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un kunai que cargaba y se lo mostró — Esta es la única arma que tengo encima, la dejare en el suelo para que veas que estoy desarmado y así no podré atacarte. Ven, solo será un momento — espero que con eso lo convenza.

_"¿Quién se cree?"_ frunció más el ceño.

El que deje su kunai es una ofensa, como si insinuara que iba a dejar en el suelo el arma que lo doblegaba con facilidad.

_"Definitivamente un imbécil"_ sentenció. _"...bipolar"_ agregó en último momento, ya que hace poco quería sacarlo de quicio y ahora parecía muy hospitalario.

Claro que Sasuke desconfiaba de él, y no pensaba seguirlo a su casa, eso seria lo más tonto que podría hacer en esa situación. Además, nadie le aseguraba que no era un espía de Konoha o algún chiflado que perseguía gatos por diversión sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a evitarlo.

_Piérdete — espetó y caminó en dirección contraria.

El rubio no se quedaría en silencio viendo como se aleja, que a pesar del mal trato del otro, aun seguía sintiéndose culpable por verlo deprimido, triste o lo que sea que ese tipo de personas frías sienten cuando ponen una cara así.

Tenía un último as bajo la manga. ¿Funcionará?

_Sé que en Konoha te están buscando, umh... Sasuke Uchiha ¿no es así? - Y Sasuke se detuvo en su lugar, pero no se volteo para encararlo, simplemente lo escucho - oh, así que eres tú; vaya, no imagine que me toparía contigo.

La verdad es que el rubio lo estaba sospechando por las características físicas de ese pelinegro, además de que le había mostrado el Sharingan, pero como nunca había visto un Sharingan personalmente, no estaba seguro, pero no creyó que tenia en frente a uno de los criminales rango S más fuertes de Konoha, un criminal del Clan Uchiha.

Un minuto de silencio pasó.

_ ¿Y que harás al respecto? — Lo miró por encima del hombro con su fría mirada, y su tono de voz aun más frívolo — ¿llevarme a esa aldea? — en sus palabras se podía escuchar una pequeña advertencia:

_"Te arrepentirás de intentarlo siquiera"_

Él otro lo miró con una mirada curiosa, casi risueña de haber recibido eso como respuesta afirmativa. Tenía un poco de miedo por su mirada, tenia que aceptarlo, pero el miedo que tenía estaba al nivel de su emoción, quedando como ultimo que sienta un poco de adrenalina.

¡Era Sasuke Uchiha!

¡El último portador del majestuoso e imponente Sharingan!

¡El sobreviviente de la masacre de su Clan!

¡El vengador eterno!

¡El ex-compañero del difunto sucesor a Hokage!

¡El -como decían algunos- sexy chico de hielo!

¡El enemigo numero uno de la aldea de la hoja!

¡El...! ¡El...!

¡Quiere una foto de sus ojos!

(Genial, un admirador...)

_No, realmente no pensaba ponerte un dedo encima — dijo con simpleza y encogió los hombros, aun sin quitar la sonrisa jadeante de sus labios — yo solo quiero ayudarte, eso es todo.

_ ¿Por qué? — le exigió la respuesta, esta vez girando su cuerpo para encararlo aun mejor.

No entendía a que se debía la "bondad" de ese desconocido.

_Porqué yo conocí a Naruto — Sasuke otra vez se puso tenso — y sé que no le hubiera agradado saber que su mejor am... que tú estuvieras en peligro, según he escuchado — siguió observando con atención sus reacciones. El pelinegro era interesante a simple vista, o bueno, los gestos que hacia en su cara lo eran, como de sorpresa con tristeza y furia. Qué raro — ¿y bien? ¿Serias tan amable de acompañarme ó tienes otra pregunta para mí, Uchiha?

Sasuke mantuvo su miraba centrada en los ojos de ese rubio intentando desvelar sus intenciones.

¿Creerle ó no creerle?

No le creería, claro que no ¿porque habría razón de hacerlo? Es solo un desconocido y cualquiera puede conocer a Naruto, ya que como él bien sabe, Naruto era bastante social con todo el mundo, un hablador lleno de sonrisas, con frases muy amistosas y motivadoras para todos, dispuesto a tenderle la mano a cualquiera que ocupe su ayuda... Tal vez demasiado dispuesto.

Tal vez demasiado...

...

Maldito usuratonkachi social de porquería.

Pero va a ver cuando se lo encuentre, ahí si le romperá los dientes para que ya no hable con nadie, y lo atara de los pies y manos para que no vaya a ningún lado con nadie, y lo encerrara para que ya no tenga ver a otras personas (y por ende, hacer más amistades), y si se atreve a desobedecerlo, entonces...

Espera. Eso ya es raro.

¿Acaso estaba insinuando que lo alejaría de todos para que nadie más se le acerque? Vaya mierda.

Mejor se concentra en lo que esta pasando en este momento y no en tonterías, además de que aun faltan encontrar al dobe para emplear todo aquello. Ya que Naruto no esta muerto, lo demostrara.

Dijo que llego a conocer a Naruto ¿será que podría sacarle información sobre su paradero? ¿Podría obtener más pistas? pero ¿de que manera? ¿Que tanto conoce al Usuratonkachi? Seguro Sasuke sabía más que nadie sobre Naruto. Pero esto no es una competencia (en la cual claramente ganaría si existiera) sobre quien sabe más sobre el Dobe.

Seria más conveniente que su conversación tuviera comienzo ahí en la intemperie donde podría moverse con más libertad en caso de que sea una trampa, pero a la vez también tiene otro problema si se quedan ahí. Es verdad lo que dijo, posiblemente los ninjas de Konoha estén en movimiento buscándolo para asesinarlo como recientemente intento la Haruno. ¿Y la razón justificada de esos ataques?

La muerte de Naruto ¿qué más podría ser?

_ ¿Cuál es tú nombre? — preguntó serio.

_Shin — ladeo una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible — ¿me acompañaras?

Sasuke imaginó que seguro ese tipo creía que ya estaba decidido que lo acompañaría. Hah.

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Realmente crees que confió en ti solo por que conociste a Naruto? Ingenuo — espeto con desprecio mientras posaba altaneramente — a mi no me importa que se conozcan ni lo que Naruto haya querido para mi. Yo sé cuidarme solo y no te ocupo para mantenerme a salvo de ninjas de Konoha.

_Y no lo dudo. Sé que eres muy fuerte y que no tengo oportunidad contra ti en una pelea, así que no creo necesario que me veas como una amenaza, que no te haré nada — aun no quitaba su pequeña sonrisa ¿acaso le divertía? — Según tengo entendido que ustedes dos eran grandes am... muy cercanos — repuso, ya que estaba evitando decir la otra palabra — ahora dime, ¿no te gustaría saber que fue lo que le paso a Naruto?

Claro que le gustaría. Eso es algo que Sasuke no sabe y necesita para detallar minuciosamente su investigación. Tener fundamentos y teorías que pueda sacar de cualquier tipo de información que parezca más cercana a la verdadera realidad.

No quiere confiar en él y tampoco hace falta hacerlo. Podría pelear con él hasta dejarlo sin escapatoria y exigirle esa información, pero tampoco es necesario porque él mismo "Shin" se la esta ofreciendo por voluntad propia. Algo anda raro en eso. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Cuál es el propósito bajo sus intenciones "bondadosas"?

Equivalencia. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

Tú me das algo a cambio del mismo valor.

¿Qué tiene Sasuke que ese tipo quiera para si mismo?

_ ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esa información? — cuestionó.

_Nada — respondió.

_ ¿Nada? — No le creía — ¿me vas a decir lo que sabes a cambio de nada?

_Así es.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Ya te lo dije. Sé que a Naruto no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras expuesto a un posible asesinato.

El Uchiha lo miró dudoso.

_ ¿Por qué ayudarías a alguien que deserto?

El rubio lo miro con extrañeza.

_Yo no te estoy ayudando a ti — Sasuke frunció un poco el entrecejo sin entender sus palabras contradictorias — le estoy ayudando a Naruto — argumentó.

_"Dobe, ¿Es otro de tus patéticos "amiguitos"?"_ como le molestaba que el rubio tuviera cerca a personas de dudosa procedencia. Y le molestaba aun más que no sabe exactamente como se ganaba la amistad de los mismo.

Tch, realmente quiere encerrarlo en algún lado donde nadie más pueda hablarle, no importa que tan raro suene eso.

Bueno, por lo que ve solo quiere ayudarlo para "ayudar a Naruto". No confía ni un poco, pero si no arriesga no gana, y es conciente desde el principio que tendría que tomar ciertos riesgos y medidas para seguir investigando este asunto. No hay opción. Esta obligado a creer aunque sea solo poco en las palabras de Shin.

_Te asesinare si haces algo que no me agrade — advirtió en señal de que comenzaría a seguirlo.

El otro sonrió más ampliamente.

_Me parece bien — se dio media vuelta — sígueme — y comenzó a correr, que nadie podía verlos andar a paso lento por el bosque sin estar en peligro.

Sasuke elevo por última vez su vista al cielo azul sobre él, apreciándolo solo unos segundos. Cerró los ojos al volver a sentir una vez más que la tranquilidad le regresaba momentáneamente al pecho con tener en mente esos ojos azules.

_"Ahora sabré que fue lo que paso contigo"_

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

Ya había llegado a ese lugar a donde lo habían mandado. Procedió con pasos tranquilos y tocó la puerta.

_Adelante — dijeron desde adentro de la sala.

Agarro la manija y con suavidad la giró, abriéndose paso al mismo tiempo que observaba el interior de la oficina, y se percato de que él no era el único en el lugar. Había otras personas en el interior, más de las que se imaginó que encontraría.

_Kakashi, eres tú. Finalmente llegas — dijo la Senju.

Kakashi estaba en la torre hokage como le había dicho el anbu que fuera.

_ ¿Me mando a llamar, Tsunade-sama? — preguntó el jonnin.

_Si, ahora entra y cierra la puerta — hizo lo que se le ordenó y de inmediato se acercó al otro grupo ahí presente — bien, ahora que están todos reunidos, comenzaremos — Kakashi miró el lugar con más cuidado. Ahí estaban Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Sakura. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? — Como saben, posiblemente fue Sasuke el que estuvo aquí en Konoha hace unas horas, pero no podemos asegurar eso por que nadie lo encontró realmente. Sin embargo, uno de nuestros ninjas hizo uso de sus habilidades para averiguar la identidad del sujeto que se infiltro — y la rubia se giró a ver al chico de que se encontraba en medio de Kiba y Hinata — ¿no es así, Shino?

_Si, hokage-sama — dijo con su característica seriedad el chico.

_Bien ¿Podrías repetirles a Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai lo que me dijiste a mí hace unos momentos?

En consiguiente, el chico en vez de contestarle a la mujer, dio un solo paso al frente y encaró con firmeza a los cuatro nombrados, los cuales lo veían expectrantes.

¿Qué había hecho para saber la identidad de aquel ninja desconocido?

_Hoy, después de que mi equipo y yo fuéramos a visitar la casa abandonada de Naruto para dejarle unas flores (porque Hinata así lo había querido), nos encontramos con un sujeto enmascarado en nuestro camino — empezó a explicar, y todos lo veían un poco sorprendidos porque nunca lo habían visto hablar tanto — como nunca me lo había topado en la aldea o lo había visto siquiera, mire sus ropas para ver si por algún lado traía puesta la bandana de la aldea, pero no la encontré — dio a notar su descubrimiento y siguió — comencé a sospechar de su procedencia, era misterioso y además de que su chakra ya lo había sentido en algún lado, más no recuerdo donde — los otros ponían una cara más seria — para mantenerlo vigilado sin correr riesgos, hice que uno de mis insectos hembra se colocara en su ropa sin que se diera cuenta.

Eso era algo que los ninjas a los que se les dio la información no habían entendido.

_ ¿Por qué un insecto hembra específicamente? — Preguntó Sai con curiosidad, ya que él no sabía nada de bichos — ¿cuál es la diferencia de que sea un insecto macho?

Shino siguió hablando para aclarar las dudas que seguramente tienen.

_Si coloco un insecto hembra en el enemigo, más tarde puedo mandar a un insecto macho a que rastré a la hembra mediante su olor. Las hembras desprenden un olor que los humanos no podemos percibir, solo los insectos macho, por lo tanto, yo envié tres de mis insectos macho para que fueran a buscar la ubicación de la hembra. Uno de ellos regresó y me informó sobre el lugar donde estaba ese sujeto. Y según mi información, no estaba solo, había otros tres con él.

_Espera — volvió a interrumpir sai — ¿te puedes comunicar con los insectos? — preguntó curioso.

_Si, es una de las especialidades de mi clan.

_Sabia que algo en ese sujeto no me agradaba para nada... — comentó Kiba un poco molesto por el recuerdo. ¿Posiblemente había tenido a Sasuke Uchiha enfrente Y NO LE HIZO NADA? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese bastardo lo engaño! ¡Pero ya vera cuando lo tenga enfrente! — si tan solo no estuviera mormado, podría haberlo olfateado mejor y darme cuenta.

_ ¿Estas enfermo, Kiba? — Preguntó con sorpresa la Haruno — no pareces en absoluto.

_Lo sé, incluso no estornudo para nada, pero mi nariz se ha tapado por completo y no percibo olores. Tengo que respirar por la boca, y es una molestia estar así.

_No es tú culpa, Kiba-kun — dijo Hinata con timidez para reconfortar a su compañero — estábamos en un lugar con muchas flores, creo que igual hubiera sido difícil para ti por todo el aroma impregnado alrededor de la casa de Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?

_Tal vez si, pero pude haberlo intentado.

_ ¿Y porqué enviaste tres de tus insectos macho? — Pregunto Kakashi dirigiéndose a Shino para regresar al tema principal — ¿por qué no solo uno de ellos?

_Para que constantemente me den información sin peligro de que por alguna razón algo les pase a uno de mis insectos durante el recorrido en retorno mí. Mientras un insecto regresa, otro se va para que sigan siendo tres insectos macho los que acompañan a la hembra y que así tener la seguridad de que no perderé el rastro. De ese modo podamos averiguar más de donde vienen esos ninjas y que es lo que querían aquí en Konoha — explico el chico.

_ ¿Ya ha regresado otro de tus insectos para informarte? — interrogó Shikamaru.

_Así es.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Hacía donde se dirige aquel sujeto? — volvió a preguntar — ¿Sabes quien es el enmascarado?

_Mis insectos no pueden proveerme esa clase de información. Solo me dicen cuantas personas son, lo que ven que hacen y que tan fuertes son, pero no son capaces de describirme a una persona físicamente. Y lo que me han dicho es que se dirigen a suna.

_ ¿Suna? — Repitió la pelirrosa con incredulidad — ¿Será que Gaara envió a alguien a espiarnos? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué es lo que querría saber sin consultarlo con la Hokage?

_Es muy precipitado asumir que fue por ordenes del Kazekage que alguien de Suna estuvo aquí — dijo Kakashi — Gaara era amigo de Naruto y no creo que quiera hacerle daño a la aldea que su amigo después de su muerte.

_Eso es lo que yo quiero saber — finalmente habló Tsunade, algo molesta — no sé que es lo que hacía aquí alguien de Suna. Posiblemente sea un desertor de esa aldea que buscaba algo aquí y no lo encontró, pero aun así, a pesar de que esa pueda ser una posibilidad, me deja insatisfecha y quiero aclarar eso con el Kazekage para que no haya malos entendidos — y ahora se dirigió a todos los presentes — es por eso que están aquí reunidos. Los voy a mandar a Suna a que le entreguen un pergamino al Kazekage; y para hacer eso no me basta con un solo grupo de cuatro personas — desvió la mirada y su tono de voz cambio a uno más profundo — no quiero que se vuelva a repetir el mismo suceso que el de Naruto, cuando retornaban a la aldea...

Silencio.

Otra vez uno de esos momentos tristes...

¿Por qué recordaban a Naruto con tristeza? Si estuviera vivo, se sentiría mal de que su recuerdo fuera un constante momento de dolor, aunque claro, tampoco es como si debieran estar felices al recordarlo por la forma en que murió, pero no todos los esfuerzos que hizo y su dedicación para ser un mejor ninja y mejorar este mundo eran simplemente tristeza y ya.

También había mucha luz en él y en lo que se dedicaba a hacer, en su fuerza y determinación ante cualquier cosa que se le cruzará por la cabeza para mejorar el camino de otros, y eso era lo importante. Qué iluminará la mente de las personas con su imagen plasmada en sus corazones. Qué la sonrisa que siempre mantuvo a pesar de como se sentía por dentro, alentará a otros, qué se convirtiera en un ejemplo a seguir, en una fuerte inspiración para todos los que lo conocieron.

El fuego interno que avive los sueños.

La chispa que ponga en movimiento una buena acción.

Eso es lo que Naruto hubiera querido, definitivamente. Así que no deberían de recordarlo con melancolía, al menos no siempre como si fuera obligatorio. Ni siquiera por inercia debían de presentarse esas situaciones.

_No pasará — dijo Sakura con desición — esta vez, si tengo oportunidad de encontrarme con los "supuestos culpables" de la muerte de Naruto — porque seguía creyendo que era Sasuke el verdadero asesino —, al menos podré descargar mi frustración acumulada. Los haré pagar con creces el error que cometieron.

_Mientras no sea Sasuke en quien descargues tú frustración, no importa — dijo Tsunade — A partir de mañana iniciaran su misión, así que alisten todo lo que tengan pendiente para que se vayan sin tener nada más que hacer aquí.

_Pero Tsunade-sama — hablo Kakashi — ¿solo iríamos a entregar el pergamino y ya?

_No, también quiero que el Kazekage me de una contestación al respecto, y ya cuando se las entregue, regresarán a Konoha de inmediato.

_ ¿Y si por casualidad es Sasuke quien estuvo aquí y se fue a Suna para escapar? — Sakura no perdía cualquier oportunidad para poder culpar al Uchiha menor — ¿podemos hacer algo al respecto?

_Sakura — dijo Tsunade con cierta pereza. No quería volver a repetirle que Naruto no hubiera querido que ella hiriera a Sasuke a pesar de que lo acusen de haberlo matado.

La pelirrosa al haber sido nombrada de esa manera, entendió el mensaje y apretó los puños molesta.

_Lo sé, no le haré nada — comentó forzosamente — pero quiero decir... ¿al menos puedo interrogarlo?

_Si solo vas a interrogarlo, significa que no puedes tocarlo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

_Si.

_Entonces no habría inconveniente, pero solo si haces preguntas y ya. No quiero que te excedas y quieras sacarle las respuestas a golpes. Si te lo repito, no es por mí, sino por-

_Si, Tsunade-sama, ya quedo claro - le corto antes de que dijera el nombre, porque a pesar de que ella no recordaba a Naruto con tristeza, no podia evitar no sentirse así al escuchar su nombre, el cual, venia acompañado de punzadas en su pecho.

El suceso (qué se negaba a creer que era real) que había pasado aun lo sentía muy reciente y no siempre podía hacerse fuerte para no llorar.

Naruto ES ("no era" por qué esta vivo para ella) un ser muy querido a pesar de que no siempre fue muy amable con él. Una persona importante que le enseño a salir adelante sin importar como estuvieran de mal las cosas, incluso si a veces el camino se iba obscureciendo y no le dejaban ver más allá de lo que realmente veia a simple vista.

_Bien. ¿Alguien más tiene una pregunta?

_Si, yo — hablo Shikamaru — ¿qué hacemos con el sujeto si lo encontramos?

_A él si interróguenlo al estilo de Sakura — espetó tranquila — claro, si es un enemigo, de ser el caso contrario, solo háganlo decir la verdad sin tener que usar la agresividad de algún tipo — aclaro — ¿alguna otra cosa? — ya nadie más hablo, cosa que daba a entender que todo estaba dicho y no hacia falta más palabras — bien, eso era todo. Pueden retirarse para preparar todo sobre la misión de mañana.

Y fueron saliendo de la sala uno tras otro.

Mañana irían a Suna.

La pregunta era:

¿Si cruzarán sus caminos con cierto Uchiha?

**[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]—[*]**

El viento corría libremente por sus cabellos. Esa sensación de libertad siempre le gusto. Le hacia sentir capaz de cualquier cosa que se proponga (y de hecho siempre lo era).

Estaba entrenando como siempre. Una rutina diaria de calentamiento que consistía en correr, lanzar shuriken a los blancos que puso él mismo y dar volteretas por todos lados como un loco.

Si quería seguir adelante, debía entrenar. Si quería llegar lejos, debía correr más rápido. Si quería ser más fuerte, debía practicar duramente, ya que la dedicación es el factor clave para poder ser capaz de lo que se proponga.

Y para cumplir sus sueños, solo debía tener en su mente y en su corazón su más grande anhelo.

_¡AAAAHH! — No se fijo bien el en panorama y se cayó por un acantilado. ¡Llegará al suelo! ¡Qué horror! — ¡MORIRÉ!

Agitaba las manos como si fuera a volar en cualquier instante, pero no lograba evitar lo inevitable. Ya estaba bastante cerca de piso y en cualquier momento moriría...

**Poof. **

El acantilado se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Apareció sentado en su futón con las manos extendidas como un ave. Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendidos y miró en todas partes, cerciorándose del lugar donde estaba y escuchando ese sonido de fondo, cosa que lo hizo darse cuenta de que esa era la verdadera realidad y no la que su mente le estaba mostrando, lo cual lo tranquilizó.

Solo era un sueño. Uno que estuvo convirtiéndose en pesadilla al igual que las noches anteriores a esta.

La música que salía de la radio aun seguía escuchándose en una esquina de la habitación. Últimamente la mantenía reproduciendo todo el día para no sentirse tan solo en ese lugar, aun que no debería dejarla así mientras duerme que acaba de descubrir que le causa más pesadillas de las que de por si ya tiene.

No importaba que tipo de música pusiera, todas le causaban pesadillas si se dormía escuchándolas.

Sus sueños siempre se trataban de dos cosas: unos en los que moria él sólo, y otros en los que moría la persona qué más apreciada.

Nunca morían juntos.

Siempre distanciados.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo algo agradable puede provocarte algo espantoso?

Sin querer saber más de nada, simplemente...

_Apagó el radio_

**/Continuará/**


End file.
